HYACINTH
by Laela Park
Summary: Chapter 9 END: Awal Baru! "Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti." Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Oh Sehun, Super Junior, EXO and SMTown. Pairing: KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk. Yaoi/BL. M/MPreg. Typo.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk, YeolHun

Rated : M/MPreg

Lenght : ?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

 _"Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Hangat sang surya menggelitik kulit yang polos. Bias cahaya mengusik yang terpejam rapat. Membangunkan setiap yang terlelap. Menyapa sang netra yang mulai mengerjap. Membiarkan sang raga untuk bergerak.

"Eenghh.." lenguhan terdengar dari bawah gundukan selimut, menandakan sang tuan telah terbangun. Mengerjapkan mata, ia mulai mencoba mengambil kembali kesadarannya.

' _Drrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..'_ Terdengar suara getaran dari sebuah handphone bercorak ikan nemo di atas sebuah nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Membuatnya menjadi benar-benar terjaga.

 **From : My Prince Siwonie**

' _Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar belum bisa kembali.. Baik-baiklah di sana.. Aku merindukanmua Hae-ah, Saranghae :*'_

Terpampang sebuah pesan dari layar handphonenya, membuat sang pembaca mendesah kecewa lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Entah sudah desahan yang keberapa ia lakukan tiap paginya hanya karena mendapat pesan seperti itu lagi dari kekasihnya. Kekecewaan terpantri jelas pada raut wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan ini sudah seperti menjadi rutinitasnya membaca pesan tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan membalasnya dengan singkat dan segera menuju kamar mandinya.

 **To : My Prince Siwonie**

' _Cepatlah Pulang, aku pun merindukanmu.'_

Gemericik air memenuhi ruang, sedikit menenangkan bagi yang mendengarkannya dan menyegarkan bagi yang tersentuh olehnya. Ia, Lee Donghae mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya dalam bathtube, menikmati tiap inchi kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air hangat di dalamnya. Mencoba menenangkan pusing pada kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata meruntuki apa yang dilemanya.

"Haaah.. Padahal hari ini adalah hari jadi kita. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa untuk sebentar saja pulang? Sebegitu sibuknya kah dirimu? Apakah aku tidak lebih penting dari pada pekerjaanmu? Uhh.. Aku merindukanmu, Siwonie." Ia terus bertanya yang ia tau pasti tidak akan mendapat jawaban akannya. Mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia pun bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Aku bosan. Di hari libur dan hari jadiku bersamanya, tapi aku malah sendiri saja di rumah. Hiks.." Ia terus saja menggerutu. Ia begitu bosan, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Tanpa kekasihnya ia merasa kesepian, semua yang ia lakukan bila tidak ada kekasihnya bagaikan sia-sia.

"Atau aku pergi saja ke kantornya, sedikit kejutan sepertinya menarik. Hari ini kan aku tidak ada kelas latihan. Baiklah.. Bersiaplah Siwonie, aku akan mendatangimu." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya. Dengan senyum yang begitu manis, ia bersiap untuk pergi menjemput kekasihnya.

Lee Donghae adalah seorang koreografer dan guru musik di SM Music School yang sangat ternama di kota Seoul. Ia bukanlah penduduk asli kota besar ini, kekasihnyalah yang mengajaknya ke kota ini. Hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya yang adalah seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea, Hyundai Corp. Dan pada hari ini lah bertepatan dengan hari jadi mereka yang telah berlangsung selama tujuh tahun. Ia pun tak igin melewatinya begitu saja, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak pulang ke apartement mereka.

Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan apartementnya, bergegas untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia tidak jumpai. Dengan membawa kue tart kecil sebagai pelengkap perayaannya, ia menuju kantor kekasihnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Aku datang Siwonie." Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Setelah mengecek keadaan kue bawaannya, dengan penuh bahagia ia segera menuju depan bangunan Hyundai Corp. Namun ia tiba-tiba terhenti, ia terlihat kebingungan. Ia melihat sekeliling bangunan tersebut. Sepi, tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang terparkir di sana, seperti tidak ada kegiatan di dalamnya.

"Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?" Gumamnya sendiri, kebingungan menyelubunginya. Tentu saja ia merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya. Tidak mungkin ia datang terlalu pagi, karena agak mustahil bagi perusahan besar belum buka atau belum berjalan aktivitas pada jam 10 siang hari. Ia pun segera menuju pos penjaga yang berada dekat pintu masuk untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Permisi Pak. Boleh bertanya sebentar." Dengan senyuman ramah ia bertanya kepada salah satu penjaga. Yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh sang penjaga.

"Ahh.. Donghae-si? Anda temannya tuan Choi, benarkah?" Tanya sang penjaga karena merasa tak asing dengan wajah yang ia jumpainya saat ini.

"Iya, ini saya Lee Donghae." Donghae menjawab, ia merasa senang karena masih ada yang mengingatnya. Meskipun ia sudah lama bersama dengan Siwon namun ia sangat jarang menemui kekasihnya di tempat kerjanya. Dan tentu saja semua yang bekerja di perusahaan ini mengetahui statusnya bersama Siwon hanya sebatas teman, karena hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal masih tabu, terutama di kalangan elit seperti Siwon. Hubungan sesama jenis sangat dikecam dalam keluarga kekasihnya, sehingga ia harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Namun ia tidak masalah, selama Siwon masih mencintainya, ia tidak peduli.

"Tapi, mengapa Donghae-si ada di sini? Apakah anda tidak diundang oleh tuan Choi?" Tanya sang penjaga yang heran kenapa teman dekat bosnya berada di sini.

"Diundang? Apakah Siwonie sedang mengadakan suatu perayaan sehingga gedung ini ditutup?" Tanya Donghae balik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Siwon tidak memberi tahu apa-apa kepadanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada sang penjaga.

"Anda benar-benar tidak diberi tahu oleh tuan Choi? Aneh Sekali. Saat ini tuan Choi sedang mengadakan pernikahan dengan salah satu putri pengusaha resort, Kwon Yuri."

 _Deggh.._

' _Pernikahan!'_

Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah dengar? Siwon menikah? Dengan Yuri, salah satu mantan muridnya di SM? Bagaikan ditikam dengan pisau, dadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Rasa mual dan pusing yang beberapa hari ini ia rasakan kembali menyerangnya. Ini begitu menyakitkan, ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia pun sudah tidak dapat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan penjaga selanjutnya. Ia pun pergi tanpa berpamitan, meninggalkan sang penjaga dengan heran. Pikiranya menjadi kacau, juga menahan perih yang mencekiknya.

' _Hiks..'_

Netranya mulai mengabur, tatapan sendunya semakin terlihat sayu. Liquid bening membasahi kulit putih wajahnya. Terisak, menceritakan apa yang dirasa. Penghianatan yang menggores perih pada lubuk hati. Pemujaan cinta membaur menjadi penyesalan. Tercengkram sesak yang tak dapat terlepas. Menjerat sang korban menjadi tak berdaya. Menyisakan insan yang tersedu akan deritanya.

' _Inikah jawaban dari semua perilakumu belakangan ini, Siwonie?'_

 **To be continue...**

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

 **Aahh saya datang dengan fic kihae..**

 **Ada yang tau Hyacinth? That is...**

*BUNGA HYACINTH: Bunga Hyacinth berasal dari Mediterania Timur (sebelah selatan Turki sampai utara Israel), sebagian Iran dan Turkmenistan. Bunga ini identik dengan keteguhan cinta, namun warna yang berbeda juga menentukan makna yang lain yaitu biru (kesetiaan), ungu (maafkan aku, duka cita), merah atau pink (permainan), putih (kecantikan, aku berdoa untukmu) dan kuning (cemburu).

 **Mian kalo jelek. Masih newbie.**

 **Dan ini baru permulaan jadi singkat. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah..**

 **Jaljayoo.. see you next episode.. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hyacinth Biru

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk, YeolHun

Rated : M/MPreg

Lenght : ?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 2: Hyacinth Biru**_

Sang biru yang terjangkau sang netra memenuhi tiap pot dalam ruang. Sang biru yang melekat pada tiap mahkota, menjadikannya indah. Berkumpul menjadi satu dalam tumpukan yang mereka sebut dengan bunga. Harumnya semerbak menggelitik sang indera, memenuhi ruang yang tercapai akannya. Aroma penenang bagi siapa pun yang menghirupnya. Hyacinth Biru, dengan harumnya yang memikat dan warna yang menawan menjadikannya akan lambang sebuah kesetiaan. Begitu indah namun terlihat menggelikan bagi insan yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Ia petik sekuntum bunga biru dari tangkainya. Menatapnya dengan sendu. Senyum tipis terpantri pada bibirnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia hirup aroma yang menyeruak dari bunga tersebut, mengingatkanya akan sebuah memori lama. Bagaikan sebuah film yang terputar dalam khayalnya.

 **Flashback**

"Waaah, bunga-bunganya indah sekali. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana." Ujarnya terkagum melihat berbagai jenis bunga yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Pilih saja yang kau suka Donghae-ah." Siwon lebih memilih menerima segala pilihan sang kekasihnya. Ia akan menyukai apapun yang disukai oleh kekasihnya.

"Kalau aku harus memilih yang aku suka, maka kau harus membelikan aku semuanya, Tuan Choi." Terdengar serakah, namun memang begitu nyatanya. Tiada bunga yang ia tidak sukai, semua bunga terlihat indah di matanya.

"Apapun untukmu Hae-ah. Aku akan membuatkan taman bunga yang luas untukmu. Namun, sekarang pilihlah satu untuk menghiasi balkon apartemen kita, Chagi."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu Choi Siwon. Aku akan berkeliling dulu untuk melihat-lihat." Donghae pun langsung beranjak, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tak sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Dasar, aku selalu ditinggalkan bila ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia senangi." Terdengar kecewa dalam ucapannya, namun tak pernah ada sesal akannya. Yah, karena ia akan selalu menyukai apa yang Donghae senangi. Ia pun juga memilih berkeliling, melihat-lihat berharap ia menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah tanaman mungil dengan bunga bermahkota biru.

"Permisi, apa boleh saya tahu apa nama tanaman ini." Tanyanya pada sang _florist._

"Ahh.. Ini Hyacinth Biru, sangat cocok untuk tanaman di balkon atau di dalam rumah. Bunga ini juga bisa dijadikan pengharum ruangan, karena wanginya sangat harum. Apa anda dapat menciumnya?" Sang _florist_ menjelaskan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Siwon.

"Bunga ini juga sebagai lambang kesetiaan. Saya lihat sepertinya anda dengannya adalah sepasang kekasih. Saya rasa ini sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua." Sang _florist_ menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Saya menyukainya. Saya akan menanyakannya dahulu kepadanya. Terima kasih." Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan tersebut membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan bunga tersebut. Namun ia harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Ia pun menyusul Donghae.

"Donghae-ah? Apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" Siwon bertanya terlebih dahulu, khawatir Donghae telah menentukan pilihannya.

"Beluum.. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana Siwonie." Ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan meskipun di usianya saat ini.

"Uhh.. Kasihan sekali kekasihku ini, tapi menggemaskan." Siwon capit hidung Donghae, yang tentu menciptakan rintihan dari korbannya..

"Ayo, ikut aku. Aku menemukan bunga yang cantik dan sepertinya kau akan sependapat denganku." Ajak Siwon yang disambut dengan semangat oleh Donghae. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat bunga tadi.

" _Yeppudaaaa..._ bunganya juga harum sekali. Kau pintar sekali memilih. Boleh kita beli yang ini?" Tanya Donghae meminta persetujuan orang yang akan membelikannya.

"Ambillah. Aku senang kau menyukainya." Ia tersenyum, bahagia karena Donghae menyukainya. Mereka pun membeli beberapa pot untuk mengisi balkon mereka yang terlihat kosong.

"Balkon kita tidak akan terlihat sepi lagi. Dan pasti akan sangat indah. Setiap hari kita akan menghirup aroma yang harum bukan bau knalpot kendaraan lagi. Ahh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang. Kau yang terbaik Siwonie." Donghae terus berceloteh, begitu senang dengan bunga yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa nama bunga itu?" Tanya Siwon kepada Donghae yang ia rasa lupa bertanya karena begitu tertarik dengan bunga itu.

"Ah iya, aku lupa menanyakan nama bunganya. Apa kau tahu nama bunga ini Siwonie?" benar duganya.

"Hyacinth Biru." Jawabnya.

"Nama yang unik namun cantik." Donghae tersenyum. Ia merasa tidak salah memilih bunga. Namanya cantik seperti wujudnya.

"Kesetiaan." Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Apa maksud dari ucapan tersebut.

Meraka berhenti sejenak dengan wajah mereka yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Hyacinth Biru adalah lambang kesetiaan. Aku berikan bunga itu untukmu sebagai bentuk kesetiaanku padamu. Rawatlah bunga itu dengan baik. Jagalah bunga itu dan jadikanlah mereka terus bertambah banyak dan mekar seperti cintaku yang akan terus bertambah dan mekar kepadamu, Donghae-ah." Ia kecup lembut bibir tipis Donghae. Menciptakan semburat merah pada pipi sang korban. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Aku akan selalu merawatnya untukmu Siwonie."

 **Flashback end.**

Ia tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Begitu indah memori itu, seperti bunga-bunga yang kini ada di hadapannya, begitu indah dan menawan. Namun keindahan itu kini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kata kesetiaan itu kini tak memiliki makna lagi baginya. Semua berbalik menjadi sebuah kedustaan dan sebuah pengkhianatan.

Ia letakkan beberapa tangkai bunga ke dalam sebuah vas, menjadikannya susunan yang indah. Setelah selesai akannya, ia sirami tiap bunga dalam pot. Hingga kini ia pun tetap merawat bunga-bunga itu, berharap kesetiaan dan cinta kekasihnya tetap tumbuh seperti bunga yang ia sirami. Namun kenyataan selalu menariknya kembali, menciptakan sesak yang menyakitkan.

Sebuah peristiwa pahit selalu terputar kembali. Di mana ia melihat sebuah upacara suci antara dua insan yang akan mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati. Sebuah janji suci yang diikrarkan oleh kekasihnya Choi Siwon, namun bukan dengan dirinya, tetapi dengan sosok lain yang begitu cantik. Upacara yang menjadikannya hancur akan hatinya bersamaan dengan lonceng gereja yang berdenting kencang.

Semua nampak begitu jelas. Menciptakan isakkan yang terdengar begitu perih. Menjadikan raga tak lagi berkuasa. Hanya duka menyelubungi segala.

~Nappeun Bam~

Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Untuk pengkhianatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya tak mungkin lagi baginya untuk bertahan. Ia tak butuh lagi sebuah penjelasan, dengan melihat upacara pernikahan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Siwon. Bahkan sudah seminggu dari kejadian itu, Siwon masih belum mengabarinya.

Ia pandangi kertas hasil diagnosis dokter, lagi-lagi ia harus tersenyum getir melihat hasilnya. Ia masukkan lembar-lembar kertas itu ke dalam tasnya. Tidak ia biarkan Siwon melihatnya bila ia kembali ke apartemennya. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan apartemen tersebut, tak mempedulikan pusing dan mual yang ia rasakan.

~Nappeun Bam~

Deburan ombak menyambut pendengarannya. Cicitan bubur menjadi melodi penyambutan kedatangannya. Netranya bergerilya menikmati pemandangan sekelilingnya. Begitu damai. Ia begitu merindukan suasana seperti ini. Tidak banyak bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan hanya beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Terlihat begitu asri.

Setelah empat jam perjalanan penggunakan kereta api, akhirnya Donghae sampai di kampung halamannya yang begitu ia rindukan, Mokpo. Mokpo adalah salah satu kota di Propinsi Jeolla Selatan yang terletak di paling selatan dari Jalan Raya Pantai Barat. Mokpo adalah salah satu kota pelabuhan terbesar di Korea yang memiliki sejarah lebih dari satu abad. Kini Mokpo juga telah menjadi kota budaya yang cukup berkembang di Korea. Meskipun kota ini kecil, namun begitu banyak tempat wisata menarik yang dapat dikunjungi.

Semenjak kepergiaannya ke kota Seoul, ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini. Siwon tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi jauh bahkan ke kampung halamannya. Dan kini ia telah terlepas dari Siwon, hingga ia dapat kembali ke kota kelahirannya kembali. Entah ia harus bersedih atau bersyukur dengan kejadian itu sehingga ia dapat kembali lagi. Ia sungguh merindukan kota ini, ia ingin sekali berkeliling, namun ia harus segera menuju rumahnya yang selama ini telah ia tinggalkan.

Terlihat bangunan tinggi tujuh lantai di hadapannya. Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Aku pulang."

Ketika ia ingin menaiki lift, ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki muda. Sepertinya pria itu juga ingin menaiki lift yang sama dengannya. Untuk membuka hari yang baru ia mencoba untuk menyapa pria itu. Dan benar pria itu menuju lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Sepertinya kita akan bertetangga. Salam kenal." Sapa Donghae dengan hangat. Mengharap mendapat sambutan yang hangat pula.

"Ehh.. Oh Thehun imnida. Thalam kenal juga, Donghae-thi." Jawab sang lawan bicara dengan nada cadelnya yang tidak dapat menyebutkan huruf 's' dengan sempurna. Menciptakan kikikan kecil dari Donghae. Namun ia menahannya, takut bila pria itu akan tersinggung karena prilakunya.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tak apa. Aku thudah biatha." Ujarnya.

Sungguh ia ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Namun bukan bermaksud menghina. Justru pria itu terdengar menggemaskan ketika berbicara. Pria itu bertubuh kurus dan tinggi, wajahnya juga sangat tampan namun juga terlihat imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya pria ini akan menjadi tetangga yang baik.

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Kau terdengar menggemaskan ketika berbicara, Sehun-ah." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Kau tinggal di kamar ini hyung?!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Donghae. Ia sangat tahu kamar itu. Ia sering membantu Jung ahjuma untuk membersihkan kamar itu. Pantas pria yang saat ini bersamanya terasa tidak asing baginya. Pria ini adalah sosok yang wajahnya terpampang pada foto-foto di dalam kamar itu.

"Berarti kau adalah pemilik apartemen ini?!" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Membuat Donghae terkekeh dengan kelakuannya.

"Boleh aku masuk? Kalau kau ingin bertanya lagi, lanjutkanlah di dalam." Ujar Donghae, dengan tidak melepas senyumnya. Ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Aaah.. _Mianhae hyung mianhae_. Kau pathti lelah. Ayo aku bantu kau bereth-bereth hyung." Merka pun masuk ke dalam. Menyaksikan ruangan yang begitu rapi dan terasa begitu nyaman.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama seperti ketika aku meninggalkannya." Gumam Donghae yang nyatanya didengar oleh Sehun.

"Tentu thaja. Aku dan Jung ahjuma thelalu memberthihkan ruangan ini dan tidak membiarkan thedikit pun barang-barang di thini bergether dari tempatnya." Bangga Sehun, merasa hasil kerjanya tidak mengecewakan sang pemilik kamar.

" _Gomawo._ Karna kau sudah merawat kamarku, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu." Donghae begitu berterima kasih kepada Sehun yang telah merawat kamarnya dengan baik.

"Tidak mathalah, hyung. Aku melakukannya dengan thenang hati. Dan _mian_ aku thudah membuka-buka video dance-mu, aku thangat menyukainya. Kau keren hyung."

"Tak apa. Selama kau mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dan terima kasih." Ia senang ada yang menyukai tariannya. Lagi pula itu adalah bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Aku juga thangat thuka menari, bahkan aku mengikuti kuliah tari di Univerthitath kethenian Mokpo." Sehun terdengar kesulitan mengucapkan universitas, hingga menciptakan kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Donghae.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin melihat tarianmu." Ucap Donghae.

"Kita haruth menari berthama hyung. Namun thekarang berithtirahatlah! Ku dengar dari Jung ahjuma, kau datang dari Tseoul, kau pathti lelah kan? Aku akan ke kamarku. Bila kau membutuhkan thethuatu panggil aku thaja. Kamarku di thebelah." Terang Sehun. Ia meminta Donghae untuk beristirahat, ia sangat yakin hyungnya pasti kelelahan. Waktu empat jam di perjalanan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Demi memberikan waktu beristirahat, Sehun pun berpamitan untuk ke kamarnya.

" _Jeongmal Gomawoyo, Sehun-ah_."

" _Gwaenchanayo, hyung._ "

Donghae kini kembali sendiri. Ia benci keadaannya saat ini. Seorang diri seperti ini, membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesepian. Keadaan yang membuatnya selalu teringat akan kejadian pahit itu. Kesendirian membuatnya seakan tertelan oleh kepedihan dan keterpurukan. Ia benci sendiri.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Menyeruakkan aroma lemon dan mint dari tubuhnya. Ia pandangi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi handuk. Sedikit tersenyum melihat perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Mengusapnya lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat datang."

 **To be continue...**

Ia pandangi orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Netranya menikmati suasana yang begitu tentram akan tiap interaksi yang tercipta. Jemarinya menari di atas layar handphonenya, menekan tiap digit yang ia begitu hafal dalam ingatannya. Menunggu sebuah panggilan, hingga terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

" _Yeobusaeyo?"_

" _Yeobusaeyo, nugusaeyo?"_

"Ini aku."

"YAKK IKAN BADUT PABO! KEMANA SAJA KAU, HAH? KENAPA KAU BARU MENGHUBUNGIKU? CEPAT KE RUMAHKU! BERSIAPLAH! AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU IKAN BAKAR JIKA BERTEMU NANTI! CEPAT KATAKAN KAU ADA DI MANA, IKAN?!"

" _Mianhae_. Aku ada di cafe biasa. Datanglah dalam waktu 15 menit. Jika tidak, kau yang akan aku goreng, IKAN TERI."

"Yakk! Ka.."

 _Tut.. tut.. tuutt.._


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Kembali

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk, YeolHun

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 3/?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 3: Pertemuan Kembali**_

Suara bising kedaraan menguasai jalan. Riak derap kaki berbisik menggelitik pendengaran. Gelak tawa dan riuh perbincangan menggema memenuhi ruang yang tak berbatas. Senyum ramah, raut amarah dan kekosongan ekspresi pun tak pernah lepas dari tiap penampakan kota. Menjadikan segalanya hidup dan bervariasi dalam bergulirnya waktu.

Ia tersenyum, melihat kepadatan kota yang telah lama ia lupakan. Menikmati setiap apa yang terpampang di depan matanya. Dengan secangkir American Latte dan sepotong cheesecake ia menunggu. Menunggu sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan terpantri diwajahnya.

 _Bregh.._

Sosok itu membenturkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang sedang menunggu. Memeluknya erat, begitu erat seakan takut bila tubuh dalam dekapannya kan pergi meninggalkannya. Isakkan haru pun terdengar setelahnya.

"Ikan badut pabo! Hiks.. kemana saja kau? Hiks.. Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku? Hiks.. Kenapa tidak pernah kembali? Hiks.. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Hiks.. Jawab aku, pabo! Hiks.." Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya pun hanya membalas pelukannya, menenangkan sosok yang masih terisak.

" _Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae,_ Hyukkie." Ia jawab dengan permohonan maaf. Maaf karena tidak pernah memberi kabar, maaf karena tidak pernah kembali, dan maaf karena tidak pernah memberi tahunya bahwa ia begitu merindukannya.

"Maaf? Hanya maaf yang bisa kau katakan, heoh? Akhhh ikan badut pabo! Aku begitu merindukanmu, aku senang kau sudah pulang, Hae-ah." Ujar Hyukjae, menggambarkan segala yang ia rasa atas kembalinya sahabat lamanya. Sahabat terbaikknya semenjak ia dilahirkan. Dibesarkan di kota yang sama dan disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama. Hingga suatu hari sahabatnya pergi dan tidak perrnah memberikan kabar setelah kepergiaannya. Kini sahabatnya telah kembali lagi.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie. Siwon tidak membiarkanku pergi jauh darinya. Nomor ponselku pun diganti olehnya. Bahkan, ehh.." Donghae menjelaskan alasannya, namun ucapannya terhenti karena melihat sosok lain mendekati mereka.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Donghae pada sosok tadi yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, hobaenya ketika ia kuliah dulu.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan bersedia mengantarkan seorang pria kurus yang berteriak bahagia namun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata dan lendir dihidungnya? Tidak ada! Berterimakasihlah padaku!" Jawab Kyuhyun yang tentunya disambut dengan pukulan dari Hyukjae.

"Aneh sekali kau mau mengantar Ikan teri ini. Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Donghae penasaran, yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Tercipta pula semburat merah pada pipi tirus Hyukjae.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf baru mengetahuinya. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Sesal Donghae.

"Tak masalah, Hae. Lalu, dimana Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat pukulan kecil dari Hyukjae.

"Panggil dia 'hyung', Kyunie!" Perintah Hyukjae karena ketidaksopanan kekasihnya.

"Ia hanya berbeda dua semester diatasku, Hyung." Kilah Kyuhkyun yang disambut pukulan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Appo, Chagiya~" Rintih Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tapi kau berbeda dua tahun dengannya, Kyu." Himbau Hyukjae kembali.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Tidak apa, bukannya sudah biasa seperti itu." Donghae mencoba menengahi yang menciptakan senyum kemenangan pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Dimana Siwon? Dia tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaan Khuhyun.

Ia menunduk, rautnya seketika berubah sendu. Mendengar nama itu masih teras menyakitkan dalam ingatannya. Dadanya seakan terikat, begitu sesak.

"Hae-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae bertanya, ia terlihat khawatir setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Donghae. Takut apa yang ia katakan akan menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya.

"Kami telah berpisah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Siwon dan Donghae sudah menjalin hubungan sudah hampir tujuh tahun, tapi mengapa mereka dapat berpisah begitu saja.

"Eh.. Kalian sendiri sejak kapan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Donghae. Mengalihkan, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia masih belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Dadanya masih terlalu sesak untuk menceritakannya. Ia butuh waktu, ia perlu menenangkan pikirannya dahulu.

"Ahh.. Itu sudah lama sekali. Ia berusaha begitu keras untuk mendapatkanku. Karena aku lelah diganggu terus olehnya, jadi aku terima saja."

"Jangan mengarang bebas, Hyukjae."

"Aku tidak mengarang bebas. Memang itu kejadian sebenarnya."

"Jadi begini Hae.."

Mereka mulai bercerita. Hyukjae mengerti betul akan raut wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu ia lihat lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu tidak dapat membohonginya. Ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang dirasakan oleh Donghae. Karena tak ingin Donghae merasakan kegelisahan itu, ia pun memilih berhenti menanyakan tentang Siwon.

Hyukjae terus bercerita, yang terkadang terselip perdebatan kecil dengan kekasihnya. Ia menceritakan dirinya, menceritakan Mokpo, menceritakan segalanya yang terlewatkan oleh Donghae selama Donghae pergi. Donghae pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa mendengar semua cerita dari teman hyperaktifnya.

Ia pandangi tumpukkan mawar kuning yang ada di tengah meja pemisah jarak antara mereka. terlihat indah dan cantik. Bunga yang menggambarkan sebuah kebahagiaan namun juga sebuah kecemburuan. Sama halnya akan hatinya saat ini. Kebahagiaan akan kembalinya ia dengan keluarga lamanya, kebahagiaan melihat kebahagiaan kedua temannya. Namun terbesit sebuah kecemburuan akan interaksi keduanya.

"Teruslah seperti itu. Jangan biarkan sang mawar kuning kehilangan warnanya menjadi hitam."

~Nappeun Bam~

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau tahu dimana lokasi rumah sakit Tan?" Tanya Donghae kepada Sehun yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengan apartemen Donghae.

"Loh, Bukankah kau athli orang thini hyung? Itukan rumah thakit yang thudah lama thekali ada di Mokpo hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkan kota ini hingga aku melupakannya." Ujar Donghae.

"Mungkin. Memangnya ada apa hyung, apa kau thakit? Kalau menggunakkan mobil atau taxi hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, atau perlu aku antar hyung?" Tawar Sehun, sedikit merasa khawatir dengan hyungnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku ada perlu sebentar. Tak perlu khawatir, kau lanjutkan saja tugasmu." Ujar Donghae sambil bersiap-siap. Ia harus segera menuju rumah sakit yang direkomendasikan oleh dokternya ketika di Seoul.

"Kalau kau lapar, masak saja ramyeon. Aku berangkat." Pamitnya.

"Nae. Hati-hati hyung." Salam Sehun.

~Nappeun Bam~

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya Donghae pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia kini berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan luas. Ia pandangi sebuah tugu yang berada di depan bangunan itu, 'TAN HOSPITAL' tertera dengan jelas dalam tugu tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, mengapa ia tidak mengetahui rumah sakit yang begitu besar di Mokpo.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia pun segera memasuki bangunan tersebut. Setelah masuk ia segera menuju resepsionis. Ia sedikit heran, rumah sakit ini begitu ramai hingga ia harus mengantri. Pandangannya terus melihat-lihat sekeliling, terlihat tidak asing baginya. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sosok lain memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, sesosok wanita menggunakan jas putih khas seorang dokter. Matanya menyipit, mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Donghae oppaaaaa~" Panggil sosok itu, menghampiri Donghae.

"Sooyoung-ah?" Tanya Donghae terkejut. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan gadis tinggi nan cantik yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Donghae Oppa? Kaukah itu?" Tanya gadis itu begitu antusias.

"Kemana saja kau, oppa? Eomma dan abeoji selalu menanyakanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah main ke rumah lagi, oppa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa, namun kebahagiaan terpantri di wajahnya karena dapat melihat kembali oppa kesayangannya.

"Mianhae, Sooyoung-ah. Ceritanyanya begitu panjang. Ahh kau ini seorang dokter atau model? Kau semakin tinggi saja." Lagi-lagi ia harus meminta maaf kepada siapa pun yang telah ia tinggalkan.

"Ahh kau bisa saja, oppa. Ayo ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, kebetulan aku sedang istirahat. Eh, tapi kau bukan sedang ingin berobat atau dalam keadaan darurat kan oppa?" Tanyanya, khawatir bila kedatangan Donghae karena suatu hal yang darurat.

"Aniya. Aku punya banyak waktu." Jawab Donghae. Ia memang tidak dalam keadaan darurat, maka ia memilih ikut akan tawaran gadis itu. Malah, mungkin ia nanti dapat meminta bantuan gadis itu agar ia tidak perlu mengantri lama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sangat merindukanmu oppa. Semua teman-temanmu pun merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah menemui mereka, oppa?"

"Sudah, aku pun merindukan kalian." Ia tersenyum getir, merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Duduklah oppa. Sekarang ceritakan semuaaaaaaaaaanya kepadaku?" Pinta Sooyoung kepada Donghae. Ia penasaran dengan kisah oppanya selama meninggalkan Mokpo.

"Akan memakan waktu berhari-hari jika aku harus menciratakan semuanya, Sooyoung-ah. Jadi lain kali saja jika kau sedang libur." Jawab Donghae.

"Ahh.. Kau menyebalkan oppa. Tapi kau harus janji, bila aku sedang libur kau akan menceritakan semuanya." Pintanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Aku janji. Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu, apa mereka sehat?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Sempatkanlah waktu menengok mereka. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga kami oppa." Ujar Sooyoung dengan senyuman yang dibalas dengan anggukan lembut dari Donghae.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa ke rumah sakit ini, oppa?" Tanya Sooyoung penasaran.

"Aku harus kedokter kandungan." Jawab Donghae sedikit malu.

"Dokter kandungan?!" Tanya Sooyoung begitu terkejut.

"Kau sudah menikah oppa? Lalu mana istrimu? Aahh aku merasa putus asa." Ia benar-benar terkejut, oppa kesayangnnya kini telah kembali namun dalam keadaan sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang hamil. Ia sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan." Sangkal Donghae. Ia pun menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sooyoung. Sooyoung pun membacanya dengan seksama. Hingga ekspresinya yang sulit diartikanlah yang keluar dari wajahnya.

"Kau hamil oppa?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Donghae pun hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana 'suamimu'?" Tanyanya berhati-hati. Ia masih sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Dia meninggalkanku." Jawabnya miris.

"Oppa.." Raut wajahnya mengiba, merasa kasihan dan marah. Merasa iba dengan keadaan salah satu orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan merasa marah akan orang yang sudah berani mengkhianati oppa tercintanya.

"AHHH.. Aku tahu orang yang cocok untuk menanganimu oppa. Kau datang pada tempat yang tepat." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sekeliling menoleh kepadanya.

"Ayo ikut aku oppa." Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah seorang dokter memanggil Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung-ah, cepat kemari! Ada anak yang harus kau tangani." Ujar dokter tersebut.

"Ahh.. oppa. Mianhae, aku sedang ada pasien. Kau masuk saja ke ruangan itu dan tunjukkan amplop itu. Dokter itu pasti akan menanganimu."

"Tapi.." Belum sempat Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan, Sooyoung sudah menghilang di balik persimpangan koridor rumah sakit. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu dengan ragu.

Ia buka pintu ruangan tersebut. Kosong. Ia mencari sekeliling ruangan, namun tidak ia dapati seorang pun. Mungkin sedang ada pasien, pikirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia pandangi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, begitu rapi dan harum membuatnya nyaman untuk menunggu. Ia pandangi meja sang dokter dan memperhatikan sebuah papan nama diatasnya.

'Dr. Tan' bertuliskan diatasnya, dan sebuah keterangan tertulis dibawahnya, 'Spesialis Bedah dan Jantung'. Tunggu dulu, spesialis bedah dan jantung? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di ruangan dokter kandungan? Apakah ia salah memasuki ruangan? Tapi ia yakin benar, bahwa ruangan inilah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sooyoung. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tampan. Ia mengenakan setelan jas seorang dokter dan kemeja biru yang terlihat sangat cocok dibadannya.

" _Nugusaeyo?_ " Tanya sang dokter.

"Ahh saya Lee Donghae."

 _Deg.._

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mendengar nama itu. Ia pandangi Donghae, sosok yang terlihat tidak asing baginya. Mungkinkah? Hatinya meragu.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Saya perlu bertemu dokter kandungan, tapi.." Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan perkataannya, dokter tersebut menyanggahnya.

"Anda salah tempat, keluarlah!" Ujar sang dokter sangat dingin dan terbilang kasar.

"Eh.. Tapi Sooyoung mengatakan.." Donghae terhenti, lagi-lagi perkataanya diinterupsi oleh sang dokter.

"Ini adalah ruangan dokter spesialis bedah dan jantung, bila anda ingin bertemu dengan dokter kandungan, pergilah ke lantai dua. Ruangannya ada di sana." Dokter itu memberi tahu Donghae dengan nada yang begitu dingin, membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

" _Mianhanda, kamsahago_ atas informasinya. Saya permisi." Tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lama, ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia meraih gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"KIBUM OPPAAAAAAAAA? Kau sudah bertemu dengan pasien barumu, hm?" Teriak Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang membatu di dekat pintu.

"Aku dokter bedah bukan dokter kandungan, Sooyoung-ah." Bantah dokter tersebut, Dr. Tan Kibum.

"Ayolah oppa, baca dulu riwayat keadaannya. Dan jadikan ia pasienmu." Pinta Sooyoung sambil menyerahkan amplop milik Donghae.

Kibum menerima amplop tersebut, membacanya dengan cermat. Ia mengernyit setelah membacanya. Surat yang menyatakan bahwa Lee Donghae positif sedang mengandung. Mengetahuinya, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku bukan dokter kandungan, Kim Sooyoung." Bantah Kibum sekali lagi, karena memang dia bukanlah seorang dokter kandungan melainkan dokter bedah dan jantung.

"Ayolah oppa. Oppaku yang tercinta ini sudah ditinggalkan suaminya saat ia sedang hamil, dan apa kau tega bila kulit putih oppaku ini juga harus dipegang-pegang oleh Dokter Ahn?" Sooyoung mulai berargumen yang tidak masuk akal, memaksa Dokter Kibum untuk menangani Donghae. Donghae yang mendengarkannya pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ini adalah kasus yang hanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu 60 tahun sekali, dan dalam waktu kurang dari 30 tahun sudah ada lagi kasus _Male Pregnant._ Dan kaulah satu-satunya orang di rumah sakit ini yang pernah berurusan dengan kasus ini. Jadi aku lebih mempercayakan hal ini kepadamu, Kibum oppa." Ujar Sooyoung dengan penuh harap.

"Huft.. Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membantuku dan ikut bertanggung jawab akan hal ini." Kibum akhirnya menyetujui.

"Sekarang kau ikutlah denganku ke lantai dua." Ajak Kibum kepada Donghae yang sedang berdiam diri, pasrah akan keadaan. Poor Donghae.

"Dan kau Sooyoung-ah, kau urusi segala persyaratan dan datanya." Perintah Kibum dengan cepat.

"Yes, Sir!" Sooyoung menjawab dengan semangat. Ia senang akhirnya Kibum mau menangani Donghae.

~Nappeun Bam~

Mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan yang berada di lantai dua. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas namun juga tidak sempit. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah alat yang bernama Ultrasonografi Obstetri (USG).

"Berbaringlah di sana." Perintah Kibum kepada Donghae.

Ia buka sedikit pakaian Donghae, menampakkan kulit putihnya dengan perut yang kini mulai membuncit. Kibum berhenti sejenak, detak jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Namun ia mencoba menapiknya. Ia oleskan sebuah cairan khusus pada perut Donghae guna mencegah terjadinya gesekan yang keras antara kulit dan _transducer._ Cairan tersebut juga berfungsi memudahkan pengiriman gelombang suara ke dalam tubuh.

Sedangkan Donghae merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit perutnya. Ia agak sedikit canggung dengan perlakuan Kibum kepadanya. Namun rasanya kini teralihkan oleh sebuah tayangan dalam monitor setelah Kibum menempelkan _transduser_ pada perutnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Kibum, yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan.

"Suara detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Berdasarkan catatan dokter sebelumnya, kandunganmu sudah mencapai 14 minggu. Namun, kau lihat gambar ini?" Tunjuk Kibum pada layar monitor. Donghae pun lebih memperhatikan gambar pada monitor.

"Ini adalah janinmu. Berdasarkan ukuran kantung rahimmu dan besarnya janin, tidak menunjukkan ukuran seharusnya. Detak jantungnya pun sangat lemah. Apa kau pernah mencoba menggugurkan kandunganmu atau stress berat?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri. Mungkin karena aku stress belakangan ini." Jawab Donghae penuh dengan sesal. Sebelumnya ia tidak menyadari akan kehamilannya, ia pun baru memeriksakannya sekali, dan saat memeriksanya kembali keadaannya sudah tidak baik. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, bersalah akan janin yang kini dikandungnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Belum ada kata terlambat, rawatlah ia dengan baik." Kibum menyemangati Donghae, senyuman tulus juga nampak pada wajahnya. Memberikan ketenangan bagi Donghae. Seakan orang yang sedang ada dihadapannya kini, bukanlah orang dingin yang ia temui tadi.

"Datanglah lagi besok untuk mengambil hasil scannya. Dan dua minggu lagi untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Aku akan menuliskan resep untuk obat mual dan susu yang harus kau minum. Biasanya pada masa ini, rasa mual akan sering muncul. Jadi jagalah kesehatanmu." Himbau Kibum sambil membersihkan cairan khusus tadi.

"Terima kasih Dokter Kibum, aku berhutang padamu." Ucap Donghae begitu berterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal kepadaku, berbicaralah denganku seperti kau berbicara dengan Sooyoung. Ini resepmu, pulang dan beristirahatlah." Pinta Kibum yang lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Donghae, membuat semburat merah yang nyata pada pipi Donghae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kibumie. Aku pamit." Donghae pun berpamitan. Meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan sebuah semangat yang baru dan juga harapan yang baru.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Ia tidak mengenalimu oppa?" Tanya Sooyoung yang sejak tadi menunggu di balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Belum." Jawabnya sendu.

 **To be continue..**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Maulida :** udah dilanjut tuhh..

 **Ava :** iyah kasian donghae.. maafkan saya yang membuat dia nelangsa.. huhu

 **Fishy lover :** iyah Dongek hamil, Siwon juga belom tau.. kasian si dongek yah.. nih aku udah aku lanjut yah say..

 **Deviana novandita :** aku dah bales di pm ya bebs..

 **Dmayy129 :** akunmuh mana eon? Kan aku jadi ga bisa bales langsung huhu.. dan aku mau bilang "IKAN BADUT HAMIIIIIIILLL" dan tenang aku dah panggil si mbum kok.. hahaha

 **Maiolibel : (Hae)** terima kasih atas sambutannya.. ^^ **  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Awal Baru

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk, YeolHun

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 4

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 4: Awal Baru**_

Gemericik air menggema dalam sebuah ruang. Hawa dingin menusuk permukaan tubuh yang polos. Menciptakan gerutukan pada tulang-tulang kecil yang tersusun. Raganya meringkuh pada lantai yang seakan membeku. Sang tubuh pun tak kuasa melayu.

" _Hueekk.. hueekk.. uhukk.."_

Keluar sudah semua isi perutnya saat ini. Sarapan yang ia makan pagi ini, seakan sia-sia. Donghae rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Terlalu banyak muntah sungguh menguras tenaganya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum kepadanya. Semenjak kedatangannya ke Mokpo, ia lebih sering mual dari biasanya. Setiap pagi dan malam ia pasti akan memuntahkan makanannya. Membuat tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Namun berkat obat dan susu yang dianjurkan Kibum, membuat staminanya tetap terjaga. Bahkan nafsu makannya bertambah.

"Beginikah rasanya mengandung?" Donghae bergumam. Ia pandangi sebuah foto yang terpampang di atas laci. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan seorang perempuan paruh baya nan cantik bersama dengan dirinya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana keadaan ibunya ketika sedang mengandungnya dulu. Ia pandangi foto-foto lainnya, foto keluarganya. Ia tersenyum getir, mencoba mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama. Kosong. Hanya bayangan kabur yang dapat ia lihat. Ia terus mencoba mengingat, mencoba menyusun puzzle-puzzle kenangan yang kabur. Namun, lamunannya terhenti karena terdengar suara getaran dari telpon genggamnya.

 **From: Anchovy**

 **Datanglah ke sanggarku hari ini. Aku membutuhkanmu. Jebaaal.. :***

Ia tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Sudah meminta bantuannya di bulan pertama kedatangannya? Sungguh tidak pengertian. Namun ia tidak marah akannya. Justru ia sangat senang, sahabatnya masih membutuhkannya. Ia pun segera bergegas tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Ia terlalu bersemangat. Berdiam diri di rumah bukanlah kebiasaannya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Hae-ah.. Aku sudah yakin kau pasti datang. Tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau membalas pesanku walau hanya dengan satu huruf 'Y'?" Ujar Hyukjae yang kesal akan kelakuan temannya.

"Yang penting aku datang." Balas Donghae dengan santai.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Donghae, penasaran dengan maksud Hyukjae memanggilnya.

"Ahh.. Hae-ah.. Kau benar-benar malaikatku. Kau ada di saat seperti ini." Ujar Hyukjae bahagia.

"Aku belum setuju untuk membantumu, pabo. Jangan berlebihan." Balas Donghae.

"Aishh.. Kenapa kau jadi dingin seperti itu Hae? Apa terlalu lama bergaul di kota besar membuatmu seperti ini?" Protes Hyukjae yang merasa sahabatnya yang satu ini menjadi agak sedikit cetus.

"Benarkah? Ahh mianhae Hyukie. Mungkin karena bawaan bayiku. Aku jadi sedikit mudah merasa kesal belakangan ini." Sesal Donghae.

" _Aegi?!_ " Tanya Hyukjae, merasa ragu akan pendengarannya. Donghae pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan kepadanya, Chagiya?" Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari luar ruangan. Mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae mengenai bayi tadi.

"Ahh.. Iya. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Jadi begini Hae-ah. Sanggar kami akan mengadakan pagelaran musik pada bulan Oktober. Namun satu tenaga pengajarku mengambil cuti melahirkan dan yang satunya lagi berhenti karena dia harus pindah ke luar kota. Kami kekurangan tenaga pelatih di sini Hae. Aku yakin kau masih belum mempunyai pekerjaan kan, Hae-ah. Jadi, kau mau membantu kami kan?" Terang Hyukjae, berharap sahabatnya bersedia membantunya.

"Pagelaran musik bukanlah hal kecil. Apa kau yakin mau mempekerjakanku, Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Ia sedikit ragu dengan kemampuannya.

"Salah satu murid kami mengatakan pernah melihatmu di Seoul. Dan katanya kau adalah salah satu guru di sekolah SM Music School. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah bergabung dengan mereka. Yang sekali lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

"Jadi haruskah kami meragukan kemampuan seorang guru dari salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di Seoul?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan Donghae. Donghae pun hanya bisa tersipu mendengarnya. Merasa sedikt berlebihan akan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sehebat itu.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kalian pikirkan." Jawab Donghae.

"Oh.. Come On Lee Donghae. Dua puluh tahun lebih aku berteman denganmu. Aku tahu pasti kemampuanmu. Jadi berhentilah merendah." Hyukjae berargumen, berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

"Kami akan membayarmu dengan harga yang setimpal Hae." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalian harus membayarku mahal." Celetuk Donghae diiringi dengan tawa.

"Dasar, mata duitan." Cetus Hyukajae.

"Jadi kau tidak rela membayarku, heoh?" Tanya Donghae mengompori.

"Aku bercanda Hae-ah. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih. Kami pasti akan membayarmu." Balas Hyukjae, heran dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Aku juga bercanda pabo. Tidak usah dipikirkan masalah bayaran itu. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian." Donghae mengklarifikasi. Ia pun tersenyum setelahnya. Membantu sahabat adalah prioritasnya.

"Tidak lucu, Ikan." Sepertinya ia masih kesal.

"Sudahlah Hyukie. Terima kasih Hae. Kau yang terbaik." Kyuhyun begitu berterima kasih. Berkat Donghae bebannya sedikit berkurang.

"Ini proposal kegiatan kami. Semuanya dijelaskan di dalamnya. Bila ada yang kurang jelas kau dapat bertanya kepada kami." Jelas Kyuhyun. Donghae pun membacanya dengan seksama.

"Terdapat kekosongan pelatih di biola, akustik dan tari. Kau bisa memilih satu atau dua dari kekosongan itu. Tapi aku berharap kau mau mengambil biola dan tari. Kami benar-benar belum mendapatkan pelatih biola sampai saat ini." Lanjut Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melatih biola. Namun aku akan sedikit membantu di akustik. Aku tidak bisa mengambil tari. Kau lebih mahir dibanding denganku Hyukie." Jawab Donghae. Dengan keadaannya saat ini, tidak mungkin ia melatih tari, bukan.

"Aish.. Padahhal aku niat ingin bersantai. Tapi yasudahlah. Tapi Hae, kau juga harus mau mengambil bagian dalam pertunjukkannya yah." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Kau harus benar-benar membayarku mahal Lee Hyukjae." Donghae terkekeh. Temannya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memutuskan segalanya dengan seenaknya. Benar-benar mengurasnya. Namun semua tidak masalah baginya. Selama itu menyenangkan dan untuk kebaikan sahabatnya. Ia akan dengan senang hati.

Percakapan mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan membahas konsep acara mereka. Menyampaikan tiap ide atau gagasan untuk mengisi acara mereka. Sedikit perdebatan kecil pun tak lepas dari diskusi mereka. Gelak tawa dan canda tak pernah terhenti dari mulut mereka. mengingatkan akan cerita lama yang sempat terlupa.

"Latihan dimulai pada hari Senin jam lima sore. Kami akan mengenalkanmu pada murid-muridmu nanti. Aku berharap kau akan mudah akrab dengan mereka. Mereka anak-anak yang menyenangkan." Ujar Kyuhyun, berharap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku mohon pamit, aku masih ada janji dengan orang lain." Balas Donghae dengan percaya diri. Namun karena ia telah memiliki janji lain, maka ia harus pergi.

"Baiklah Hae. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Hyukjae.

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku pergi." Pamit Donghae.

"Oh iya. Jangan lupa urus lemak pada perutmu. Kau seperti orang hamil." Celetuk Hyukjae, membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku memang sedang hamil." Jawab Donghae, yang langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan dua namja yang terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar melawak Hae." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Teriak Donghae dari kejauhan.

"Yak, Hae. Cepat kembali dan jelaskan semuanya." Panggil Hyukjae yang penasaran dengan pernyataan Donghae tersebut. Namun sudah terlambat. Donghae telah melaju dengan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Donghae hamil? Benarkah?"

~Nappeun Bam~

Donghae memasuki area rumah sakit. Perasaan yang sama seperti pertama kali ia datang ke rumah sakit ini muncul kembali. Perasaan yang begitu familiar menyelubunginya. Namun ia abaikan semua itu. Ia rapatkan coat merah miliknya, menyembunyikan perutnya yang kini semakin membesar. Ia pun mulai melangkah memasuki rumah sakit.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuklah." Sahut pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Donghae pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang sama saat pertama kali ia datang kerumah sakit ini.

"Duduklah." Pinta Kibum. Yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih dari bibir Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kibum. Memulai percakapan.

"Baik. Namun yah seperti yang kau katakan Bumie. Aku sedikit kewalahan dengan rasa mualku." Adu Donghae.

"Itu wajar. Kau meminum obatnya?"

"Ya, itu sangat membantuku." Jawab Donghae

"Ini hasil scannya dan laporan diagnosisnya." Ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Saat ini keadaannya memang kurang baik. Namun berusahalah demi kehidupannya." Ujar Kibum memberikan semangat. Memang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Balas Donghae dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Membuat Kibum entah kenapa menjadi merindu melihatnya.

"Datanglah dua minggu lagi, untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Kita akan melihat letak plasenta dan mendeteksi kelainan anatomi janin. Apakah ada kecacatan pada janin atau tidak." Terang Kibum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae singkat. Ia masih merasa canggung dengan Kibum.

"Oh iya. Berhentilah memakai celana itu. Aku tidak akan melayanimu jika kau datang masih menggunakan jeans atau celana yang kecil atau ketat di kakimu." Himbau Kibum.

"Wae? Semua celanaku modelnya seperti ini." Protes Donghae. Yah semua celananya memang berukuran pas di kakinya. Ia adalah seorang pelatih tari, bukan pekerja kantoran yang memakai celana longgar di kakinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih menanganimu yang menggunakan piyama dari pada dengan pakaian itu."

"Memasuki minggu ke 15, janinmu akan mulai bergerak. Jika kau masih bersikeras menggunkan pakaian itu, itu dapat menghambat pertumbuhan janinmu, Hae." Jelas Kibum yang sontak membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Araso." Donghae pun tak dapat mengelak jika ini sudah menyangkut janinnya.

"Oh ya Kibumie. Waktu itu Sooyoung mengatakan bahwa kau pernah berurusan dengan kasus sepertiku. Benarkah itu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Hm.." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah bayinya dapat lahir dengan selamat?" Tanya Donghae kembali. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya dan janinnya.

"Pria yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah seorang anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang pria." Ujar Kibum yang sontak membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar nama Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng?" Tanya balik Kibum.

"Tidak." Jawab Donghae dengan pasti. Membuat Kibum sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Mereka adalah orang tuaku. Rumah sakit ini adalah milik ayahku sedangkan Kim Heechul adalah salah satu Dokter kandungan di rumah sakit ini yang dinikahi oleh ayahku. Dan ia adalah seorang namja." Kibum menjelaskan yang menciptakan decak kagum dari Donghae.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya yah?" Bingung Donghae. Ia sudah tinggal lama di sini namun ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kami pindah ke Cina saat aku berusia enam tahun dan baru kembali lagi lima tahun lalu setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku." Lanjut Kibum.

"Ah pantas aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil hingga aku melupakannya. Dan setelah aku pergi selama enam tahun yang lalu, aku baru kembali lagi ke Mokpo sebulan yang lalu." Ujar Donghae.

"Mungkin." Balas Kibum pelan, bahkan seakan berbisik. Sebenarnya ia sedikit jengkel dengan pembahasan ini.

"Kibumie, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan 'ibumu'?" Tanya Donghae. Ia penasaran dengan orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Mungkin ia dapat banyak bertanya kepada orang itu, terlebih orang itu adalah ibunya Kibum dan seorang dokter kandungan.

"Ia sedang berada di Hongkong. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya setelah ia kembali." Jawab Kibum.

"Benarkah? Ahh.. Terima kasih banyak Kibum-ah, kau telah banyak membantuku." Ujar Donghae begitu berterima kasih.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Ku tunggu kabar darimu Kibumie."

"Berhati-hatilah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Donghae pun meninggalkan ruangan Kibum. Hatinya begitu senang hari ini. Ia merasa seakan-akan memasuki dunia baru. Ia tidak sendiri. Mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Melupakan segalanya yang telah lalu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah janin yang kini ada dalam kandungannya. Sosok yang akan menemaninya saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Ia bahkan melupaknmu, eomma." Gumam Kibum.

~Nappeun Bam~

Kini sang langit mulai merona mega. Menghantarkan mereka kembali keperaduannya. Namun tidak bagi mereka sang penguasa malam, mereka yang mulai berburu ketika sang malam menjelma. Mereka yang haus akan yuforia malam.

"Kau ingin kemana thore-thore begini, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat hyungnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau thudah bekerja? Kaukan thedang mengandung, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya. Yah, ia sudah mengetahui keadaan hyungngya saat ini. Semenjak Donghae pindah ke samping apartemennya , ia jadi sering bermain bahkan menginap di sana. Jadi tidak heran jika ia sudah mengetahui keadaan hyungnya yang sedang mengandung.

"Aku hanya mengajar alat musik. Jadi tenang saja." Jawab Donghae, mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya yang khawatir kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa thore thekali? Memang kau kerja dimana hyung?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Mengajar di sebuah sanggar, jadi tentu kegiatannya sehabis para siswa pulang sekolah. Kau tahu Sanggar Shappire Blue di daerah sekitar Yeongsan?" Jawab Donghae dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Thappire Blue? Ya thamping ? Yang milik Hyukjae hyung?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Menciptakan kekehan dari bibir Donghae karena pelafalannya.

"Iya. Kau mengenal Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Mengapa dongsaengnya yang satu ini mengetahui sahabatnya.

"Tentu thaja. Hyukjae hyung thetiap minggu thelalu mendatangi apartemenmu hyung. Ahh ia berrti kau thudah bertemu dengannya? Thepertinya ia thelalu menunggu kepulanganmu hyung." Ujar Sehun, yang membuat Donghae sekali lagi merasa bersalah. Seberharga itukah dirinya hingga temannya selalu setia menunggunya. Memikitkannya membuatnya hampir menangis.

"Hyung?" Tanya Sehun, menyadarkan Donghae yang melamun.

"Ahh.. Nae? Mianhae aku sedikit melamun." Sahutnya.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Thebaiknya kau thegera berangkat hyung, langit mulai gelap." Himbau Sehun.

"Nae. Aku berangkat." Pamit Donghae.

"Hati-hati. Dan titipkan thalamku untuk Hyukjae hyung dan kekasihnya."

Donghae pun beranjak setelah berpamitan. Ia bergegas karena tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

~Nappeun Bam~

Donghae menapakkan kakinya pada bangunan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah sanggar. Ia perhatikan ukiran-ukiran cantik yang menghiasi ruang di dalamnya. Ia tidak memperhatikannya ketika pertama kali ia datang ke tempat ini. Terlihat begitu indah dan artistik. Potret-potret indah pun turut menghiasi tiap dinding bangunan tersebut. Hingga netranya kini tertuju pada ruangan dengan pintu eboni yang kokoh. Ia masuki ruangan tersebut. Menampakkan sosok pria yang menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Kau masih tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku Lee Donghae?" Tanya pria tersebut begitu mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah aku datang kesini untuk mengajar, bukan untuk mendongeng, eoh?" Balas Donghae.

"OOHH.. Ayolah Hae-ah.. Kau mau sahabatmu ini mati karena penasaran, heoh? Setidaknya ceritakan sedikit kepadaku Hae." Pintanya kepada Donghae. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi kepada Donghae. Bukankah mereka sahabat? Lalu mengapa Donghae masih merahasiakan segalanya.

"Mianhae. Araso, aku akan mengatakan secara garis besarnya saja. Dengarkan baik-baik." Pinta Donghae.

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu Hae." Balas Hyukjae.

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak. Berpikir, apakah ia benar-benar siap untuk menceritakannya.

"Siwon menikah dengan wanita lain. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Itulah sebabnya aku dapat kembali kesini." Jelas Donghae, meski sedikit pahit ia menceritakannya. Namun semua telah lebih baik.

"Lalu Siwon membiarkanmu begitu saja?" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit kesal.

"Ia tidak mengetahuinya. Aku pun baru mengetahui bahwa aku sedang hamil saat kandunganku sudah memasuki usia 12 minggu." Lanjut Donghae. Menciptakan raut iba dari lawan bicaranya.

"Akan ku bunuh kau Choi Siwon. Bila aku bertemu denganmu." Ujar Hyukjae penuh amarah. Marah kepada Siwon yang sudah berani mengkhianati sahabatnya.

"Lalu apakah Kibum sudah menemuimu dan mengetahui keadaanmu?" Tanya Hukjae tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Ialah yang menjadi dokter kandunganku." Terang Donghae dengan wajah yang santai.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan wajah sedatar itu Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae, merasa ada yang salah dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terus kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kibum?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan Ki.. Buum?" Ujar Hyukjae yang terbata pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Melupakan Kibum? Apa maksudmu, Kibum adalah salah satu orang penting dalam hidupku yang aku lupakan?" Tanyanya meragu.

"Ahh.. Ya, tentu saja kau melupakannya Hae. Diakan.. dia itu hanya dokter yang terkenal dikota ini. Jadi pasti kau melupakannya." Jelas Hyukjae terbata.

" _Siaal.. Mianhae Kibum-ah. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya._ " Ucap Hyukjae membatin. Meruntukki akan kebodohannya.

"Jika ia hanya sebatas dokter yang aku kenal. Itu mustahil. Karena ia baru menjadi dokter setelah aku meninggalkan kota ini, Hyukie. Apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu kepadaku, Hyukie?" Tanyanya sedikit marah, karena sahabatnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan? Lalu bagaimana ekspresinya ketika bertemu denganmu? Bukankah seperti kalian tidak saling mengenal kan? Itu mungkin karena kau yang tidak mengenalinya, maka ia berlaku demikian." Terang Hyukjae.

"Apakah ia adalah termasuk orang yang berharga bagiku?" Tanya Donghae meragu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang Kibum. Yang ia ingat hanyalah kejadian-kejadian setelah ia terbangun dari komanya. Namun selama itu tidak pernah ada Kibum dalam kehidupannya. Lalu salahkah ia bila tidak mengingat Kibum? Ia pun ingin mengingat segalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mianhae. Tanyalah langsung padanya." Jawab Hyukjae merasa tidak enak hati dengan sahabatnya.

Mereka pun bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing. Kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Donghae beberapa tahun silam, terngiang kembali dalam benak mereka. namun lamunan mereka terhenti oleh suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Hyukjae, Donghae? Mau sampai kapan kalian melamun. Anak-anak sudah menunggu kalian." Panggil Kyuhyun, mengganggu khayal mereka.

"Nae. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Donghae dan Hyukjae serempak. Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan misteri itu kan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Ini adalah ruang latihan kami. Silahkan masuk, di sana kita akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Kyuhyun memandu Donghae. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Menampakkan beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Ruangan tersebut terasa nyaman. Mereka pun menyambut Donghae dengan ramah, tidak ada satu pun tatapan sinis tertuju padanya. Setelah mendengar beberapa pengantar dari Kyuhyun, Donghae pun diperkenankan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku akan mengajar biola dan akustik. Mohon kerjasamanya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Salam Donghae dengan begitu ramah, senyuman manis tak luput dari bibir tipis darinya. Membuat siapa pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Untuk Special stage, biar aku yang memperkenalkan mereka. ini adalah Chanyeol dan Minhyuk. Mereka akan menjadi drummer kita." Ujar Hyukjae menunjuk pria dengan tubuh yang begitu tinggi dan pria imut di sampingnya.

"Untuk Akustik. Ada Lay, Junieel dan Younghwa. Yang duduk di pojok sana, ada Taeyang yang menjadi leader tari dan vocal kita." Lanjut Hyukjae memperkenalkan member yang lainnya. Acara mereka pun hanya diisi dengan perkenalan dengan member-membelainnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan Hae, Kami belum menentukan para pemain biola. Kau saja yang memilih, karena nanti merekalah yang akan menemanimu di atas panggung Hae." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka selesai berkenalan dengan masing-masing pemain.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita pindah ke ruang musik bersama calon kandidatnya?" Tanya Donghae takingin berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyiapkan lima orang terbaik, namun kau cukup memilih dua diantaranya sebagai pendampingmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. Kau mengatakannya, seakan-akan ini adalah pementasan untukku." Celoteh Donghae yang tentu mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

Mereka pun memasuki ruang musik. Di sana terpampang berbagai music di sana. Enam buah biola pun sudah tersedia di sana. Termasuk sebuah grand piano yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian Donghae.

"Siapa yang akan memainkan solo piano nanti?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Karena memang mereka belum memberi tahunya siapa yang akan bermain solo piano untuk pertunjukkan nanti.

"Aku." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu percaya diri.

"Kau yang terbaik Kyu." Balas Donghae. Yah dia memang mengetahui betul bagaimana permainan Kyuhyun, ia adalah pianist terbaik di Mokpo sejak ia duduk di sekolah.

"Kau pun demikian, Hae. Sekarang mulailah audisinya." Balas Kyuhyun. Tak berpikir panjang Donghae pun langsung mengambil sebuah biola, dan memerintahkan para kandidat mengambil biola masing-masing.

"Aku tahu kalian adalah yang terbaik dalam hal ini. Tapi maaf, kami hanya membutuhkan dua orang untuk tampil bersamaku. Tapi tenang, yang tidak dapat bagian ini bukan berarti kalian tidak akan ikut andil dalam pertunjukkan ini. Masih banyak bangku kosong untuk kalian." Ujar Dnghae menyemangati.

"Aku akan memainkan beberapa simponi atau melodi. Dan kalian cobalah untuk masuk dalam permainanku. Yang dapat mengimbangiku dengan baik. Kalianlah yang terpilih." Jelas Donghae akan aturan mainya. Ia pun memulai memainkan biolanya.

Donghae mulai memainkan biolanya. Ia memulai dengan melodi yang begitu terkenal dan familiar di kalangan pencinta musik klasik. Ia mainkan Symphony no.9 pada D minor karya Beethoven. Dan benar saja semua dapat mengikuti iramanya dengan sangat baik. Pada symphony kedua, ia mainkan sebuah alunan melodi yang terapung-apung di atas nada-nada rendah. Kemudian ia hentak dengan irama musik pop. Pada saat itu mulai satu persatu para kandidat mengikuti iramanya. Hingga akhirnya semua memainkan biolanya pada irama yang riang gembira. Symphony no. 34 pada D minor karya Haydn.

"Kalian sangat hebat. Saatnya permainan terakhir." Sela Donghae sebelum melanjutkan permainannya.

Ia mulai mengambil nafas, mencoba mempersiapkan diri. Ia langsung mulai dengan gesekan string yang tinggi yang seakan-akan menggambarkan sebuah peristiwa hujan es. Gesekkan stringnya semakin cepat, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang memekakkan telinga namun terdengar indah. Satu persatu mereka mulai mengikuti. Namun beberapa diantaranya tidak mampu mengikutinya. Tangannya bermain lincah di atas biolanya. Yang menyaksikan pun berdecak kagum dengan permainan biolanya.

Kini tak ada yang mengikuti permainannya. Donghae pun mengurangi tempo permainannya, berharap masih ada yang mampu menimpalinya. Dan benar harapnya, terdapat dua namja mulai memainkan biolanya. Largo, mereka memulai pada tempo lambat. Mencoba menyesuaikan permainan mereka dengan Donghae. Donghae pun mengubah temponya menjadi Allegro non molto.

Tempo-tempo cepat pun mereka mainkan. Sebuah melodi yang menggambarkan akan musim dingin. Permainan mereka seakan membawamu pada musim dingin yang membekukan. Namun memberikan kecerian tersendiri bagi penikmatnya. Concerto No. 4 pada F minor, "L'inverno" (Winter) karya Vivaldi mengalun indah. Dengan tempo Allegro yang sangat memukau mereka tutup permainan mereka. menciptakan sorak dan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari mereka yang menyaksikan.

"Henry-ah dan Benji-ah, kalian akan tampil bersamaku. Kalian sangat hebat, sampai aku hampir kehilangan tempoku." Puji Donghae kepada dua namja yang dapat bermain biola dengan sangat baik bersama dengan dirinya. Namun tidak melupakan peserta lainnya.

Setelah pertunjukkan kecil tadi mereka pun akhirnya berkumpul dengan pemain inti lainnya. Membagi job desk mereka masing-masing. Membahas konsep pertunjukkan dan segala hal teknis dan non teknis mereka bicarakan.

" _Jeongmal Gomawoyo,_ Hae-ah. Kau telah banyak membantuku. Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Selain kau harus menjaga tubuhmu kau kini juga harus menjaga kesehatan janin yang sedang kau kandung." Ujar Hyukjae menasehati. Mengingatkan akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu Hyukie, Kyunie. Dan tenang saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Tunjukknya pada perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Besok-besok minta tolonglah pada si cadel untuk mengantarkanmu. Agar aku bisa mengantarmu saat pulang. Aku sedikit khawatir denganmu yang harus pulang malam-malam seperti ini." Pinta Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil atau pun seorang gadis Kyu. Sudahlah tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pamit." Tutur Donghae agar sahabatnya tidak perlu khawatir kepadanya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Donghae pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Saat ini sang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Menyebabkan jalanan yang begitu sepi. Suasana ini membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Namun ia harus menapiknya, karena hal ini akan menjadi hal rutinitasnya mulai saat ini. Yah, mulai saat ini harinya kan diisi dengan melatih alat musik. Berangkat pada jam lima sore dan pulang pada jam sepuluh malam ia lakukan.

~Nappeun Bam~

Ia pandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Menampakkan tubuh yang mulai menggemuk. Pipi tirusnya kini menghilang, tergantikan pipi yang kenyal pada wajahnya. Helaian coklat ikalnya ia biarkan sedikit memanjang. Menjadikannya nampak begitu manis bagi ukuran seorang pria. Perut sixpack yang selama ini ia dambakan pun kini telah hilang. Ia raba perutnya yang kini nampak jelas membesar. Mengejutkannya akan apa yang ia rasakan dalam perutnya.

"Ia bergerak." Ia terkejut dengan pergerakkan janin di dalam perutnya. Merasakannya bergerak membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia merasa seakan bermimpi memiliki makhluk hidup lainnya yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia begitu haru. Ia usap perutnya kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang, menciptakan gerakan lembut di dalamnya.

Ia pandangi kembali cerminan tubuhnya. Mengingatkan ia kembali pada masalahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku kenakan saat menemuinya nanti? Hanya tinggal piyama dan celana training yang masih muat di pinggangku. _Otteokkhae_?" Bimbangnya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Namun Kibum tidak ingin melayaninya bila ia tidak mengganti kebiasaan berpakaiannya. Ia memang sudah membeli celana khusus untuk orang hamil. Namun, untuk busana atas apa yang harus ia kenakan? Tidak mungkin ia harus selalu mengenakan coat untuk menutupi perutnya

Bukannya ia malu karena sedang mengandung. Hanya saja, jika ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan menunjukkan perut buncitnya. Bukannya terlihat seperti orang hamil, justru ia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang terkena busung lapar atau gizi buruk. Ia frustasi membayangkannya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Maka ia putuskan untuk meraih telponnya dan mengirim pesan kepada temannya yang ia kira dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya.

 **To: Sooyoung-ah**

" **Aku membutuhkanmu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"**

 **From: Sooyoung-ah**

" **Kau bertanya di waktu yang tepat. Aku akan meluncur ke apatemenmu. sarangHAEyo oppa."**

Tidak lama dari datangnya pesan tersebut, terdengar suara bel berbunyi yang ia yakin dengan pasti siapa yang datang. Tentu saja sosok cantik yang ia kirimi pesan tadi.

"Jadi, Ada apa oppa?" Donghae tak bersuara, ia hanya menggerakkan kepadanya mengarah pada tumpukkan pakaian yang sudah bertebaran di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau pasti bingung memilih pakaian karena perkataan Kibum Oppa." Tebak Sooyoung, yang disambut dengan anggukan lesu dari Donghae.

"Baiklah. Serahkan kepadaku." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Ia lihat-lihat semua isi lemari Donghae, mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia pandangi Donghae dengan tajam. Ia pandangi Donghae yang kini mengenakan kemeja besar dan panjang yang hampir menyentuh lututnya. Cardigan abu-abu juga menghiasi tubuh atasnya. Namun tanpa menggunakan celana untuk menutupi kakinya. Ia pandangi terus Donghae, hingga ia tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide.

"Cepat pakai celanamu , oppa. Dan ikutlah denganku pulang." Donghae pun untuk kesekian kalinya hana bisa pasrah dengan tingkah laku tiba-tiba adik perempuannya itu. Mereka pun pergi menuju rumah Sooyoung.

~Napeun Bam~

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka pun sampai pada tempat tujuan. Tempat yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia singgahi. Tempat ia sering bermain ketika kecil, di kala orang tuanya harus pergi tanpa dirinya. Ia merindukan tempat ini.

"Eomaaaaaa.." Teriak Sooyoung saat sampai di rumahnya. Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Sooyoung di mana pun.

"Waeyo, Sooyoung-ah?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik dari balik pintu.

"Lihat siapa yang aku bawa." Ujar Sooyoung sambil medorong Donghae memasuki rumah.

"Donghae-ah, kau kah itu?" Tanya wanita itu. Terlihat genangan air pada pelepuk matanya, namun senyum yang begitu damai dan meneduhkan terpantri diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku pulang, Leeteuk ahjuma." Salam Donghae yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan yang begitu erat dari Leeteuk. Menggambarkan betapa rindunya ia kepada Donghae. Donghae pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Eommaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sooyoung yang sontak menghancurkan momen haru mereka.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, aku mendengarmu. Waeyo?" Ujar Leeteuk yang sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan hyperaktif anaknya yang satu ini.

"Mianhae. Lalu dimana kau menyimpan baju hamilmu eomma?" Tanya Sooyoung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengacak-acak lemari eommanya.

"Baju Hamil?"

 **To be continue...**

 **gimana? sudah panjangkah? belum? ahh mianhae.. hanya segini batas kemampuanku..**

 **maaf juga ga bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu..**

 **hope you like it.. dan mohon kritik dan sarannya.. #bow**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kembali

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, KyuHyuk, YeolHun

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 5

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 5: Kembali**_

"Eommaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sooyoung yang sontak menghancurkan momen haru mereka.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, aku mendengarmu. Waeyo?" Ujar Leeteuk yang sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan hyperaktif anaknya yang satu ini.

"Mianhae. Lalu dimana kau menyimpan baju hamilmu eomma?" Tanya Sooyoung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengacak-acak lemari eommanya.

"Baju Hamil?"

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Kini ia terduduk lesu. Meruntuki apa yang sedang ia alami. Wajahnya tertunduk, menatap nanar pada helaian kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tak berani menampakkan dirinya kepada mereka yang menantinya.

"Oppa.. Ayo cepat keluar." Panggil Sooyoung kepada Donghae yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar ibunya.

" _Shireo.._ " Bantah Donghae, benar-benar malu akan keadaannya saat ini.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada oppamu, Sooyoung-ah?" Tanya ibunya dengan heran. Hal usil apalagi yang dilakukan oleh anaknya hingga oppanya tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya.

"Ishh.. _Oppa palliwa, gwaenchanayo._ " Panggil Sooyoung kembali, mencoba meyakinkan Donghae bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan langkah ragu Donghae akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah-wajah yang kini menyaksikannya. Dengan gerakkan kaku ia menampakkan dirinya. Dirinya yang kini mengenakan sebuah dress dengan bahan siffon lembut berwarna peach membalut kulit putihnya. Kerah sabrinanya terbuka lebar menampakkan punggung putihnya yang menggoda. Kerut pada garis empire, menambahkan kesan perutnya lebih bervolume, namun terlihat semakin anggun dikenakan. Surai cokelatnya pun ia biarkan sedikit memanjang. Dengan penampilannya saat ini, membuat siapapun terpana melihatnya. Termasuk pria yang kini baru saja hadir dihadapannya.

" _Omona_ , siapa wanita cantik ini, _yeobo_?" Tanya pria itu kepada istrinya, yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sooyoung. Matanya terus menatap pada sosok baru di rumahnya, namun wajah itu begitu familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Ahh.. Dia.." Nyonya Leeteuk pun tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Ia pun masih tertegun dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ia putramu, yeobo." Lanjut nyonya Leeteuk setelah kembali akan lamunannya. Yah, Donghae memang sudah dianggap olehnya sebagai anaknya.

"Putraku?" Tanya sang suami bingung. Putranya? Tapi mengapa yang ada dihadapannya kini seorang wanita manis, bahkan sedang mengandung. Ia pun kembali menatap sosok itu, hingga membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

"DONGHAE-AH? Kaukah itu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga kepada Donghae, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Yang ditanya pun hanya dapat mengangguk lesu, pasrah akan semua tanggapan mengenai penampilan barunya.

"Sejak kapan kau merubah orientasimu, Hae-ah? Kenapa kau bisa begitu cantik? Kau melakukan operasi plastik dimana? Dan apakah kandungan ini juga hasil rekayasa meja operasi?" Kim Kangin, sang kepala keluarga terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan aneh. Menciptakan kembali desahan pasrah dari Donghae.

"Aahh.. Annyeong ahjushi. Lama tak bertemu." Salam Donghae dengan senyuman yang agak sedikit dipakakan, bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa semua pertanyaan itu.

"Sooyoung-ah, kau yang harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada keluargamu, karena semua ini adalah ulahmu." Tuduh Donghae. Kepercayaan dirinya kini benar-benar pada titik terendah.

"Hehe.. Baiklah." Jawab Sooyoung dengan cengiran khas diwajahnya, merasa puas akan pekerjaannya untuk oppa tercintanya. Mereka pun akhirnya saling berbincang, melepaskan segala rindu yang membuncah dan juga menceritakan semua kejadian yang Donghae alami. Isakkan haru dan gelak tawa menjadi melodi pelengkap dalam cengkrama mereka.

"Ahjushi, ahjumma, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian kembali. Dan terima kasih dengan baju yang cantik ini." Ujar Donghae, merasa bahagia karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarga lamanya.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Aku tidak menyangka akan sangat cocok dibadanmu, Hae-ah." Balas Leeteuk dengan senyum yang begitu meneduhkan.

"Sering-seringlah kemari. Aah.. Tidak, sepertinya kami yang harus mengunjungimu. Tidak baik bagi ibu hamil keluar untuk perjalanan jauh." Sambung Kangin, yang sontak membuat Donghae malu mendengar kata ibu hamil.

"Nee.. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian. Aku mohon pamit, jagalah kesehatan kalian." Pamit Donghae kepada keduanya. Pelukan hangat pun ia dapat dari keduanya.

"Kau juga jagalah kesehatan badan dan janinmu. Itu berlaku untukmu juga Sooyoung-ah. Hati-hati di jalan." Himbau Leeteuk kepada kedua anaknya, sambil menghantarkan kepergian keduanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mampir di toko pakaian dulu, oppa." Ujar Sooyoung di sela perjalanan mereka.

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin berbelanja?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli bajumu, oppa. Memangnya besok kau mau memakai pakaian itu lagi ke rumah sakit? Hari ini pun kau beruntung karena ada sepatuku yang pas dengan kakimu oppa." Terang Sooyoung.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Donghae dengan lesu. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan penampilan sekarang.

"Tenang oppa, Kibum oppa pasti menyukaimu." Celetuk Sooyoung tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Sooyoung-ah?" Tanya Donghae atas pernyataan deongsaengnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita berbelanja. Kajjaaaaaa..." Ujarnya sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Mengabaikan Donghae yang makin berkelut dalam pikirannya.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Kesunyian menyergap pada ruang yang pengap. Puluhan kereta beroda empat menghimpit tiap sisinya. Sedangkan ia hanya terduduk pada kursi pengemudi dalam mobilnya. Menatap pada cermin, mencoba meneguhkan hatinya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

" _Hwaiting!"_ Ujarnya kembali mencoba menyemangati diri.

Kini ia mulai menuruni mobilnya, dengan ragu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya pun menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan identitas dirinya. Kakinya terus bergerak memasuki koridor rumah sakit, hingga ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang ia kenal pasti. Tangannya pun bergerak mencoba membuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut, sebelum seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Chogiyo?"_

 _Deg.._

Ia sangat menghafal suara itu, suara yang kini mulai terbiasa ditelinganya. Seseorang yang kini tertegun melihatnya. Menciptakan raut wajah khawatir terpantri pada wajah Donghae. Takut bila penampilannya akan membuat jijik sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Donghae?" Tanya sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang memang ia kenal.

"Nee.. Apa aku terlihat aneh berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae dengan ragu.

" _Tidak. Justru kau terlihat begitu cantik, Hae-ah_." Jawab Kibum membatin, sungguh ia sangat ingin mengatakan itu di depan Donghae. Namun entah mengapa, tawa tertahanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hahmmptt.." Tawanya tertahan, takut bila perlakuannya akan menyinggung Donghae.

"Hiks.. Benarkan, penampilan ini begitu memalukan. Lebih baik aku kemari menggunakan piyama saja." Ujar Donghae. Ia benar-benar malu, memakai pakaian ini pasti membuatnya terlihat konyol di mata Kibum. Tidak ingin terlihat konyol lebih lama, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun niatnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan lain yang meraih tangannya.

" _Mianhae._ Aku bukan bermaksud menghinamu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, melihat kau sampai melakukan hal ini. Maafkan aku yang telah lancang." Ucap Kibum meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

"Kau.. Kau terlihat cantik Hae-ah." Ucapnya terbata dan terbilang pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal pandangannya pun tidak memperhatikan, ia begitu malu untuk mengatakannya. Donghae yang mendengarkannya pun hanya dapat tersipu malu. Entah mengapa bila Kibum yang mengatakannya, membuat hatinya sedikit mendesir bahagia.

Sebelumnya Kibum pun sempat tertegun melihat perubahan Donghae, tidak menyangka Donghae dapat terlihat begitu cantik dengan busana wanita itu. Memang Donghae memiliki kulit putih yang terawat, wajahnya begitu manis, dan perawakannya pun terbilang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki, menyebabkan nampak tidak aneh bagi Donghae dalam balutan dress cantik.

"Mau masuk?" Tawar Kibum sambil melepas genggamannya yang cukup lama ia lakukan.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Melakukan pemeriksaan seperti pemeriksaan sebelumnya yang pernah mereka lakukan. Memeriksakan keadaan janin yang berada dalam kandungan Donghae.

"Detak jantungnya sudah stabil, walaupun janinmu terbilang kecil namun keadaannya sudah membaik. Kau telah melakukan hal yang terbaik, Hae-ah." Jelas Kibum kembali setelah pemeriksaannya. Sedikit memberikan semangat kepada Donghae.

"Yah terima kasih banyak Kibumie." Ucapnya dengan tulus. Ia begitu senang dengan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini. Ia begitu senang karena dapat melihat bentuk janinnya dengan cukup jelas dan juga keadaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Senyuman bahagia pun tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang, ikutlah makan bersamaku." Pinta Kibum.

"Ahh.. Baiklah." Jawab Donghae ragu. Ia sebenarnya sedikit risih untuk berlama-lama di rumah sakit dengan penampilan ini. Namun ia harus membiasakan diri mulai saat ini, dan sejujurnya memang ia juga belum makan siang, maka ia putuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kibum.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kantin rumah sakit bersama-sama. Mereka melewati tiap koridor yang dipenuhi dengan pengunjung maupun pasien rumah sakit. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, seorang dokter muda dan tampan yang dielu-elukan masyarakat Mokpo kini berjalan berdua dengan seorang 'wanita' cantik di sampingnya, tentu membuat siapapun iri melihatnya. Donghae yang merasa diperhatikan pun sedikit merasa risih dan takut, hingga ia refleks mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kibum dan mencengkram lengan baju Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum yang menyadarinya pun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

" _Kau tak pernah berubah Hae-ah._ " Ujar Kibum membatin.

Kini mereka pun telah berada di kantin dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman di meja mereka. Mereka memilih tempat yang agak sedikit memojok, untuk menghindari mata-mata yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Kibum tak ingin Donghae merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu besok?" Tanya Kibum di sela makan mereka.

"Kebetulan aku libur mengajar besok. Ada apa?" Jawab Donghae.

"Orang tuaku telah kembali. Jika kau sempat aku akan menemanimu menemui orang tuaku. Kebetulan aku juga libur untuk tiga hari ke depan." Terang Kibum memenuhi janjinya kepada Donghae.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku bisa." Balas Donghae dengan semangat. Yah memang ia sangat menantikan kesempatan ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Oh iya, tadi kau bilang, kau mengajar?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ahh.. Iya, aku mengajar alat musik di sanggar shappire blue milik Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Eehh.. kalian berteman bukan?" Ujarnya dengan ragu pada tiap kalimatnya.

"Eh.. Ya, mereka temanku." Jawab Kibum. Tentu saja ia mengenal kedua pria itu. Mereka adalah teman baiknya sejak kecil, termasuk Donghae. Bahkan, sesungguhnya ia tahu apa pekerjaan Donghae, apa yang biasa dilakukan Donghae, apa pun yang menyangkut Donghae ia mengetahuinya semua. Dan semua itu ia ketahui berkat kedua temannya yang telah menceritakan segalanya ketika ia kembali ke Mokpo. Mengetahui semua itu membuat hatinya meringis.

Dengan pembahasan itu pun suasana keduanya tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Keduanya tertunduk, bergelut akan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Lanjutkanlah makanmu. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba. Tanpa membiarkan Donghae membalas ucapannya, Kibum sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae yang termenung. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

" _Mianhae, Hae-ah._ " Sesalnya dalam hati. Sesalnya yang tak dapat berada di dekat Donghae, ketika sosok itu membutuhkannya. Sesalnya yang tak mampu menjaga Donghae. Sesalnya yang membuat Donghae melupakan dirinya.

Tak berbeda dengan Kibum, penyesalan pun tak lepas dari benak Donghae. Ia terdiam di mejanya. Sendoknya pun telah terlepas dari genggamannya. Termenung dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Kibumie. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu mengingatmu." Ujarnya terisak, menyalahkan dirinya yang tak mampu mengingat segalanya.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Lagi-lagi ia harus berjalan mengendap, menutupi wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan identitasnya. Hari ini ia masih belum bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan penampilannya yang baru. Langkahnya perlahan mencoba setenang mungkin agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekelilignya. Namun percuma, gaya berjalannya malah semakin mengundang curiga bagi sekelilingnya.

"Kau sekarang beralih profesi menjadi Crossdresser?" Tanya Hyukjae yang sontak membuat terkejut Donghae. Yang ditanya pun hanya dapat menunjukkan cengirannya.

" _OH MY GOD! HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE NOONA!"_ Teriak Chanyeol, yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget. Dan kini semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Kanapa kalian begitu berisik?" Ujarnya hampir menangis. Ia sudah pasrah akan keadaan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengganti kostummu untuk pagelaran nanti, Hae." Ujar Kyuhyun menambah suasana semakin ramai.

"Terserah kalian saja." Balas Donghae dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, hyung? Apa kau akan berperan sebagai wanita hamil?" Tanya Benji yang baru hadir. Ia belum mengetahui keadaan sesungguhnya.

"Aku memang sedang hamil Benji-ah." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang kembali terukir diwajahnya.

"MWO?" Teriak mereka semua yang kini berada di ruang latihan dengan serempak, kecuali Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun tentunya. Yah memang yang lain belum mengetahui akan kehamilannya.

Setelah mereka mengetahuinya, mereka pun mulai menanyakan segala hal kepada Donghae. Ini adalah hal yang langka, bukan? Tentu akan menciptakan berbagai pertanyaan dari mereka yang kini mengetahuinya. Namun kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kita kan memulai latihan kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang begitu menakutkan. Sontak mereka pun kembali pada posisi masing-masing, tak ingin merasakan murka sang iblis di hadapan mereka.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat Hae. Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae yang melihat keadaan Donghae yang sediki mengkhawatirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Belakangan ini aku sering memimpikan mimpi yang sama dan terkadang membuat tidurku tidak nyaman." Tutur Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja Hae. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan badan dan janinmu." Himbau Hyukjae, merasa khawatir dengan keadaan temannya kini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukie. Tak perlu khawatir, ini dapat aku atasi." Balas Donghae mencoba meyakinkan temannya agar tak perlu khawatir kepadanya. Hyukjae pun akhirnya hanya dapat menurut. Ia akan memperhatikan Donghae dari belakang untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Terlihat dua anak kecil sedang bermain bersama di pekarangan rumah mereka. bekerjasama membuat sebuah rumah-rumahan yang terbuat dari lego yang berwarna-warni. Tawa mereka terdengar begitu renyah, membuat siapa pun tersenyum menyaksikannya. Mereka terus bermain bersama hingga salah satu dari mereka berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan anak kecil lainnya.

" _Kajima."_ Ujar pria kecil yang ditinggalkan.

" _Mianhae, aku harus pergi Hae."_

" _Kajima."_ Ujar ia lagi, kini air matanya mulai membasahi pipi gempalnya. Namun tak ada balasan. Sosok itu kini semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia mencoba berlari mengejar teman kecilnya. Namun semakin kencang ia berlari, maka semakin jauh jarak mereka tercipta. Hingga tangisan nyaringlah keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" _KAJIMAAAAAAAAA..."_

 _Hahh hahh hahh.._

Donghae terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, seakan ia telah berlari puluhan Kilometer. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Mimpinya benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia pun meraih segelas air yang selalu tersedia di samping tempat tidurnya. Meneguknya, mencoba menetralisir aliran darah pada tubuhnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Gumamnya. Ia lirik jam di atas nakasnya. Pukul 06:14 pagi. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menyiapkan diri sebelum kedatangan Kibum di apartemennya. Yah, mereka akan pergi menuju kediaman Kibum hari ini. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Ia patut dirinya cukup lama di depan cermin. Menyaksikan pantulan dirinya yang kini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lengan berotonya kini menghilang, tergantikan dengan lemak dan daging. Perut sixpacknya kini tergantikan dengan gumpalan daging bernyawa di dalamnya. Namun tak pernah ada sesal akannya. Ia usap perut di balik dress hitamnya, menyampaikan kasih sayang yang mendalam pada janin dalam rahimnya. Terus mengusapnya dengan lembut, hingga terdengar suara bel yang sontak menghentikan pergerakannya.

Ia buka pintu rumahnya, menampakkan seorang pria tampan dengan setelan kaos V neck putih polos dibalut dengan blezer abu-abu dan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan blezernya. Terlihat simple namun begitu menawan. Membuat Donghae tertegun melihatnya.

Tak hanya Donghae, kali ini Kibum pun dibuat takjub kembali dengan penampilan Donghae. Kini Donghae mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan motif hyacinth putih pada bagian bawah, begitu kontras dengan dengan kulit putihnya. Coat panjang berwarna hitamnya ia biarkan terbuka kancingnya, dengan belt ia sampirkan ke belakang membentuk sebuah pita. Membuatnya terlihat anggun nan cantik. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Hanya Donghae dan ibunya lah yang tercantik dimatanya.

"Kita berangkat?" Tanya Kibum memastikan. Donghae pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman, menandakan ia menyetujuinya. Mereka pun pergi menuju kediaman Kibum.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman kibum. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan taman yang luas kini Donghae berada. Pandangannya berkeliling menyaksikan taman yang begitu indah dan asri. Pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Dan ketika ia akan mendekati pintu, tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi gusar.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Kibum yang melihat gelagat Donghae.

"Ahh.. _Gwaechana_ , aku hanya gugup. Seperti aku akan dikenalkan dengan orang tua kekasihku saja. Heheh.." Jawab Donghae yang sontak membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa demikian. Ayo masuk, tak perlu takut." Ajak Kibum sambil meraih tangan Donghae. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada Donghae.

Mereka pun memasuki kediaman keluarga Tan. Saat memasukinya netra mereka disambut dengan design interior rumah yang begitu mewah. Tidak begitu banyak barang-barang di sana. Namun semua yang nampak terlihat begitu artistik dan benilai jual mahal. Membuat Donghae terkagum melihatnya.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan memanggil mama dan papa." Pinta Kibum, yang tentu dituruti oleh Donghae. Donghae pun menunggu sambil meperhatikan rumah tersebut.

"Donghae, kemarilah!" Pinta Kibum kembali kepada Donghae. Donghae pun langsung menuju sumber suara. Di sana tampak dua orang pria paruh baya menunggunya di meja makan. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka berdiri menghampiri Donghae.

 _Deg.._

"Jaejoongie?" Heechul, pria yang berdiri tadi tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"Jaejongie, kau kah itu?" Tanya Heechul kembali, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya kini. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Imo?" Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Donghae. Hatinya begitu membuncah melihat sosok yang berada didepannya kini. Sama halnya dengan Heechul, kini matanya mulai berlinang air mata. Seakan sosok yang berada di depannya kini, adalah orang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Keduanya terpaku saling menatap. Tertegun dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Hanya mereka yang saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka yang menyaksikan berteriak.

"DONGHAE-AH!" Kibum sontak berteriak ketika melihat keaadaan Donghae. Aliran darah terlihat keluar dari hidung Donghae. Ia raih tubuh itu, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Donghae dari lamunannya. Ia rasakan suhu tubuh Donghae semakin meningkat, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan kemudian ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

"Bumiee..." Teriak pria kecil setelah melihat temannya yang bernama Kibum.

"Hm." Jawab temannya dengan singkat. Namun tidak membuat ia bersedih dengan hal itu, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kibum-ah, cepat ajak Donghae bermain di taman belakang." Ujar seorang pria dewasa dengan perawakan cantik.

"Ayo Hae, aku punya lego di belakang." Ajak Kibum yang langsung menarik lengan Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, oppa?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Donghae.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, orang tua Hangeng sedang sakit dan keadaannya begitu kritis. Dan kau tau sendiri dia adalah satu-satunya yang diharapkan kehadirannya di sana." Jawab Heechul.

"Dimana Yunho, Jaejoongie?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa lainnya yang baru bergabung di antara mereka, Tan Hangeng.

"Tuh." Tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah pria yang baru datang menghampirinya, yakni suaminya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Yunho tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaan buruknya.

"Kau datang setelah semua barang sudah dipacking, sekarang jatahmu mengangkutnya." Jawab Heechul yang sontak mendapat protes dari lawannya.

"Aigoo.. Kalian akan pergi. Kurasa anakku akan menangis seharian bila mengetahuinya." Ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku berharap Kibum tidak kesepian tanpa Donghae. Anakku susah sekali untuk bersosialisasi. Aku sedikit khawatir." Timpal Heechul.

"Sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita memberitahukan mereka." Ujar Hangeng, tak ingin mereka berlarut dalam kekhawatiran mereka dan membuatya merasa semakin bersalah karena harus memisahkan mereka.

"Kibumie.. Donghae-ah." Panggil Jaejoong kepada keduanya, yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka mendekat, Hechul langsung meraih tangan Kibum dan Yunho meraih Donghae.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke Donghae Kibum-ah?" Tanya Hangeng kepada anaknya sebelum mereka pergi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan papanya, Kibum langsung menghampiri Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana Kibum? Kenapa banyak koper di luar sana?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos khas anak kecilnya. Tangannya saling terpaut menandakan kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Aku akan kembali." Ujar Kibum singkat. Ia kecup kening Donghae. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Donghae pun hanya terdiam namun air mata sudah memenuhi pipi gempalnya.

Mereka yang menyaksikan pun hanya dapat tersenyum haru melihat interaksi keduanya. Membuat mereka enggan memisahkan keduanya. Namun keadaan berkata lain. Kini Keluarga Kibum harus pergi ke kediamannya yang berada di Cina dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan kembali.

"Jaga Jaejoong dan Donghae untukku, Yun." Ujar Heechul, merasa sedikit berat meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau juga Hee, cepatlah kembali." Balas Yunho.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka dengan berat hati. Terpisah jauh dari keluarga bukankah menyedihkan. Jaejoong eratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Donghae, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada malaikat kecilnya yang kini terisak.

" _Kajima.. KAJIMAA BUMIEE.."_

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Kajima.. KAJIMAA BUMIEE.."_

"Bumie.." Donghae terus meracau di bawah kesadarannya. Peluh pun sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hae-ah, bangun sayang. Hae-ah.." Panggil Heechul mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Donghae. Hingga akhirnya Donghae membuka matanya.

"Bumie.. Hiks.. Bumie.." Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ingatan masa kecilnya perlahan memasuki otaknya. Membuatnya sedih dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Imoo.." Panggil Donghae kepada Heechul. Ia peluk erat sosok itu. Begitu merindu pada sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya kini.

Kini Donghae membalikkan badannya. Menatap sosok yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya.

 _Brrughhh.._

Donghae peluk tubuh pria itu. Pria jahat yang tidak pernah lagi memberikan kabarnya setelah kejadian itu. Namun sosok yang selalu menyokongnya dalam keadaan apa pun. Sosok yang telah ia lupakan untuk sekian lama. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan melebihi apa pun.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.. Hiks.." Donghae terisak dalam dekapan Kibum.

"Selamat Datang, Donghae-ah."

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Dxhae:** iyah kasian donghae.. tapi tenang Kibum telah kembali.. hihihi dah kejawabkan pertanyaanmu?

 **Deviana:** kenapa cuma bisa lupa sama Kibum doang? Nanti akan terjawab, di chap akhir mungkin hehehe

 **Maiolibel :** dia sselalu manis pake apa pun kok.. bahkan tanpa apa pun.. *eehh

 **Fishy lover :** Tuuh.. mereka dah mulai lope-lopean hehehe

 **Maulida :** Siwon siapa? Coba kamu baca lagi chapter 1.. Kibum siapa? Coba kamu baca chapter ini hehehe. Terus kenapa dongek hilang ingatan? Tunggu di chapter akhir yah.. hehehe

.

.

Saya update lebih lama dari biasanya.. manhae.. *bow

Mungkin setelah ini saya akan update tiap seminggu sekali..

Okeh makasih yang untuk yang udah RnR, fav mau pun follow.. dan yahh para siders..

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya..

Jaljayooooo...


	6. Chapter 6 : Hyacinth Merah

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, HanChul

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 6

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 6: Hyacinth Merah**_

Sang raga terbaring lemah pada lembutnya kapas. Bulir peluh membasahi raga yang terlelap. Hembusan nafas teratur menandakan kehidupan bagi sang pemilik nyawa. Rautnya gusar, namun ketenangan tergambar padanya yang terlelap. Membiarkan sang bunga tidur yang menyergap.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" Tanya Heechul kepada anaknya Kibum, memastikan keadaan Donghae.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat. Donghae kini tertidur di kamar Kibum. Kembalinya ingatan Donghae yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat kondisi Donghae sedikit menurun. Donghae pun tak henti-hentinya menangis, membuat kondisinya semakin lemah. Hingga kini ia terlelap dengan nyamannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, kalau kau telah menemukannya, _pabo_?" Tanya Heechul yang kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Merepotkan." Jawabnya ketus, malas menanggapi mamanya.

"Yak! Anak sialan. Ke sini kau, jelaskan kepada ku SE. MU. A. NYA Tan Kibum!" Amarahnya meluap dengan kelakuan anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang mereka cari-cari selama lima tahun ini ternyata keberadaannya dirahasiakan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku pun baru bertemu dengannya." Sungguh Kibum sangat malas untuk menceritakannya. Akan sangat melelahkan bila harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Anak itu, aku begitu merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Andai bila waktu itu kita cepat kembali ke Korea, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Heechul mendesah, menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Meninggalkan keluarganya ke negeri bambu, jika saja saat itu mereka langsung kembali setelah mendengar kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Donghae. Jika saja saat itu mereka berada di Korea, mungkin mereka tidak akan kehilangan Donghae. Bukan bertemu dengan Donghae dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Heechul begitu menyesal.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu yeobo." Hangeng berucap mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Yah memang semua itu bukan salah istrinya, melainkan salahnya. Ia lebih memilih perusahaannya ketimbang keluarganya. Saat itu perusahaannya dalam keadaan sangat krisis namun di saat yang bersamaan salah satu keluarganya yang berada di Korea, yakni keluarga Donghae mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya Donghaelah korban yang selamat. Dan ketika mereka kembali ke Korea, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Donghae telah dibawa oleh kekasihnya ke Seoul. Namun setelahnya tidak ada yang mengetahui kabar Donghae. Seakan Donghae hilang bersama kepergian keluarganya.

"Ia pasti melalui masa-masa yang sulit. Tapi bersyukurlah, sekarang ia telah bersama dengan kita lagi." Lanjut Hangeng.

"Hmm.. Yah kau benar. Lalu Kibum, bagaimana kelanjutan penyelidikannya?" Ujar Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar bukanlah suatu kecelakaan belaka." Jawab Kibum, yang disambut dengan wajah heran dari kedua pria dewasa lainnya.

"Entah bagaimana caranya, pihak kepolisian berhasil memperbaiki semua ponsel korban dan mengembalikan data-data ponsel tersebut. Dan mereka menemukan sesuatu." Ujar Kibum menggantung pada kata-katanya.

"Apa yang mereka temukan? Jangan menggantung saat bercerita." Imbau Heechul, kesal dengan anaknya yang suka sekali mengerjai dirinya.

"Ck.. Mereka menemukan kontak panggilan terakhir yang sama pada ponsel Donghae dan sopir truk yang menghantam mobil Donghae. Waktu panggilan mereka pun ada pada hari yang sama. Seperti yang kita ketahui, supir itu adalah seorang tahanan seumur hidup yang seharusnya masih berada di dalam bui." Lanjut Kibum, sunggung sebenarnya ia malas untuk menjelaskannya. Berbicara panjang lebar hanya membuatnya lelah.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa keluar dari tahanan? Lalu siapa orang yang menelpon supir itu yang juga mengenal Donghae? Apakah ada yang membenci keluarga Donghae? Aigoo.. Kenapa hal ini harus menimpa kalian? Lalu bagaimana tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan pihak kepolisian?" Heechul bertanya tiada henti. Ia tidak habis pikir, jika memang ini adalah bukan sebuah kecelakaan melainkan pembunuhan, lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Keluarga Donghae dikenal dengan keluarga yang sangat baik, tidak ada yang membencinya. Keluarga yang begitu ramah dan damai serta royal pada siapapun. Lalu sebab apa seseorang hingga ingin membunuhnya? Tak ada satu alasan apapun yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Pihak kepolisian saat ini masih menyelidiki pemilik nomer.." Kibum menghentikan penjelasannya tiba-tiba setelah mendengar seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Donghae-ah, kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah!" Heechul mengerti, ia pun tak bertanya kepada Kibum. Ia hanya membimbing Donghae untuk mendekat. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Ia duduk di samping Heechul, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul. Masih terpantri pula wajah sembabnya sehabis menangis tadi.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Hangeng, yang disambut kembali dengan senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sepertinya serius sekali?" Tanya Donghae yang sedikit merasa ada ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Ahh.. hanya pembicaraan biasa antar keluarga. Kenapa kau terbangun?" Tanya Heechul, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal yang ia bicarakan tadi untuk saat ini lebih baik dirahasiakan dulu dari Donghae.

"Aku hanya sedikit mual dan sepertinya ia tidak ingin tidur." Ujar Donghae sambil mengusap perutnya. Menunjukkan seseorang yang ia katakan tidak ingin tidur, janinnya yang kini aktif bergerak dalam kandungannya. Heechul yang melihatnya pun ikut menyentuh perut Donghae, merasakan janin yang bergerak di sana.

"Pergerakannya bagus, kau merawatnya dengan baik, Hae-ah. Pasti berat sekali harus merawatnya sendirian." Ujar Heechul sedikit mengiba. Merawat diri sendiri dalam kondisi mengandung pasti sulit.

"Ahh.. aniya. Jung ahjuma setiap hari selalu ke apartemenku dan membawakanku makanan. Kibum pun sudah membantuku banyak." Balas Donghae sedikit bersemu saat menyebut nama Kibum.

"Aishh.. Jung Hera, awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan aku kuliti dia. Mengapa ia tidak mengabariku kalau kau telah kembali ke Mokpo? Menyebalkan. Tapi aku akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjagamu, Hae."

"Kedepannya kandunganmu akan semakin besar, Hae. Itu akan mempersulitmu melakukan segala hal jika sendiri. Tinggallah di sini, akan lebih menyenangkan bila kau ada di sini. Aku sedikit bosan jika harus terus melihat dua namja menyebalkan itu." Heechul menunjuk kedua pria yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Namun yang disindir tak menggubrisnya. Donghae pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Maaf Imo, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Donghae atas tawaran Heechul. Yang tentu mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Heechul.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin sekali tinggal di sini, tapi aku akan mengadakan pagelaran musik bulan Oktober ini bersama Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Akan sangat melelahkan jika harus berangkat dari sini. _Jeongmal mianhae Imo_." Balas Donghae dengan penyesalan.

"Kyuhyun? Si evil itu juga tidak memberitahu aku jika kau kembali! Kenapa kalian semua sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa kalian melupakanku HAH?!" Heechul benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang terdekatnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya akan kepulangan Donghae. Ia benar-benar ingin melahap mereka semua bila bertemu mereka.

"Kau terlalu sibuk." Balas Kibum dingin. Tidak ingin menanggapi kelakuan mamanya.

"Kau juga, _pabo_." Hardik Heechul.

"Sudahlah imo, yang penting aku sudah berada di sini." Donghae tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan imonya yang memang tempramennya yang suka meledak-ledak.

"Huft, baiklah jika kau mengatakan seperti itu. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa membantahmu maupun ibumu, Hae." Ujar Heechul, ia telusuri wajah dan tiap lekuk tubuh Donghae, membuatnya tersenyum rindu. Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Jika seperti ini kau mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong. Ketika mengandungmu rambutnya pun tidak pajang, sama seperti rambutmu saat ini. Hah, aku merindukan orang tuamu. Mungkin lain kali kita harus ke makam orang tuamu bersama-sama." Tawar Heechul. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya terasa akan kerinduannya. Donghae pun mengerti, ia sendiri begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi Heechul, sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun Heechul tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Donghae, Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau hanya melupakan Kibum, Hae?" Tanya Heechul, yang mengundang pria lainnya yang sejak tadi berkutik dengan bukunya menoleh kepada mereka berdua, Kibum.

"Mungkin karena saat itu kalian tidak ada di sekitaku?" Jawab Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Ketika aku sadar aku tidak mengingat apapun. Dokter mengatakan aku hanya amnesia sementara. Tapi sampai saat ini, masih banyak yang tidak dapat aku ingat. Yang bisa aku ingat hanya apa yang telah aku lihat. Sedangkan aku baru melihat Kibum belum lama ini. Salahkan Kibum yang tidak pernah mau mengirimkan fotonya setiap kali mengirim email kepadaku. Jadi tidak ada memori apapun yang aku ingat tentang kalian." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal setelah mengingat kebiasaan jelek Kibum yang tidak pernah mau mengirimkan fotonya selama di Cina.

 _Plakk~_

Pukulan indah mendarat di kepala Kibum. Heechullah sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut, yang tentu mendapat protes dari sang korban. Namun tak digubris oleh sang pelaku. Heechul lelah menghadapi kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu. Ia heran darimana asal sifat dingin anaknya itu. Hangeng memang termasuk pria dingin, namun tidak seakut anaknya. Ia heran.

"Setelah mendengar itu, aku menyesal telah mendengar rengekanmu karena Donghae melupakanmu." Yah, Kibum merengek memang benar adanya. Sikap dinginnya yang bagaikan salju itu, akan benar-benar mencair jika sudah berhubungan dengan Donghae. Jika berhubungan dengan Donghae, hatinya kan melunak dan sensitif.

Setelahnya pun hanya terdengar suara saling mengejek antara anak dan ibu. Memperdebatkan hal sepele layaknya anak kecil. Bukannya mereka tidak akur. Namun memang beginilah interaksi mereka. menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebencian dalam setiap pertikaian mereka. Tidak pernah ada amarah dari setiap pertengkaran mereka. Hanya sebuah perselisihan kecil yang menunjukkan rasa perhatian mereka. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Hangeng yang hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka.

~Nappeun Bam~

Donghae merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya, namun rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan rasa-rasa sebelumnya. Ia seperti menginginkan sesuatu, namun sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, maka ia putuskan untuk mengambil cardigan dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pandangi sebuah pintu yang berada dihadapannya, kamar Kibum. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun ia urungkan niatnya, kakinya pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah Donghae beranjak, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria tampan dengan wajah kantuk yang terlihat jelas.

"Hae? Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kibum dengan heran melihat Donghae berada di depan kamarnya.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Ahh.. Aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu di bawah dan.. aku.. takut bila harus sendiri ke bawah." Aku Donghae. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak memanggilku? Seperti orang lain saja. Aku antar." Ajak Kibum. Ternyata memang tidak ada yang berubah dari Donghae, penakut. Kibum terkekeh memikirkannya.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Salad buah." Jawab Donghae singkat, namun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin makan salad buah.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kibum kembali, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Namun yang ditanya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan antusias.

"Dengan pisang. Aku mau dengan pisang." Pinta Donghae, yang langsung membuat Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Pisang? Ia tidak yakin akan memdapatkan pisang di dalam kulkasnya. Dan benar saja ia tidak menemukannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya Hae. Dengan apel dan pir saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tapi aku maunya pisang Kibum." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Membuat Kibum tak kuasa akannya. Takut bila pria dihadapannya kini akan menangis.

Pica? Kibum memcoba menebak. Pica atau biasa orang-orang menyebutnya dengan ngidam. Tapi biasanya pica terjadi pada triwulan pertama saat kehamilan, sedangkan usia kehamilan Donghae sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Namun, jika memang benar demikian, maka ia harus menurutinya. Bukan karena bila ia tidak menurutinya maka anak yang dikandung Donghae akan menjadi 'ileran', itu hanyalah mitos. Tetapi jika Donghae menginginkannya, itu tanda bahwa nutrisi yang sedang dibutuhkan oleh tubuh Donghae ada pada buah pisang. Namun dimana tempat untuk mendapatkan pisang? Buah pisang adalah salah satu buah yang langka di Korea dan sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Ia berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus sedikit menunggu lama. Aku akan pergi ke pasar 24 jam di dekat sini. Berdoalah aku dapat menemukan pisang." Pinta Kibum. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ada pasar tradisional yang buka 24 jam di sekitar rumahnya.

"Aku ikut." Lagi-lagi Donghae meminta dengan memasang wajah yang membuat Kibum tak tahan melihatnya.

"Huft. Baiklah, aku akan ambilkan mantel dan celana panjang untukmu." Kibum pun kembali ke atas untuk mengambil keperluan Donghae, karena pada jam ini suhu akan sangat rendah. Ia tidak ingin Donghae demam karenanya.

"Ayo berangkat." Mereka pun pergi bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Menikmati waktu dini yang dingin namun cukup menyejukkan.

Terdengar suara ramai saling bersahutan. Para penjual saling berseru menjajahkan dagangannya. Para pria-pria gagah memanggul karung-karung besar berlalu lalang melintas dalam jarak pandangnya. Terlihat pula para wanita membawa tumpukan bahan pangan dalam keranjangnya. Bau amis dan manis bercampur menjadi satu menusuk indera penciumnya.

"Hkk.." Terdengar suara batuk tertahan dari Donghae. Sepertinya bau amis yang menyengat, memancing rasa mualnya kembali.

"Aku tak apa." Belum sempat Kibum bertanya, namun Donghae sudah menjawab kegelisahaan hatinya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mencari bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

Mereka terus menyusuri pasar. Benar duganya, sangat sulit mencari pisang di pasar tradisional. Mereka terus mencari dan sesekali bertanya dengan pedagang lainnya. Namun nihil. Dan seperti di tempat-tempat lainnya. Mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, di mana pun mereka berada. Penampilan mereka yang rupawan dan bersih, bahkan sangat bersih, kini sedang berkeliling di sebuah pasar yang dapat dikatakan kotor dan kumuh bila dibandingkan dengan sebuah mall. Namun mereka tak peduli, bukankah semua manusia itu sama.

"Dokter Kibum, kau kah itu?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita baya dari salah satu toko. Kibum yang merasa dipanggil pun mendekat pada sumber suara. Ia tak ingat, salah satu pasiennya kah? Ia tak ingat, namun ia merespon dengan baik.

" _Nee, Annyeong Haelmoni_?" Sapa Kibum dengan ramah.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah sangat besar dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan. Kau pasti tidak mengingatku. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, saat kau masih kecil." Terang sang wanita baya itu.

"Mianhae." Kibum menundukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf karena tak mengingatnya.

"Tak apa. Ku dengar kau sudah menjadi dokter seperti ibumu. Wajahmu tak berubah sama sekali, hanya rahangmu yang semakin tegas. Ahh apakah dia istrimu?" Tanya wanita itu menunjuk pada Donghae. Kibum pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, mengamini apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Sedangkan Donghae, hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ahh kau sangat cantik, siapa namamu, agashi?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Donghae.

"Donghae, haelmoni." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau sedang mengandung? Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang langgeng dan harmonis. Anak kalian juga, semoga sehat selalu dan lahir menjadi anak yang pintar." Doa wanita itu, yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae tersipu.

" _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu senang mendengarnya_?" Donghae membatin. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apakah ini menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar telah melupakan Siwon? Ataukah ini karena perasaannya yang dulu terhadap Kibum telah kembali? Apakah bisa dengan semudah itu ia melupakan Siwon yang telah memberikan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya? Tunggu dulu.

" _Sejak kapan aku mengenal Siwon? Mengapa tak ada ingatanku tentang Siwon di saat sebelum kecelakaan itu?"_ Donghae terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, hingga terdengar suara menyadarkannya.

"Kau tak apa, Hae?" Tanya Kibum khawatir dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"YA. Ahh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun, maaf." Donghae meminta maaf, tak ingin Kibum mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Syukurlah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kibum.

"Eh?" Donghae bingung. Pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan pisangnya?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar melamun. Shin haelmoni, memberikan pisang untukmu. Berterimakasihlah padanya." Kibum sedikit menjelaskan kebingungan Donghae.

"Ahh mianhae haelmoni, aku tidak mendengarkan. Dan terima kasih untuk pisangnya."

" _Gwaenchana_ , bersyukurlah aku memilikinya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya di pasar seperti ini. Dan jagalah kesehatanmu."

"Nee.. Sekali lagi terima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi haelmoni. _Annyeong_." Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pasar setelah berpamitan.

"Kau ingin dengan yogurt atau dengan mayo?" Tanya kibum sambil memotong buah-buah yang telah ia dapat.

"Yogurt sepertinya segar." Jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya dengan plain yogurt dan tidak ada protes." Ujar Kibum dengan cepat, mengetahui bahwa Donghae akan menyelanya. Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan." Kibum menyerahkan semangkuk salad buah dengan apel dan pisang sebagai isiannya. Tak ikut makan, ia hanya duduk memandangi Donghae yang melahap saladnya.

"Kau saja yang habiskan, Bumie." Perintah Donghae tiba-tiba, sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya kepada Kibum. Yang tentu mendapat penolakan dari Kibum.

"Kau baru memakannya dua sendok, Hae. Bahkan pisangnya kau belum sentuh. Makanlah perlahan." Kibum mencoba bersabar akan tingkah Donghae saat ini.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak menginginkannya, Bumie." Sekali lagi Donghae merajuk. Wajahnya nampak polos dan bibirnya ia poutkan. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Kibum.

Dan entah apa yang sedang Kibum alami saat ini. Melihat Donghae seperti itu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Sepertinya iya harus setuju dengan pendapat orang-orang, bahwa orang hamil akan terlihat lebih seksi. Dan benar adanya, saat ini Donghae terlihat begitu seksi di matanya. Ia pandangi tiap lekuk tubuh Donghae, mata sendunya yang begitu teduh dan bibir tipisnya, membuatnya tak kuasa menahannya. Hingga..

 _Chuu~_

Ia tautkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Donghae. Mengecapnya lembut, merasakan manis dari buah yang dimakan oleh Donghae. Menikmati sensasi memabukkan dari oral lawannya. Donghae tak menyambutnya, namun tidak juga melawannya. Cukup membuat Kibum menginginkannya lebih. Hingga akhirnya ia rapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae, ia raih tengkuk Donghae, membawanya pada lumatan yang lebih dalam. Ia hisap bibir atas dan bawah Donghae bergantian, melumatnya semakin kasar, seakan mengajak sang lawan untuk bermain dengannya.

 _Eunghh~_

Terdengar lenguhan halus dari bibir Donghae, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati perlakuan Kibum kepadanya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak mengimbangi Kibum. Tangannya yang mencengkram piyama Kibum mulai bergerak menuju leher Kibum. Mencoba ikut memperdalam lumatan mereka. Kibum yang mendapat balasan seperti itu pun semakin membuatnya menggila.

Kibum raih tubuh Donghae yang terduduk, semakin merapatkan tubuh Donghae, mendekapnya erat. Kemudian Kibum angkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terduduk di atas meja. Mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Saling melumat penuh dengan gairah. Menjadikan hawa dingin dalam ruang makan tersebut menjadi memanas.

 _Trraanngg~_

Suara tempat sendok yang terjatuh menghentikan aksi mereka. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas yang tersengal. Keadaan keduanya berantakan akibat aksi mereka sendiri, deru nafas mereka terdengar nyaring diruangan yang sepi itu. Donghae palingkan wajahnya dari Kibum yang masih menatapnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan tatapan Kibum kini semakin membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Kibum merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya serta mendudukannya kembali ke atas kursi.

"Lanjutkanlah makanmu, itu bagus untuk menambah nutrisi dalam tubuhmu." Terang Kibum sambil menyodorkan kembali mangkuk Donghae. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga ikut memerah. Setelah melihat Donghae menyantap saladnya, ia bergegas merapikan sendok yang berserakan tadi. Keduanya terdiam, suasana di sana menjadi dingin kembali dan suasana canggung menyelubungi mereka. Donghae pun menghabiskan saladnya dengan tenang. Setelah selesai mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun mereka pergi dalam bisu, tak ada satu pun yang saling berujar.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan." Kibum bergumam, tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan.

~Nappeun Bam~

Pagi yang begitu cerah menyambut mereka yang terjaga. Menyebarkan aroma embun pagi yang begitu menyegarkan. Senyum sang mentari menghangatkan hati yang bersemangat. Namun lain hal dengan mereka. Kini seakan ruangan seakan menjadi mendung dan begitu gloomy. Kesunyian menyapa mereka, kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. membuat dua orang lainnya menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba makananku menjadi hambar?" Celetuk Heechul. Kelakuan dua anaknya itu membuatnya tidak berselera makan.

"Han, apa anakmu terbentur di kepalanya?" Heechul berbisik dengan suaminya. Heran dengan kelakuan anaknya saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, anaknya kini terlihat sangat bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kibum dengan Donghae? Ia begitu penasaran. Sejak tadi pagi Kibum dengan Donghae terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja saling jatuh cinta. Dimana mereka akan terlihat saling mencuri pandang namun tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Ia tertawa geli melihatnya, mengingat usia mereka yang saat ini hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

"Haaaahh.. Han temani aku keluar. Di sini panaaaaaas sekali." Heechul pun jengah melihat mereka hanya diam. Maka ia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua itu lebih baik. Atau mungkin ia dapat mengintip dari jauh lebih mengasyikkan. Ia terkikik membayangkannya. Heechul dan Hangeng pun pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan mereka yang semakin terdiam.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya membuat Kibum semakin gusar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia melirik Donghae yang masih terdiam menikmati sarapannya. Memperhatikan Donghae begitu intens, mengingatkannya akan momennya semalam bersama dengan Donghae yang begitu panas.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya mau memperhatikanku?" Tanya Donghae memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Kibum pun sempat tersentak mendengar penuturan Donghae yang tepat sasaran. Namun ia mencoba meneguhkan hatinya.

Kibum bergerak mendekati Donghae. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi meja. Ia raih dagu Donghae, menampakkan wajah kesal namun dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya. Bolehkah ia mencium lagi sosok dihadapannya kini? Tak tahan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menciummu kembali?" Tanya Kibum asal, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"... " Donghae hanya terdiam, masih mengunyah makanannya. Ekspresinya pun dapat dikatakan menyebalkan bagi Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menolaknya? Kibum mencoba menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia ingin mengetahui respon Donghae jika ia menciumnya kembali.

"Aku akan memaksamu menikahiku, jika kau berani menciumku kembali." Jawab Donghae sebelum Kibum berhasil menciumnya. Membuat Kibum menghentikan aksinya dan kekehan kecil menyusul setelahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Balas Kibum menerima tantangan dari Donghae. Ia pun kembali mencoba mencium Donghae. Namun aksinya terhenti kembali karena perkataan Donghae.

"Tapi anak ini?" Donghae tertunduk, ia takut Kibum tidak mau menerima akan keberadaan anak yang di dalam kandungannya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Kibum sedikit tertegun. Ia tangkup kedua sisi wajah Donghae, mengecup lembut kening pria itu. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa gusar di hati Donghae.

"Anakmu adalah anakku. Aku tak dapat membencimu, aku tak mampu membenci segala yang ada padamu, Hae. Saranghae." Ia kecup kembali kening Donghae, kemudian hidung dan selanjutnya bibir manis Donghae. Menyampaikan rasa kasih yang begitu mendalam yang ia rasakan sudah begitu lama. Entah sejak kapan, namun rasa itu terasa sudah begitu lama.

~Nappeun Bam~

Berbulan-bulan telah Donghae lalui dengan baik. Tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya. Kibum pun sejak kejadian itu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kini usia kandungan Donghae sudah menginjak bulan ke tujuh. Perutnya sudah semakin membesar. Membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Hari-harinya pun ia lalui sebagaimana hal layaknya. Hampir setiap hari ia akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit meskipun itu bukan jam kontrolnya. Ia akan membantu Sooyoung menangani anak-anak atau mungkin hanya menunggu Kibum di ruangannya. Dan pada sore harinya ia akan pergi latihan ke sanggar untuk pagelaran yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Semua ia lakukan dengan seperti biasanya. Tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelahnya.

Kibum melaju mobilnya dengan cepat. Setelah mengantarkan Donghae kembali ke apartemennya, ia langsung bergegas berpamitan dengan Donghae ketika membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

 **From : EvilKyu**

 _Aku mendapatkan masalah mengenai daftar tamuku. Ini menyangkut keberadaan Donghae. Aku takut ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Datanglah sekarang ke apartemen Hyukjae._

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **Ahhhhh.. mianhae.. ternyata updatenya lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan.. *bow**

 **saya lagi sibuk ppl jadi agak sulit nyari waktu untuk nulis..**

 **maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.. sekali lagi jeongmal mianhaeyo..**

 **dan makasih yang udah baca, review, fav maupun follow ff abal ini..**

 **mungkin ff ini akan selesai 3/4 chapter lagi..**

 **sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya..**

 **jaljayoooooooo ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Doubt

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, KyuHyuk, HanChul, KangTeuk

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 7

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 7: Doubt**_

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Denting jarum jam berbunyi nyaring mengisi sunyinya sang ruang. Nuansa putih tenang menyelimuti dinding sang penyanggah. Aroma obat-obatan berbaur bersama harumnya pewangi ruangan. Hal yang sama yang selalu ia rasakan ketika ia menunggu, menunggu mereka yang sedang beradu dengan nyawa dan waktu.

Donghae jenuh, rasa bosan menyergap seluruh semangatnya. Hanya berdiam diri, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan di ruangan Kibum. Jika saja Sooyoung sedang tidak melakukan penyuluhan di luar kota, mungkin ia tidak harus menunggu Kibum di ruangannya. Enam jam ia telah menunggu, menunggu Kibum yang sedang melaksanakan pengabdiannya sebagai dokter. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, namun terdengar suara pintu dibuka setelahnya. Menampakkan sang pemilik ruang dengan wajah lelah yang begitu ketara.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae, menyambut Kibum dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hm." Jawab Kibum singkat. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi lebih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dengan paha Donghae sebagai bantalannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat tersenyum maklum. Ia raih kacamata yang masih bertengger manis di hidung Kibum, meletakkannya pada nakas di samping kursi panjang yang kini mereka tempati. Ia menyisiri dan sedikit menariknya pada rambut Kibum dengan jemarinya, memberikan rasa rileks bagi ia yang kini mulai merasa nyaman.

"Semua berjalan lancar?" Tanya Donghae kembali, yang kini tangannya beralih memijat pelipis Kibum.

"Aku hampir membunuh pasienku." Jawab Kibum dengan lesu. Nada penyesalan terdengar jelas darinya. Ia pun tak habis pikir, mengapa ia dapat selalai itu dalam menangani pasiennya kali ini. Pikirannya kalut.

"Tapi kau berhasil menyelamatkannya bukan." Ujar Donghae mencoba menyemangati kekasihnya. Kibum telah berusaha keras demi keselamatan orang-orang yang menjadi pasiennya. Dan Donghae bangga akannya.

Kibum raih tangan Donghae yang masih setia pada pelipisnya. Ia bimbing tangan itu menuju pipinya, menikmati sensasi yang begitu nyaman dari tangan yang masih dalam genggamannya. Donghae pun mengerti, ia gerakkan ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan lembut wajah Kibum. Memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih pada sosok dalam pangkuannya.

"Menginaplah di apartementku malam ini." Pinta Kibum.

"Baru dua hari yang lalu aku menginap. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menginap di apartementku?" Tanya Donghae balik.

"Ada si cadel." Jawab Kibum singkat. Ia tidak ingin waktu bersamanya dengan Donghae harus diganggu orang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa bila ada Sehun?" Tanya Donghae kembali. Agak sedikit kesal dengan penuturan Kibum. Apa yang salah dengan Sehun?

"Aku merindukanmu Hae." Jawab Kibum juga sedikit kesal, karena kekasihnya yang tidak peka.

"Ck, Kita bertemu hampir setiap hari, tapi masih saja kau merindukanku. Bagaimana kalau kita hanya bertemu sebulan sekali?" Donghae berceloteh, yang membuat Kibum semakin pening dan ingin mencubit gemas Donghae.

"Aish.." Kibum mendesis, ia pijat pelepisnya menanggapi perlakuan Donghae.

"Araso. Jangan marah seperti itu." Donghae terkekeh, mengerjai kekasihnya sedikit menyenangkan.

Tidak membalas ucapan Donghae, Kibum memilih memutar tubuhnya. Ia peluk tubuh Donghae, wajahnya menghadap perut Donghae yang telah membesar sempurna. Ia cium perut Donghae dengan lembut. Menghantarkan kasih sayangnya pada sosok yang akan hadir menemani mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae." Kibum berujar pelan dan terdengar sedikit aneh di telinga Donghae.

"Tapi Bumie.." Ada keraguan dalam kata yang terujar.

"Aku tidak akan menidurimu." Balas Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tapiiii... memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu baik untuk persalinanku nanti?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara yang semakin mengecil, karena malu dengan penuturannya.

"Yah memang. Tapi selain itu, dapat membuatmu kontraksi lebih cepat. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Ujar Kibum menjelaskan.

"Begitukah? Berarti aku seharusnya menjauhi dirimu." Ujar Donghae kembali menggoda Kibum. Namun tak mendapat respon dari Kibum.

Kini Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Ia raih tubuh Donghae, mengantarnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh Donghae, mendekapnya erat. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae. Menyandarkan gundahnya pada bahu yang senantiasa menyanggahnya.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini untuk sementara." Pinta Kibum. Mencoba melupakan sejenak rasa gundahnya. Rasa kekhawatiran yang begitu besar pada sosok yang kini dalam dekapannya.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ " Tanya Kibum membatin.

 **Flashback**

 **From : EvilKyu**

 _Aku mendapatkan masalah mengenai daftar tamuku. Ini menyangkut keberadaan Donghae. Aku takut ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Datanglah sekarang ke apartemen Hyukjae._

Kibum melaju mobilnya dengan cepat. Setelah mengantarkan Donghae kembali ke apartemennya, ia langsung bergegas berpamitan dengan Donghae ketika membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Apa maksud dari pesan tersebut? Apakah Siwon menjadi salah satu tamu undangan pada pagelaran nanti? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tak ingin menduga-duga, maka ia laju kemudinya semakin cepat untuk mendapatkan penjelasan segera.

 _Praakk~_

Terdengar suara map tebal yang terbentur dengan meja karena aksi lempar dari Kibum. Ia kesal setelah membaca apa yang terpampang di sana. Hyundai Corps atas nama Choi Siwon tertera jelas di dalam map daftar tamu tersebut. Belum reda rasa amarahnya, Hyukjae menghampiranya dan menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang membuatnya semakin gusar.

 **From : +8250545xxxx**

 _Terima kasih atas undanganmu. Aku akan datang, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. –Choi Siwon-_

Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu marah kepada orang lain. Apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon tersebut. Mengambil miliknya? Apa? Siapa? Donghae kah? Jika benar, mengapa ia ingin mengambil apa yang telah ia buang? Kibum bena-benar marah dibuatnya.

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Kibum pun bertanya. Mereka adalah penyelenggara acara tersebut, tapi mengapa mereka mencantumkan nama Siwon yang tak lain adalah sumber masalah Donghae.

"Maaf ini di luar kuasa kami. Kau tahu JYP Nation Group?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm." Jawab Kibum dingin.

"Mereka adalah donatur terbesar kami. 30% mengenai konsep, tamu dan ticketing di bawah kendali mereka. dan tiga tamu teratas yang tertera di sana adalah tamu undangan khusus dari pihak sana. Dan kami tak dapat melakukan apa-apa." Terang Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau pemilik acara, kau pasti dapat menolak itu bukan?" tanya Kibum mencoba mendesak.

"Alasan apa yang harus ku gunakan? Mereka adalah perusahaan besar yang tidak bisa kau abaikan begitu saja keberadaannya. Menolak satu sama saja kau menolak semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba kembali untuk menjelaskan.

"Apa dalam MOU kau tunduk sepenuhnya kepada mereka?" Kibum mendesak, tidak suka dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang seakan mereka rela diperbudak.

"Tentu tidak, dalam perjanjian ada yang dapat kau sentuh dan ada yang tidak dapat kau sentuh. Dalam kasus ini, ini dapat dikatakan suatu hal yang kecil namun nyatanya begitu berdampak besar bagi kita. Mana terpikirkan oleh ku bila masalah tamu saja bisa membuat keadaan kita semakin runyam." Kyuhyun beragumen, sedikit kualahan dengan sifat keras kepala lawan bicaranya.

"Bukankan kehilangan satu sumber uangmu, bukan menjadi masalah bagimu?" Kibum terus menyerang Kyuhyun, agar temannya dapat membatalkan atau memblackllist Siwon dari daftar tamu.

"Dimana akal sehatmu Kibum? Kau menyuruhku membatalkan kontrak pada salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea yang sudah membantuku bertahun-tahun membangun sanggar ini?" Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kibum. Sebegitu kalutnya kah Kibum?

Mereka terus beradu argument mengenai kasus ini. Teriakan demi teriakan pun lolos dari bibir mereka. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka dengan rasa takut. Ia tak bisa melerai mereka atau pun ikut berargumen. Yang dapat mengimbangi pembicaraan mereka ya hanyalah mereka sendiri. Keduanya keras kepala. Maka ia putuskan hanya menunggu.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja acara ini." Celetuk Kibum, yang tentu menyulut amarah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

 _Buugghh.._

Satu pukulan mendarat manis pada rahang Kibum. Hilang sudah kesabarannya. Ia raih kerah baju Kibum yang tersungkur. Ia tatap nyalang wajah Kibum. Namun tatapannya meneduh saat melihat pancaran ketakutan dan kegelisahan terpampang pada netra Kibum. Ia pun mengendurkan cengkramannya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Kibum.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba melindungi orang yang begitu berharga bagimu. Aku pun demikian. Aku ingin melindungi apa yang aku cintai. Pagelaran ini begitu berarti bagi Hyukjae, bertahun-tahun kami membangunnya bersama. Tapi dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan untuk membatalkannya?" Kyuhyun kembali memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Jika aku ingin berbuat egois, aku tidak akan memberitahumu masalah ini. Tak hanya dirimu, aku, Hyukjae dan yang lainnya pun ingin melindungi Donghae. Kami pun sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bila kita lari dari hal ini, bukan berarti kita akan terlepas dari segalanya. Jadi ku mohon tenangkanlah pikiranmu dan jangan lagi mengatakan hal bodoh yang dapat membuatku memukulmu lagi." Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia beranjak menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini nampak semakin ketakutan. Ia rengkuh tubuh itu, menenangkan tubuh yang mulai bergetar.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Berdoalah, ia tidak akan lagi mengambil Donghae kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Kyuhyun terus merapalkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hyukjae dan juga dirirnya sendiri.

"Pabo!" Celetuk Kibum tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae menoleh padanya.

Kibum terduduk di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk. Meruntuki apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mengapa ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ia hampir saja menghancurkan mimpi sahabatnya. Betapa bodohnya ia, membiarkan rasa ketakutan menenggelamkannya. Ia begitu hina. Ia bersyukur, ada Kyuhyun yang menyadarkannya. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu hal bodoh apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae." Kibum membungkuk, menyesal akan perbuatanya.

"Kau seperti orang lain saja. Sini kau es batu sialan." Panggil Kyuhyun, yang langsung memiting Kibum.

"Aku tetap lebih tua dari mu, setan sialan. Lepaskan!" Tepis Kibum pada tangan Kyuhyun pada lehernya.

"Cepat sekali baikannya." Celetuk Hyukjae yang menyaksikan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

"Ku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku percaya padamu, Kyu." Ujar Kibum, percaya akan sahabatnya. Membuang segala rasa takutnya.

"Serahkan pada kami." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, aku harus ke kantor polisi. Dan terima kasih." Pamit Kibum sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Dan aku percayakan urusan itu padamu." Balas Kyuhyun yang juga mengetahui mengenai penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum. Kibum pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyukjae.

"Ku harap semua segera terselesaikan."

 **Flashback end.**

Tok tok tok..

"Masuklah!" Ujar Kibum setelah mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau thudah thiap hyung?" Tanya sosok yang mengetuk pintu tadi, Sehun.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat mengantarmu." Ucap Kibum pada Donghae yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sanggar Hyukjae.

"Tak apa, kaukan memang sangat sibuk. Dan fokuslah, jangan sampai kau hampir membunuh pasienmu lagi." Donghae kecup bibir Kibum sebentar, dan pergi setelahnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja kau membawa motornya Sehun. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae, ku pastikan kau yang akan menggantikan pasienku di meja operasi." Imbau Kibum, yang tentu membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan kau dengarkan ia. Ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Donghae, tak membiarkan Sehun mendengarkan ancaman lainnya dari Kibum.

"Kami berangkat." Pamit Donghae, dengan melayangkan sebuah ciuman di udara. Kibum pun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

Nampak sebuah bangunan cukup besar di depan mereka. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang keluar-masuk bangunan tersebut. Berbagai jenis alat musik dan box-box besar mereka angkut dan memasukkannya ke dalam truk yang telah menanti mereka. Terlihat pula di sana seorang pria dengan tubuh kurus dan sangat tinggi yang sedang memegang sebuah map, yang sepertinya berisi daftar nama-nama barang yang sedang mereka angkut. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu pun menoleh pada Donghae dan Sehun yang nyatanya memang menatapnya.

"Hyuuuuung!" Panggil pria itu pada Donghae. Pria itu pun menghampiri Donghae.

"Hyung, aku pulang yah?" Pinta Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Loh, kenapa buru-buru? Kita baru saja sampai?" Tanya Donghae, merasa aneh dengan sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa gusar.

"Ahh.. Aku baru teringat, aku mathih ada tugath yang haruth aku kerjakan. Jaljayo hyung." Dengan terburu-buru Sehun meninggalkan Donghae. Membuat Donghae dan pria yag baru sampai terheran karenanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya di mana?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Di sekitar apartemenmu sepertinya, hyung." Jawab Chanyeol agak ragu.

"Dia memang tetanggaku." Balas Donghae.

"Aahh iya. Yang tepat persis di samping apartemenmu, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menahannya hyuuuuung?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit merajuk, merasa sedikit kecewa karena harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selama ini ia cari.

"Dia tadi sedang terburu-buru. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, hyung." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat senang, karena sudah mengetahui di mana tempat yang harus ia tuju bila ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Aissh.. Mencurigakan. Baiklah.. Sekarang bagaimana urusan kita di sini?" Donghae tersenyum, sepertinya ada yang mengincar adiknya.

"Semua aman terkendali. Sekarang kami sedang mengangkut barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pagelaran nanti. Untuk kostum sendiri, kita akan fitting hari ini dan barangnya langsung dikirim ke tempat lokasi." Terang Chanyeol.

"Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae di mana?" Tanya Donghae, yang penasaran karena belum melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka sudah di lokasi. Setelah semua barang sudah diangkut, kita semua juga akan berangkat ke sana. Kau mau ikut denganku atau naik van bersama yang lainnya?" Tawar Chanyeol kepada Donghae.

"Aku ikut di van saja, biar lebih ramai. Yah walau hanya dengan kau, sebenarnya sudah seperti bersama sepuluh orang." Donghae terkekeh mengingat kelakuan hiperaktif muridnya itu.

Chanyeol pun yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa tertawa. Yah, hyungnya memang tidak salah. Ia memang dikenal sangat hiperaktif, mulutnya tidak akan berhenti mengeluarkan candaan atau mengomentari apapun. Membuat siapa pun senang berada di sekitarnya. Seperti halnya sekarang, tiada hentinya ia menggangu Donghae sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Tolong letakkan kotak-kotak itu di sebelah kiri."

"Backdrop berkerut, cepat perbaiki!"

"Latar 2 dan latar 3, atur kembali pergantiannya."

"Yak! Kenapa lighting atas ada yang tidak menyala?"

"CEPAT!"

Teriakan demi teriakan, perintah demi perintah menggema di seluruh ruang teater pertunjukkan. Tidak ada yang terdiam, semua sibuk akan tugasnya masing-masing. Raut lelah terpampang jelas pada raga yang bergerak. Namun semangat membara melekat pada jiwa mereka. Pagelaran musik yang mereka nanti-nantikan akan segera terealisasikan.

"Jangan melamun." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi hanya melamun. Sedangkan Hyukje hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas. Matanya menerawang pada deretan kursi penonton bagian terdepan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kokoh yang kini sedang mendekapnya.

" _Eottokhae_?" Tanyanya sendu.

"Kita harus memberitahunya. Bagaimana pun responnya nanti." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi?" Hyukjae balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kepastian dari tiap kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

"Kebohongan hanya menghantarkan keburukan. Tenanglah, bukankah aku selalu di sampingmu, pabo?" Kyuhyun capit hidung kekasihnya, mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan kekasihnya. Ia dekap kembali tubuh kurus Hyukjae, tak mempedulikan berbagai pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Apakah pertunjukkan kita akan beralih menjadi drama teatrikal?" Celetuk Donghae, yang sontak membuat Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya? Bukankah kita biasa melakukannya di depan siapa pun?" Protes Kyuhyun atas sikap kekasihnya. Hyukjae pun hanya dapat tersenyum kaku karenanya, semburat merah pun tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai di sini?" Tanya Hyukjae, setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa kaget dan malunya.

"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu aku berada di belakang panggung." Jawab Donghae.

"Ah, Hae! Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia ingin segera memberi tahu Donghae mengenai kehadiran Siwon. Ia tidak ingin menutupinya lagi.

"Tentu, kebetulan packing di belakang sudah selesai. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, Hae. Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada kami, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan Daftar tamu kepada Donghae.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya Donghae kembali. Donghae pun mengambil daftar tersebut. Namun sebelum daftar tersebut sampai ditangannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Oppaaaaaaa... Kostum pertunjukkan kita telah sampai. Cepat fitting baju oppa. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Kyu oppa kau juga. Ayo cepaaaaaat." Teriak seorang gadis mungil sambil menarik tangan Donghae, Juniel. Donghae yang terus-menerus ditarik pun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pun meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dan memilih mengikuti Juniel.

"Aish.. Yasudahlah. Semoga aku tidak lupa untuk mengatakannya di waktu lain." Kyuhyun mendesah, kesempatannya hilang sudah. Ia takut lupa untuk mengatakannya, karena untuk kedepan mereka akan lebih sibuk lagi. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun menyusul Donghae menuju ruang fitting.

"Howaaa.. Cantiknya!" Semua orang yang berada di ruangan bersorak serempak. Terkagum melihat Donghae yang terlihat begitu anggun mengenakan kostumnya.

Donghae yang mendapat respon seperti itu pun, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus membiasakan diri kembali akan keadaan ini. Selama ini ia sudah bersusah payah menyesuaikan pakaiannya agar tidak terlihat seperti wanita namun tetap nyaman digunakan dan dilihat. Tapi sekarang, ia harus mengenakannya kembali, berpakaian seperti wanita. Ia mendesah lelah.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan mengganti kostumku, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae kesal, karena merasa dibohongi.

"Tuxedo akan sangat jelek bila dipakai dengan perut buncitmu itu, mengganggu visualku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Membuat Donghae semakin kesal karenanya.

"Tak apa hyung, kau sangat pantas mengenakan itu." Ujar Taeyang, yang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Kemari hyung, aku harus mengabadikannya dan memberitahu Kibum hyung, pasti ia akan senang." Celoteh Chanyeol, membuat Donghae memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauh. Namun tentu ditahan oleh yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja. Bila Kibum mengetahuinya sekarang, tidak akan menyenangkan. Biarkan kita rahasiakan sampai hari H." Sahut Taeyang menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Ah benar sekali. Tapi apa salahnya kita berfoto sekarang. Ayo kemari oppa!" Sahut yang lainnya, Juniel. Mereka pun menghampiri Donghae dan mencoba mengambil gambar Donghae.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?" Terdengar suara yang begitu mengintimidasi dari belakang mereka. Mereka yang mendengarkannya pun langsung menghentikan aksi mereka dan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin melihat sang raja iblis mengeluarkan tanduknya, membayangkannya pun tak ingin.

"Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau meruntukimu Kyu." Ujar Donghae pasrah, Kyuhyun pun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mereka pun akhirnya sibuk akan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

~Nappeun Bam~

Gelap sang malam telah merebah, mengembalikan semua yang bernyawa pada peraduannya. Berlindung pada hangatnya buaian. Meringkuk pada lembutnya balutan kapas. Menghantarkan mereka pada halusinasi bunga malam. Melelapkan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang terpejam.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Kibum yang sedang asyik mengoleskan krim dan memijat kaki Donghae yang mulai membengkak. Yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah!" Perintah Kibum sambil menyelimuti Donghae dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae. Mencoba memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Namun, matanya senantiasa terjaga. Mengusik Donghae yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak tidur?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kau tidurlah duluan." Kibum kecup kening Donghae, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Yang diperintahkan pun tidak menurut, Donghae memilih untuk mengikuti Kibum yang sepertinya menuju dapur.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Wae?" Tanya Donghae setelah berhasil menyusul Kibum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah larut, tidurlah!" Perintah Kibum lagi, tak ingin Donghae kelelahan karena kurang tidur.

"Masih tak mau mengatakannya padaku? Sejak kemarin kau terlihat muram, wae?" Tanya Donghae yang merasa ada yang disembunyikan dari Kibum.

Kibum sandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah mereka, dengan segelas kopi hangat sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, kabar mengenai kedatangan Siwon membuatnya merasa takut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kekasih Siwon?" Tanya Kibum, tanpa berpaling kepada Donghae.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Donghae balik, heran dengan Kibum yang baru menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Salahkah?" Balas Kibum.

"Tidak, hanya heran saja." Jawab Donghae sambil menatap lekat wajah Kibum.

"Dia selalu ada di sampingku setelah kecelakaan itu. Selalu menyemangatiku kapan pun." Lanjut Donghae, membuat Kibum menguatkan cengkraman pada cangkirnya.

"Tapi sampai saat ini, aku tidak ingat bagaimana awal mula aku mengenalnya." Tutur Donghae.

"Apa ia memberikan segalanya untukmu?" Tanya Kibum kembali. Pandangannya pun masih setia tertuju pada kopinya yang mengepul.

"Ia tidak pernah menolakku." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menerka kemana sesungguhnya arah pembicaraan ini. Ia semakin intens menatap Kibum yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari raut wajah Kibum. Membuatnya semakin penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya Kibum sembunyikan. Hingga akhirnya Kibum menoleh kepadanya.

Kibum letakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Pendangannya beralih pada sosok menawan yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia tatap sepasang mata sendu milik Donghae, mempertemukannya pada sepasang manik hitam miliknya. Mencoba membaca pancaran iris coklat milik Donghae.

"Ia selalu berada di sisimu, dimana pun, kapan pun. Memberikan segalanya hanya untukmu. Bertahun-tahun kau hidup bahagia bersamanya. Bahkan kini kau mengandung hasil buah cinta kalian. Pengkhianatannya pun pasti takkan membuatmu menghilangkan rasamu padanya."

"Ia meninggalkanmu. Aku pun menigggalkanmu, bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar selalu ada di sisimu. Aku bagaikan orang baru dalam kehidupanmu. Lalu dapatkah aku menggantikan posisinya di hatimu? Akankah kau meninggalkanku, ketika ia kembali padamu? Dapatkah aku berlaku egois?" Tutur Kibum. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, ia sembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghae dan ia dekap erat tubuh itu. Menyalurkan segala rasa gundahnya pada sosok dalam dekapannya.

"Kesetiaan merpati mengalahkan nilainya emas. Dua puluh adalah angka yang lebih besar dari angka enam. Dan ketakutanku mengalahkan kebahagiaanku. Semua itu adalah hal yang membuatku mencintaimu." Ujar Donghae. Ia lepas dekapan Kibum dan ia tangkup wajah itu.

"Siwon memperlakukanku layaknya emas, tak membiarkan siapapun dapat menyentuhku. Sedangkan kau, kau melepaskanku terbang bebas. Namun layaknya merpati, kau selalu membuatku kembali kepadamu. Sejauh apa pun aku terbang jauh darimu."

"Dua puluh tahun kita saling mengenal, apakah tidak cukup menjadi alasan aku memilihmu? Dan aku selalu takut denganmu." Ia kecup lembut bibir Kibum dan mengakhir katanya.

"Aku selalu takut bila kau kan meninggalkanku. Lagi.."

Kibum kecup kembali bibir tipis Donghae, melumatnya lebih dalam. Dapatkah ia merasa lega sekarang? Pantaskah ia merasa bahagia? Semua penuturan Donghae membuang semua ragunya. Menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya.

"Kalau ia benar-benar datang untuk mengajakmu kembali lagi?" Tanya Kibum memastikan kembali.

"Sambutlah ia. Dan bantu aku untuk bertahan." Jawab Donghae dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tak kuasa, Hae."

"Kau tak perlu menahannya, Bumie..." Ujar Donghae sambil menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Timpal Kibum dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya. Ia pun menyusul Donghae menuju kamarnya. Menghabiskan malam panjang mereka. Menanggalkan segala beban yang selalu dipanggulnya. Menikmati yuvoria malam bersama sang puja.

~Nappeun Bam~

 _ **Tok tok tok... Tok tok tok..**_

"Kibuuuumm... Cepat bangun! Kibuuuuum!" Teriak seorang pria cantik dari luar kamar Kibum, yang nyatanya telah berhasil memasuki apartemen Kibum.

"Mama? Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum pada mamanya yang tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya.

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengingatkanmu, kalau hari ini.." Perkataan Heechul terhenti setelah melihat sosok lain yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidur anaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Donghae ada di apartemenmu, pabo? Aishh aku harus menghubungi Leeteuk untuk segera kemari. Dan kau Kibum, cepat segera bersiap-siap!" Imbau Heechul pada anaknya, yang nyatanya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mandi!" Ujar pria lainnya kepada Kibum. Pukulan selamat pagi pun tak absen darinya.

"Ahh.. Aku melupakannya. _Xiexie baba_." Kibum berterimakasih kepada papanya, karena pukulannya telah mengingatkan Kibum akan rencana mereka hari ini. Dimana mereka akan pergi ke pemakaman bibi dan pamannya, yakni orang tua Donghae. Ia pun melesat menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan Donghae masih terlelap.

"Kalian?" Tanya Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat kini. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia mendapati ruang tengah dipenuhi orang-orang. Orang tua Kibum, orang tua Sooyoung dan sepasang kekasih Kyuhyun Hyukjae sedang duduk manis di ruang tengah dengan banyak makanan di atas meja. Apakah mereka akan piknik?

"Kau sudah bangun Hae? Ayo ikut sarapan dengan kami." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Nae. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Anak itu, Kibum belum memberitahumu?" Tanya Heechul yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Kita akan pergi ke makam orang tuamu Hae." Lanjut Heechul.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae begitu antusias. Ia sudah begitu lama tidak ke makam orang tuanya, tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Iya. Sekarang makanlah dahulu. Setelah itu kau bersiap-siaplah." Timpal Hangeng, sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi kepada Donghae.

"Apa itu berat, Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk kearah perut Donghae. Yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukkan, karena mulut Donghae yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Apakah aku juga bisa seperti itu?" Gumam Hyukjae yang nyatanya didengar Heechul.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa melakukannya padamu." Ujar Heechul menanggapi gumaman Hyukjae.

"Benarkah, ahjusi?" Tanya Hyukjae begitu semangat.

"Aish.. kenapa mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu terasa begitu menyebalkan?" Ujar Heechul.

"Kau selalu menyuruhku memanggil 'Hyung', itu terasa sangat aneh, imo." Protes Hyukjae.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Siapkanlah dirimu. Jika kau benar-benar sudah siap, datanglah kepadaku." Tutur Heechul meyakinkan Hyukjae.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Hyukie." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kibum Sudah selesai, sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah, Hae." Ujar Leeteuk, setelah melihat Kibum datang menghampiri mereka.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap, mereka pun berangkat menuju pemakaman orang tua Donghae. Menuju tempat yang telah lama mereka tidak kunjungi. Tempat persemayaman terakhir orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, mereka pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka parkirkan mobil mereka tak jauh dari pintu masuk pemakaman. Begitu mereka memasuki pemakaman, bukanlah susunan batu-batu nisan yang mereka jumpai. Melainkan pepohonan rindang dengan penanda di dekatnya menyambut penglihatan mereka. Mereka susuri jalan setapak yang membentang di sana menuju tempat abu kremasi orang tua Donghae ditanam.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, mereka tiba di depan dua buah pohon besar dengan penanda di dekatnya, Lee Yunho dan Lee Jaejoong. Yah, mereka mengubur abu orang tua Donghae di pemakaman alam. Dimana mereka mengubur abu jenazah dengan pohon sebagai pengganti batu nisan mereka.

"Pohonnya sudah tinggi sekali. Terlihat jelas berapa lama kita tak datang kemari." Celetuk Heechul yang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau duluan Hae." Ujar Hyukjae kepada Donghae.

"Hae?" Panggil Hyukjae kembali karena tidak mendapat respon dari Donghae.

"Kau kenapa Hae? Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Donghae.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa ada yang mengikuti kita dan entah mengapa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku." Jawab Donghae, dengan mata yang masih melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Kau memang tak pernah luput dari perhatian orang, Hae." Gurau Leeteuk, yang disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya, namun tidak dengan Donghae. Rasa penasaran masih menyelimutinya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Hae. Abaikan." Ujar Kibum sambil meraih Donghae untuk kembali berdoa. Meninggalkan seseorang yang nyatanya memang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

" _Semua tak seharusnya seperti ini, Hae._ " Gumam sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan.

 **TBC..**

 **Huwaaaaaaa miaaan.. *bow**

 **dah lebih dari tiga minggu ga update..**

 **sekalinya update hanya sanggup segini.. jeongmal mianhaeyoooo.. *bow**

 **okeh.. semoga kalian terhibur (?)**

 **dan makasih yang udah setia menunggu hehehe**

 **pai pai..**


	8. Chapter 8 : Ironis

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, KyuHyuk, HanChul, KangTeuk

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 8

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 8: Ironis**_

Haru dan bahagia menjadi pelengkap suasana hati mereka yang berjumpa. Tangis dan tawa menjadi simbol dari apa yang mereka rasa. Celoteh demi celoteh terlontar manis membumbui cengkrama mereka. Kembali mengulang cerita lama yang mulai terlupa.

"Aku ingat ketika mereka masih kecil, saat mereka main rumah-rumahan. Donghae tidak pernah berkesempatan menjadi ayah, karena Kibum dengan santainya akan merebut posisi itu dan menjadikan Donghae mamanya." Terdengar Heechul ikut bercerita mengenai anaknya.

"Ah.. Kau benar, dan karena anakku yang terkecil, Sooyoung pasti menjadi anaknya. Tapi aku kasihan pada Hyukjae." Timpal Leeteuk.

"Kenapa dengan Hyukjae, bibi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan masa kecil kekasihnya.

"Imo, sudah hentikan!" Himbau Hyukjae. Ia malu dengan semua cerita masa kecilnya yang diumbar oleh bibi dan pamannya.

Tak berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Kibum pun merasa demikian. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menutup telinga Donghae agar tidak mendengar semua cerita itu. Namun gagal, karena nyatanya Donghae begitu antusias untuk mendengarkan cerita masa kecil mereka yang Donghae lupakan. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terlibat dalam kehidupan masa kecil Hyukjae pun, dengan seksama mendengarkan.

"Kibum sangat protektif kepada Donghae. Bila Hyukkie akan berperan sebagai ayah, maka Kibum akan segera datang dan mengatakan ' _Kau pelayan kami, Hyukjae'_ " Ujar Heechul sambil memperagakan gaya angkuh Kibum, yang tentu langsung disambut oleh gelak tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Donghae bermain hanya berdua dengan Hyukjae, ia pasti akan datang sebagai orang ketiga." Lanjut Hangeng yang mengetahui persis kebiasaan anaknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae yang dijawab dengan anggukan serempak dari semuanya kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum tentunya. Membuat Kibum pasrah dan malu di tempat duduknya.

"Bahkan sebelum kami berangkat ke Cina, kalian tahu apa yang Kibum katakan kepada Donghae?" Tanya Heechul sing a song, membuat semuanya penasaran apa yang dikatakan oleh pangeran es tersebut. Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada mamanya untuk tidak melanjutkan. Yang tentu diabaikan oleh sang pendongeng.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ingin tahu seakut apa ia dengan Donghae.

"' _Aku akan kembali. Saat kembali aku akan..'_ Appoo... Yakkk! Tan Kibum!" Belum sempat Heechul melanjutkan ceritanya, Kibum sudah menyerang lututnya. Membuatnya berlutut di lantai.

"Sudahi ceritamu, mama. Ini saatnya Donghae meminum vitaminnya, dan apa kau tidak lihat? Kaki Donghae semakin membengkak karena perjalanan tadi." Ujar Kibum memhentikan protes Heechul, yang sontak membuat semua mata menoleh pada Donghae.

" _Aigoo.._ Kibum kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Dimana kau menaruh minyak olesnya Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk, yang dengan sigap langsung mengambil minyak oles yang ditunjukkan oleh Kibum.

"Ayo Hae-ah, biar aku yang oleskan." Ajak Leeteuk, yang langgsung mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae ke atas pangkuannya.

"Ahh.. ahjuma, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Ujar Donghae, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Leeteuk. Ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya kembali, namun ditahan oleh Leeteuk.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu sungkan. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, anggaplah aku sebagai ibumu. Jadi menurutlah. Ini akan mengurangi bengkak di kakimu. Aigoo.. dulu kaki yang aku genggam ini begitu mungil, sekarang ukurannya sudah melebihi ukuran kakiku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Ucap Leeteuk mengingat masa kecil Donghae. Di mana ia sering memandikan dan memakaikan kaos kaki dan sepatu pada kaki mungil Donghae. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Minumlah." Pinta Heechul sambil menyodorkan beberapa vitamin kepada Donghae.

" _Gomawo, imo."_ Sambut Donghae.

"Kau masih memanggil mereka 'Imo dan samchon', Hae-ah?" Tanya Kangin yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi lainnya.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya ahjushi?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau tak ingin memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan mama, eommanim atau sejenisnya seperti itu?" Tanya Kangin kembali, membuat semburat merah keluar pada pipi sosok yang ditanya.

"Kibum belum melamarku." Balas Donghae, membuat yang dibicarakan tersedak dari minumnya.

"Kibum bukan orang yang seperti itu. Paling ia akan mengajak Donghae ke Cina dan tiba-tiba melakukan pernikahan di sana." Timpal Heechul, yang diamini oleh Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Sedang yang lain terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa Siwon tidak mencari Hae-ah. Tega sekali dia membuangmu begitu saja." Tutur Kangin. Membuat tiga orang yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya menegang.

"Tidak usah membicarakan ia, paman. Merusak suasana saja." Celetuk Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat pitingan dari Kangin.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, namun mengabaikan apa yang diutarakan Kangin. Mencerikan kembali kisah-kisah lama dan kisah-kisah yang akan mereka lalui ke depannya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Tolong pasang penanda untuk posisi string."

"Pastikan hydrolic berjalan lancar."

"Stik drumnya hilang, _eotthe?_ "

"Cepat selesaikan! Satu jam lagi kita GR!"

Teriakan demi teriakan, seruan demi seruan tidak pernah berhenti dalam ruangan tersebut. Hari demi hari semua disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Membuat semuanya tak dapat terdiam.

"Tak adakah yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Donghae yang jenuh karena sejak tadi ia hanya bisa menyaksikan yang lainnya bekerja menyelesaikan panggung.

"Ibu hamil, duduk manis saja." Jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Aish.. Aku keluar saja. Di sini membosankan." Ujar Donghae, ia benar-benar bosan jika hanya harus menonton orang-orang bekerja tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa. Maka ia putuskan untuk keluar saja, dan membelikan beberapa minuman untuk mereka sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kembalilah sejam lagi, kita akan GR." Ujar Hyukjae mengingatkan.

"Nae.." Donghae pun melenggang meninggalkan gedung teater.

"Karena kau, eomma tidak bisa membantu mereka." Gumam Donghae pada janinnya dengan kekehan kecil darinya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju supermarket terdekat.

"Sepertinya Cola menyegarkan untuk mereka, minuman isotonik dan jus sepertinya cukup. Untuk cemilannya beli di luar saja." Celotehnya seorang diri, mengusir rasa kesendiriannya. Setelah selesai dengan pilihannya ia segera menuju kasir.

"Apa aku bisa meminta tolong untuk mengirimkannya?" Tanya Donghae pada sang kasir, karena ia tak mungkin membawa dua dus minuman seorang diri.

"Oh, tentu. Mau dikirim kemana, eomanim?" Tanya sang kasir.

"Tolong antarkan ke gedung teater di persimpangan jalan dari sini." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum manis melekat di bibirnya.

"Oh, Baiklah. Tolong tanda tangan di sini eomanim." Pinta sang kasir sambil menyerahkan pena khusus kepada Donghae.

"Oke, kami akan segera mengantarkannya. Terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini, jangan lupa untuk mampir kembali." Salam sang kasir dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih kembali." Donghae pun meninggalkan supermarket tersebut. Melanjutkan berkeliling mencari jajanan lainnya, hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Donghae, mengejutkan keduanya.

"Hyuuung!" Teriak salah satu di antara mereka.

"Eeiii.. sejak kapan kalian bersama, eoh?" Goda Donghae melihat interaksi keduanya yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ini bukan theperti apa yang kau pikirkan hyung." Balas salah satu di antara mereka yang cadel, Sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan, eoh? Kalian tidak pernah bercerita padaku, eoh? Dan kau Chanyeol, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya membantu yang lainnya." Tanya Donghae pada sosok lainnya, yang tak lain adalah muridnya sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Hehehe.. sebentar saja hyung, lagi puu... AWAS HYUNG!" Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sambil menarik Donghae lebih menepi ke jalan.

 _BRAAGHH.._

Terlihat sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat keadaan jalan ramai seketika. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pun berlarian, berkumpul di tempat kejadian. Suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulance pun memekak menuju mereka.

Donghae yang menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu pun hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan rasa mual menyerang tubuhnya.

" _Aku belum bisa kembali."_

" _Apa kau tersesat, biar ku antar."_

" _Kau cantik."_

" _Jadilah kekasihku."_

" _Aku dan keluargaku akan ke Cina, menyusul Kibum."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hae."_

" _Kita akan menyusul mereka, Hae."_

" _Aku menyayangi kalian semua eomma, appa."_

" _Appa, ada truk yang melaju kencang di belakang kita."_

" _EOMMAA APPAAAAAA.."_

 _BRUUGH.. BRUGH.. BAAM.._

Mata Donghae terpejam, tangannya menahan sakit pada kepalanya. Bagaikan pemutaran video secara acak. Potongan-potongan memori kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu, sedikit demi sedikit terlintas di pikirannya. Membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur, dan rasa mual yang semakin menjadi ia rasakan. Hingga seluruh makanan yang ia makan siang ini terkuras habis keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat kedua orang yang bersamanya menatap khawatir.

"Hyung, _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Sehun sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung Donghae yang masih terbatuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol pergi membeli minuman.

" _Aigoo..._ Kau juga mimithan. Thetelah ini kita harus ke klinik terdekat hyung." Ujar Sehun sambil membantu Donghae menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Donghae hyung sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan minuman yang ia bawa.

"Ayo hyung kita ke rumah sakit." Ajak Chanyeol sambil membantu Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban, pandangan Donghae terlihat kosong. Sepertinya ia masih syok dengan peristiwa tadi. Membuat Sehun begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae.

"Saya cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang pria. Walau itu bukanlah hal yang baru di negara kita. Tapi bila membahas keadaannya, saya dapat katakan bahwa kondisinya sangat baik. Keadaan mental dan fisiknya sangat baik. Hanya saja mungkin ia sedikit syok karena memori ingatannya yang muncul kembali dengan tiba-tiba." Tutur seorang dokter yang menangani Donghae.

"Saat ini ia sedang di ruang rawat. Setelah menangis ia tertidur. Saya tak menyangka daya tahan tubuhnya sangat bagus. Ia berhasil mengatasi stressnya, hingga kondisi janinnya baik-baik saja. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Lanjut sang Dokter. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol kini dapat menurunkan bahunya dan bernafas lega setelah mendengar penuturan dokter barusan. Setelah berpamitan dengan dokter, mereka pun menyusul ke ruangan tempat Donghae berada.

 _Braghh.._

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa. Memperlihatkan tiga orang pria tampan, kedua di antaranya terlihat begitu panik dan begitu berantakan.

"Di mana Donghae? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah tabrakannya parah? HAE-AAAHH?" Tanya pria dengan wajah yang sudah bercucuran air mata, Hyukjae.

"Hae? Eh?" Heran salah satu pria lainnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian dokternya, Kibum. Ia perhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. Bersih. Tidak ada luka. Anggota tubuhnya pun masih utuh. Nafasnya pun teratur seperti orang yang tertidur. Tunggu dulu, jika keadaannya seperti ini, apakah Donghae benar telah tertabrak sebuah mobil? Atau jangan-jangan luka atau pendarahan dalam?

"Kenapa kalian bisa setenang itu? Cepat jelaskan kepada kami?" Tanya pria ketiga yang sejak awal masih dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Wae? Donghae hyung hanya sedang tertidur karena syok akibat ingatannya kembali lagi." Jelas Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Mwo? Lalu masalah tabrakan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Oh itu. Kami hanya menyaksikannya saja dari kejauhan. Dan karena itulah ingatan Donghae hyung kembali." Lanjut Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga yang mendengarkan penjelasan barusan pun kini terduduk lemas.

"Lee Hyukjae." Desis Kibum menyebut sang pelaku, yang menyebabkan ia harus meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa salahku? Salahkan Sehun yang berbicara tidak jelas kepadaku." Elak Hyukjae, tak ingin disalahkan.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku kan mengatakan kalau telah terjadi tabrakan mobil dengan truk dan karena thyok Donghae hyung kami larikan ke rumah thakit." Bantah Sehun atas tuduhan Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Terima kasih telah memberi tahu kami." Sanggah Kibum tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kibum yang tak lepas dari sisi Donghae.

"Ia dan janinnya baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah Donghae hyung bangun,ia sudah diizinkan untuk pulang." Terang Chanyeol.

Mereka yang berada di sana kembali dapat bernafas lega. Tak perlu lagi ada yang dikhawatirkan. Saat ini mereka hanya dapat menunggu Donghae terbangun dan membiarkan Donghae untuk tidak ikut GR malam ini.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum setelah mereka sampai di rumah mereka.

" _Nee, gwaenchana."_ Jawab Donghae, tangannya menyentuh pipi Kibum, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Kibum sedikit penasaran dengan ingatan Donghae yang kembali.

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Mereka muncul secara acak." Jawab Donghae ragu.

"Baiklah, tak perlu kau paksakan. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Tapi sebelum kau berangkat ke sana, tidak kah kau ingin kontrol dulu?" Tanya Kibum kembali.

"Tidak usah, lagi pula biarkan ini jadi kejutan untukku apa jenis kelaminnya nanti." Jawab Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ck. Anakmu laki-laki." Timpal Kibum yang membuat decakan sebal dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Donghae tak suka.

"Dari bentuk perutmu, yah walau tidak pasti." Jawab Kibum santai.

"Aish.. Menyebalkan. Kenapa kau harus memberitahu ku." Ia merajuk. Tidak suka dengan Kibum yang memberitahunya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menontonmu besok." Celetuk Kibum tiba-tiba. Membuat Donghae sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae. Ia merasa semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Salah satu pasienku harus dioperasi besok, dan setelahnya aku harus ke kantor polisi." Jawab Kibum dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kantor polisi? Untuk apa? Kau tidak terkena kasus praktik ilegalkan?" Tanya Donghae berbalik menjadi khawatir.

" _Aniya._ Hanya ada perlu sebentar. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm.. Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Balas Donghae semakin penasaran dari setiap kata yang tak terselesaikan oleh Kibum.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah." Dan lagi Kibum tak menyelesaikan maksudnya. Membuat Donghae kembali kesal.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan padaku Tan Kibum!" Donghae kesal dengan Kibum yang tidak berterus terang kepadanya.

Kibum tidak menyahut, ia rapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae. Mendekapnya dalam tidurnya. Mencoba memberi pengertian dengan caranya. Tak perlu banyak berkata namun hanya menenangkan pria dalam rengkuhannya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi percayalah pada kami. Tidurlah." Kibum kecup bibir tipis Donghae. Menghantarkan mereka pada indahnya bunga malam.

~Nappeun Bam~

Gemerlap malam menyemarakkan malam yang sunyi. Ratusan pasang kaki berbaris memasuki sebuah gedung pertunjukkan. Musik-musik klasik menenangkan menyambut mereka yang berdatangan. Sketch-sketch indah terpampang menjerat mereka yang melihat. Membuat semua terpesona pada nuansa yang disajikan.

"Howaaaa.. _Daebak_ , banyak sekali yang datang. Aku jadi gugup, ini baru yang pertama untukku untuk pagelaran yang besar. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali konser Taeyang hyung?" Terdengar celoteh Chanyeol yang sedang mengintip dari belakang panggung.

"Sampai saat ini pun aku masih gugup." Jawab Taeyang yang nyatanya masih berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya.

Semua ketegangan menyelubungi mereka. Rasa gugup terlihat nyata dari gerak-gerik tubuh mereka. Persiapan mereka selama berbulan-bulan akan disaksikan oleh ratusan orang pada malam ini. Penilaian audience akan menjadi tolak ukur akan keberhasilan mereka kali ini.

"Okeh semua berkumpul. Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi. Sebelumnya mari kita berdoa bersama, semoga malam ini dapat berjalan sukses." Kyuhyun datang untuk memimpin doa. Mereka berdoa dengan hidmat dan dilanjutkan dengan sorakan pembakar semangat mereka.

"Oke, Yonghwa dan Lay bersiaplah untuk pembuka." Intruksi mulai diarahkan. Semua mulai bergerak pada spotnya. Menyiapkan diri untuk pertunjukkan yang dinantinya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku Kyu." Adu Donghae atas apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Meruntuki longdress putih yang ia kenakan dengan kepangan halus pada surai ikalnya. Membuat ia terlihat anggun nan cantik.

"Sudah tidak usah protes. Dan hyung.." Ujar Kyuhyun menggantung.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Donghae.

"Apapun atau siapa pun yang kau lihat nanti ketika kau berada di atas panggung. Aku mohon tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Percayalah padaku." Tutur Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Kyu? Bisakah kau perjelas?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, saatnya kau tampil hyung. Aku percaya padamu hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia bimbing Donghae untuk naik ke atas panggung, mengantarnya kepada yang lain yang akan tampil bersama Donghae. Donghae pun tak dapat menolak.

Tirai kedua telah terbuka, menampilkan pemain orkestra kecil di dalamnya dengan grand piano sebagai pusat perhatiannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun terduduk anggun di depan pianonya. Jemari lentiknya menari indah pada rentetan tuts piano. Menciptakan dentingan-dentingan indah membentuk melodi yang mempesona. Permainannya berlanjut hingga para pemain string mengelilinginya. Donghae sebagai violin satu, Benji sebagai violin dua dan Henry sebagai viola berdiri di antaranya. Kumpulan melodi menyanyikan sebuah symphony yang mengalun indah. Dentingan piano dan gesekan string berpadu bersama orkestra pendukungnya. Menghipnotis siapun yang menyaksikan.

Donghae mainkan violinnya mengikuti irama sang condactor. Matanya melirik melihat rentetan penonton yang berada di belakang pemimpinnya. Tiada yang aneh dalam pikirannya. Semua penonton terlihat menikmati penampilannya. Lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Kyuhyun? Tak ingin memikirkannya, maka ia memilih berkonsentrasi pada permainannya. Tak mengetahui akan sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Stage 2 telah dimainkan. Memanggil para tokoh untuk stage selanjutnya. Donghae pun turun dari singgasananya bersama dengan yang lainnya. Mengundang tepuk tangan meriah dari penontonnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Hyukjae langsung setelah melihat Donghae turun dari panggungnya.

"Melihat siapa?" Tanya Donghae bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? ia selalu diserang dengan pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan yang ambigu. Bisakah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya dengan jelas?

"Siwon. Tidahkah kau melihatnya di bangku penonton, Hae-ah?"

"Siwon!" Ia tersentak mendengarnya. Mendengar nama itu membuatnya teringat akan ingatannya yang beum lama ini kembali.

"Bagaimana ia.. kenapa.." Donghae terbata entah apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana responnya saat melihatmu. Apakah ia mengenalimu atau tidak." Celoteh Hyukjae yang tidak melihat perubahan Donghae.

"Aku bisa izin pulang sekarang Hyukkie?" Pintanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat.

"Ah.. Itu yang memang kami rencanakan. Pulanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan mobil untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau bertemu dengannya saat dinner nanti." Tutur Hyukjae.

"Dinner? Kau yang mengundangnnya? Kau." Tanya Donghae, ia semakin pusing. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini.

" _Mianhae Hae-ah_. Ini bukan kehendakku dan maaf baru memberitahumu hari ini. Tapi sungguh.." Belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya, tetapi Donghae telah menghentikannya.

"Okeh cukup. Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan mobilku? Ku harap kau dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik kepadaku nanti. Aku ingin pulang." Pinta Donghae. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk mendengar segala penuturan Hyukjae. Memori lama yang ia lupakan, kini mulai memasuki pikirannya secara paksa. Membuat air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

" _Mianhae Hae-ah_." Mohon Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali ke dalam setelah mengantar Donghae. Pikirannya menjadi kalut, khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya kini. Ingin sekali ia menemani Donghae pulang, namun ia harus tetap mengawasi pagelaran ini untuk dua jam ke depan. Lagi-lagi ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabatnya.

" _Cepatlah pulang Kibum."_ Doanya.

Pagelaran musik berjalan dengan lancar. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi pertunjukkan terakhir mereka. Tawa dan tangis bahagia menguasai area panggung mereka. pertunjukkan yang mengagumkan menghantarkan para penonton kembali dengan rasa puas.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae memandu para undangan untuk memasuki hall perjamuan. Menyambut mereka yang saling memberikan ucapan selamat yang tentu mereka tanggapi dengan ramah. Namun hati mereka tak tenang, matanya masih menyusuri ruang. Mencari sosok yang sejak awal menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, Siwon. Namun nihil, sejauh mereka memandang, tak mereka dapati sosok Siwon. Membuat mereka semakin kalut.

"Semoga ia tidak melakukan hal nekat seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya." Doa Hyukjae yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun.

~Nappeun Bam~

Suara denting jarum jam mengusik pendengaran Kibum. Tumpukkan berkas yang ada dihadapannya kini seakan mengejeknya akan ketidakberdayaannya. Penuturan yang disampaikan pihak kepolisian benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kalian menyelidiki kasus ini, kalian tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menghentikan ini hanya karena tidak ada bukti yang kuat?"

"Lalu pembebasan pidana ini bagaimana? Pemalsuan identias ini? Pengembangan vektor ilegal ini? tidakkah terasa ganjil bagi kalian, eoh?" Ia lempar semua data yang berada di tangannya. Merasa muak dengan kepolisian saat ini.

"Seberepa besar mereka membayar kalian eoh? Berapa besar pengaruh ancaman mereka kepada kalian eoh?" Tanyanya, masih mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Tenaglah dulu tuan, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Ujar salah satu agen di sana.

"Maka beri aku jawaban yang memuaskan." Ujar Kibum begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering.

~Nappeun Bam~

Aroma besi berkarat menusuk sang indera. Lembaran-lembaran putih nan lembut ternoda akan bercak merah. Desiran air yang cukup deras pun menambah irama pada senyapnya malam. Menemani ia yang kini sedang terbaring pada sofanya.

"Kenapa efeknya selalu seperti ini?" Celoteh Donghae sambil membersihkan hidungnya. Kembalinya ingatannya selalu membuatnya mimisan dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Membuat tubuhnya melemah dan ingin terlelap.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepadaku, Siwon-ah? Mianhae." Gumam Donghae, mengingat memori yang baru saja kembali dalam ingatannya. Ingatan akan sosok Siwon yang sebenarnya. Sosok yang menjadikan ingatannya sebagai alat untuk memilikki dirinya. Sebuah ingatan yang begitu menyakitkan, mengungkap akan semua kebohongan.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat di mana ia pertama kali menolong Siwon yang tersesat di kotanya. Saat di mana Siwon jatuh hati padanya hanya karena pertolongannya. Hingga Siwon yang selalu membuntutinya dan mengungkapkan rasa akan dirinya, yang selalu berujung akan penolakan darinya. karena hanya Kibumlah pemilik hatinya.

Hingga suatu ketika, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya dan juga seluruh ingatannya. Keadaan yang menjadi peluang bagi Siwon untuk mengisi kehidupannya. Memanfaatkan ketidaktahuannya untuk memperdaya ia untuk mempercayai Siwon. Ia terisak mengingatnya, namun tertahan setelah mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Tanpa melihat dari dalam siapa yang bertamu, ia buka pintu masuk apartemnya. Menampakkan sosok pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Siwon?" Tanya Donghae, terkejut dengan sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Lama tak bertemu Hae-ah." Sapa Siwon.

"Ah.. Iya, Lama tak bertemu." Sambut Donghae dengan terbata. Tubuhnya pun masih mematung di sana.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Siwon kepada Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"Ah.. Tentu. Masuklah." Balas Donghae kaku.

"Duduklah. Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Donghae, mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Apa saja." Jawab Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekeliling. Hingga matanya melihat sebuah figura dengan potret Donghae dan Kibum di dalamnya. Tak suka melihatnya, ia tutup figura tersebut dengan kasar.

Donghae menuju dapurnya, menyiapkan segelas american latte kesukaan Siwon yang masih ia ingat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon. Memintanya untuk kembali atau hanya ingin menyapanya? Ia tak tahu, hingga ia rasakan sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. Membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae." Bisik Siwon. Tangannya bergerak mengusap perut Donghae. Sedangkan bibirnya menyerang permukaan kulit tengkuk Donghae.

Perbuatan Siwon membuatnya tak dapat berkutik, tubuhnya seakan enggan untuk bergerak. Detak jantungnya pun berdegup semakin kencang. Apakah ia menikmatinya? Tidak. Ia ketakutan. Seakan sosok yang sedang mendekapnya kini adalah orang asing yang tidak pernah ia temui. Ia ketakutan, hingga ia lepaskan tangan yang merengkuhnya dan membuka jarak antara keduanya.

" _Wae?_ Mengapa kau menghindar Hae-ah? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara rendah yang terdengar aneh di telinga Donghae. Membuat Donghae semakin menjaga jarak dengan Siwon.

"Kemari chagiya! Tak perlu takut. Kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah. Kemarilah dan peluk aku, Hae." Panggil Siwon sambil mendekati Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau membohongiku Siwon." Donghae mulai bersuara. Mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Hae. Percayalah." Balas Siwon, tubuhnya pun sudah berhadapan dengan Donghae yang kini terpojok.

"Menjauhlah! Kau tak pernah memberitahuku yang sebenarnya. Kau memanfaatkan ingatanku untuk menjadi milikmu."

"Jangan membuatku marah, Hae. Bukankah aku sudah memberimu banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu, eoh? Jadi sekarang pulanglah bersamaku." Ujar Siwon.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae yang penasaran dengan penuturan Siwon.

"Menurutmu mengapa aku tidak pernah mencarimu, Hae? Aku tahu kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu kau sedang mengandung anakku dan aku tahu kau begitu merindukan keluargamu. Jadi ku biarkan kau kembali ke keluargamu, Hae." Tutur Siwon melembut, mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kekasihnya.

"Siwonie.." Donghae pun melembut.

"Waktumu telah habis, jadi pulanglah Hae." Ajak Siwon sambil meraih tangan Donghae, membawanya pergi. Namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Donghae.

"Lalu istrimu?" Tanya Donghae nyalang.

"Dia tentu tetap bersamaku. Ia baru saja kehilangan anaknya. Jadi bukankah seharusnya anak itu yang menggantikannya?" Tutur Siwon sambil menunjuk perut Donghae. Yang nyatanya menyulut amarah Donghae.

"Pulanglah sendiri Choi Siwon." Perintah Donghae tegas. Anaknya harus menggantikan anak orang lain dan dirinya harus hidup dengan seorang pria yang telah beristri? Yang benar saja. Ia marah dibuatnya.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Hae. Ikutlah dengan ku dan jangan membantah!" terdengar suara Siwon meninggi. Ia tarik tubuh Donghae agar mengikutinya. Namun Donghae memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Sejak ada pernikahan itu, hubungan kita telah berakhir Siwon!" Donghae memberontak dalam sekapan Siwon. Namun tubuhnya yang lebih kecil tak mampu melepas cengkraman Siwon. Siwon mencengkramnya kuat dan menariknya keluar apartemen. Namun belum sempat mereka pergi, Donghae berhasil menggigit tangan Siwon dengan kuat hingga Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya.

 _PLAKK.._

Siwon menampar Donghae cukup kuat hingga ia tersungkur. Cukup keras tubuhnya membentur permukaan lantai. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah perutnya. Namun ia bernafas lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan perutnya. Setelah terlepas dari cengkraman Siwon, ia mencari ponselnya. Mencoba membuka kuncinya dan menekan tombol yang diperlukan. Namun sayang, setelahnya ponsel yang ia genggam harus terhempas karena ulah Siwon.

"Kau membuatku marah Hae." Suaranya berdesis, menggambarkan kemarahan yang nyata.

Siwon cengkram dagu Donghae dengan kuat. Menciptakan rintihan dari bibir manis Donghae. Siwon kecup singkat bibir itu. Namun tanpa melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku berikan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku dengan pria Cina itu, Hae." Ujar Siwon sambil memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Kau membohongiku. Kau pun mengkhianatiku Siwon." Balas Donghae, mencoba melepas kembali cengkraman Siwon.

"KAU MILIKKU HAE! DAN TAKKAN KUBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!" teriak Siwon tepat di wajah Donghae. Membuat Donghae ketakutan. Ia ingin menangis, takut akan Siwon yang seperti itu. Ia menjerit terus memanggil nama Kibum dalam hatinya.

"Kau takkan bisa membohongiku dan memilikiku lagi Siwon, Kibum akan datang untuk menolongku." Ujar Donghae menguatkan diri. Namun nyatanya sebuah nama yang ia ucapkan membuat sosok yang ada di hadapannya semakin marah.

"Seharusnya aku biarkan kau mati bersama keluargamu, Hae. Seharusnya aku biarkan truk itu menghancurkan mobilmu seluruhnya." Tutur Siwon yang membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau.." Donghae tercekat. Tiada kata yang bisa terucap. Air mata kini membanjiri wajahnya. Sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ia telan kembali. Seseorang yang dahulu begitu ia cintai dan begitu mencintainya adalah orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Membuat tubuhnya melemah seketika, dan isakkan pun tak henti lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau milikku Hae. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka takkan ku biarkan siapapun memilikimu." Ujar Siwon dengan nada yang begitu mengerikan. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengambil sebuah pisau yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kibum, tolong aku." Doa Donghae mengiba. Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak.

"Akan aku lakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan enam tahun yang lalu. KAU HANYA MILIKKU LEE DONGHAE!" Teriak Siwon dengan pisau digenggamannya mengarah pada dada Donghae.

 _Jlebb.._

Terdengar suara gesekkan pisau yang menembus permukaan kulit. Menciptakan aliran darah dari area yang ditusuknya.

"DONGHAE-AAAHHH!"

 **TBC..**

 **Entah mengapa saya agak kualahan menyelesaikan chapter ini.. huhuhu**

 **hope you like it, keep enjoyed.. jaljayoooooo... ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Fandom : Super Junior

Cast : Super Junior and SMTown

Pairing : KiHae, KyuHyuk, HanChul, KangTeuk

Rated : M/MPreg

Chapter : 9

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

" _Ketika sang pujaan tak memihak, pada siapa kau kan berpijak. Bunga layu tak berarti ia akan mati. Hanya tinggal menanti akan datangnya bunga indah yang kan mengganti."_

 _ **Chapter 9: Awal Baru**_

Suara denting jarum jam mengusik pendengaran Kibum. Tumpukkan berkas yang ada dihadapannya kini seakan mengejeknya akan ketidakberdayaannya. Penuturan yang disampaikan pihak kepolisian benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kalian menyelidiki kasus ini, kalian tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menghentikan ini hanya karena tidak ada bukti yang kuat?"

"Lalu pembebasan pidana ini bagaimana? Pemalsuan identias ini? Pengembangan vektor ilegal ini? tidakkah terasa ganjil bagi kalian, eoh?" Ia lempar semua data yang berada di tangannya. Merasa muak dengan kepolisian saat ini.

"Seberepa besar mereka membayar kalian eoh? Berapa besar pengaruh ancaman mereka kepada kalian eoh?" Tanyanya, masih mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Tenanglah dulu tuan, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Ujar salah satu agen di sana.

"Maka beri aku jawaban yang memuaskan." Ujar Kibum begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Pertama yang akan kami sampaikan adalah mengenai perkembangan penyelidikan kasus ini." Salah satu polisi mulai angkat bicara. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, supir truk pada kasus penabrakan ini adalah seorang pidana yang belum habis masa tahanannya. Nomor identitas yang terdaftar pada nomor ponsel yang menghubungi sang supir dan Donghae telah kami temukan." Jelas sang polisi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kibum semakin intens mendengarkan.

"Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria dengan nama Park Jungin dan dia telah meninggal dunia." Jeda sang polisi sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ia adalah seorang pria tua yang sudah lama meninggal sebelum kasus tabrakan ini terjadi. Seperti yang kita ketahui pula, panggilan yang dilakukan oleh supir hanyalah panggilan untuk nomor ini."

"Bisa dikatakan bahwa nomor tersebut terdaftar dengan identitas palsu. Karena dari tanggal pendaftaran pun, waktunya tak jauh dari kejadian tersebut. Jika memang ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, maka sang tersangka memerintahkan sang supir untuk membunuh keluarga saudara Donghae menggunakan nomor dengan identitas palsu unutuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnyanya." Terang sang polisi.

"Lalu, bagaimana pelaku dapat memiliki nomor identitas tersebut? Apakah dari pemilik identitas itu dapat kita ambil sebuah petunjuk lainnya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Park Jungin ini ternyata kematiannya tidak terdaftar di pemerintah, sehingga idnya masih aktif hingga sekarang. Dan orang yang bisa mendapatkan idnya adalah jika bukan keluarga, maka tempat ia bekerja, lembaga kependudukan atau juga instansi-instansi yang memerlukan kartu identitas untuk pendaftaran."

"Setelah kami selidiki, ia terdaftar hanya sebagai nasabah sebuah bank dan sudah menjadi pekerja pada tiga perusahaan. Ini daftar nama instansinya." Jelas sang polisi sambil menyerahkan daftar instansi tersebut. Kibum pun membacanya, hingga ia menemukan sebuah nama yang begitu ia hafal.

" _Hyundai corp.?"_ Batin Kibum.

"Lalu kelanjutan penyelidikannya?" Tanya Kibum semakin penasaran, ingin segera menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Saat ini kami ingin sedikit berbincang dari pihak saudara Donghae, untuk mengetahui dari ke empat instansi tersebut yang memiliki hubungan dengan saudara Donghae. Namun inilah yang menjadi masalah kami. Kami sudah kehilangan surat tugas kami untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Atasan kami entah mengapa mencabut izin tugas kami dan memerintahkan kami untuk menghentikan penyelidikan ini."

 _BBRRAAGHH..._

Kibum menendang meja yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat seluruh yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh padanya. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Amarahnya benar-benar mencapai puncaknya. Penuturan akhir polisi tersebut membuat emosinya memuncak. Membuat ia membuang semuah kesabarannya.

"SETELAH KALIAN MEMERAS UANGKU, DENGAN SEENAKNYA SEKARANG KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN PENYELIDIKANNYA, EOH?" Terian Kibum tepat di depan wajah sang polisi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah kemeja polisi tersebut.

"Tenang Kibum-ssi, ma.. maafkan kami. i.. ini di luar ku.. kuasa kami." Tahan seorang polisi yang lainnya, mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"TAPI KAL... " Kata-kata Kibum terhenti karena jengah dengan pesan masuk yang sejak tadi bergetar pada ponselnya. Ia pun dengan kesal membuka pesannya, yang sontak membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

 **From: Hyukjae**

" **Jika sudah selesai urusanmu, segeralah pulang. Donghae sudah pulang seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena pagelaranku belum selesai. Maafkan aku Kibum. Cepatlah pulang."**

Mendapat pesan tersebut membuatnya kesal dengan sahabatnya karena membiarkan Donghae sendirian dan juga membuatnya khawatir. Namun ia belum bisa segera pulang, karena urusannya belumlah selesai dengan polisi tersebut.

"Maafkan kami. Kami benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Yang dapat kami lakukan hanya mencari sebuah bukti yang konkret untuk mengungkap kasus tersebut. Namun tanpa melakukan penyelidikan." Terang sang polisi, merasa begitu bersalah. Karena memang mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa memiliki surat tugas. Terutama untuk menyelidiki sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Maka lakukanlah tanpa surat sialan itu." Ujar Kibum dingin, benar-benar marah. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan semua omong-kosong akan hal ini. Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Donghae?"

~Nappeun Bam~

Kibum laju mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Setelah mendengar suara Siwon dari panggilan yang dilakukan Donghae, membuatnya khawatir. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, dengan panggilan yang masih belum ia matikan, ia rekam suara yang tertangkap dalam panggilannya.

" _KAU MILIKKU HAE! DAN TAKKAN KUBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!_ "

Terdengar teriakan dari panggilan tersebut. Kibum yang mendengarkannya pun semakin kalap. Ia pun segera berlari setelah sampai di depan apartemen milik Donghae. Tak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, menggambarkan akan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya bergerak tak bisa terdiam saat menunggu di dalam lift, hingga terdengar suara yang membuatnya tercekat.

" _Seharusnya aku biarkan kau mati bersama keluargamu, Hae. Seharusnya aku biarkan truk itu menghancurkan mobilmu seluruhnya._ "

Mendengarnya membuat Kibum semakin gusar. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mendobrak pintu lift tersebut. Pikirannya sudah kalut dan terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk menimpa Donghae. Hingga ia teringat sesuatu dan melakukan panggilan menggunakan ponselnnya yang lain.

"CEPAT DATANG KE APARTEMEN DONGHAE! LAKUKAN PENANGKAPAN DAN KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN BUKTI KONKRET DI SANA!" Teriak Kibum pada orang yang berada dalam panggilannya, yakni polisi. Namun ia masukkan ponsel sebelumnya agar teriakkannya tak terdengar dari ponsel Donghae.

 _Ting.._

Pintu lift terbuka. Kibum pun melesat keluar dan berlari menuju tempat Donghae. Hingga sesampainya di sana, Kibum disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya teramat marah. Di mana kini Siwon sedang mencengkram dagu Donghae dengan tangan lainnnya sedang meraih sebuah pisau. Ia pun segera menghampiri mereka. Hingga..

 _Jlebb.._

Terdengar suara gesekkan pisau yang menembus permukaan kulit. Menciptakan aliran darah dari area yang ditusuknya.

"DONGHAE-AAHH!

"KIBUM-AAHH!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

"Jung Ahjumma, tolong bawa Donghae." Pinta Kibum kepada wanita itu, yang nyatanya mengiikuti Kibum ketika melihat Kibum berlari tadi. Yang diminta pun langsung menghampiri Donghae yang kini sedang terpaku di belakang Kibum.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkannya, hm?" Sahut Siwon menimpali.

 _Srreeekk.._

Mata pisau ditarik kembali oleh sang pelakunya. Darah segar pun semakin banyak yang mengalir dari area yag ditusuknya. Menciptakan rintihan dari korbannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya, hm?" Balas Kibum.

 _Taakk.. Daaggh.._

Kibum menendang lengan Siwon yang menggenggam pisau. Disusul dengan tendangan pada perut Siwon hingga ia tersunggkur. Pisau dalam genggamannya pun terlempar dari tangannya. Menciptakan rintihan dari Siwon akibat tendangan yang cukup keras tersebut.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup dengan damai Choi Siwon, karena kau telah berani menyakiti Donghae!" Ancam Kibum dengan dingin, mengintimidasi lawannya.

"Ccuihh.. SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGATAKAN ITU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Siwon membalasnya. Hingga baku hantam pun terjadi di antara keduanya. Saling memukul dan menendang. Suara barang-barang berjatuhan pun terdengar akibat terhantam tubuh mereka. Tak menyadari dua sosok lainnya yang sedang ketakutan memperhatikan mereka.

"Ahjumma, tolong hentikan mereka, hiks.." Ujar Donghae dengan nada yang begitu ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar dan air mata sudah penuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia ingin melerai keduanya, namun tubuhnya seakan tak dapat bergerak. Ketakutan sudah menguasai tubuhnya. hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perkelahian yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Jung ahjumma pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena ia hanya wanita tua yang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan.

"KIBUM AWAAS..!" Teriak Donghae ketika melihat Siwon mengarahkan pisaunya kembali ke arah Kibum yang kini sedang tersungkur.

 _Tapp._

Kibum berhasil menahan pisau yang mengarah padanya. Namun posisinya saat ini tidak menguntungkan baginya. Posisinya saat ini sedang terbaring dengan Siwon yang berada di atasnya sambil menghunuskan pisau ke arah lehernya. Donghae yang melihatnya mencoba bangkit untuk menolong Kibum.

"Diam di sana, Manis. Kau pun akan merasakan pisauku ini, setelah pria yang satu ini merasakan lebih dulu tenggorokannya terkoyak dengan pisauku ini!" Imbau Siwon sebelum Donghae mendekat. Tekanan pada pisaunya pun semakin ia perkuat. Mempersempit jarak mata pisau tersebut dengan leher Kibum.

"Ku mohon hentikan Siwon. Akan aku lakukan apa pun, asal kau mau menghentikan semua ini Siwon." Mohon Donghae kepada Siwon. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kibum selain memenuhi keinginan Siwon.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Hae?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Hentikan Hae. Tarik ka.. ta.. ka.. tamu tadi." Ujar Kibum terbata karena menahan serangan Siwon yang semakin kuat.

"Jika demikian, maka.. MATILAH KAU BERSAMA PRIAAA SIALAAN INI!" Teriak Siwon sambil memperkuat tekanan pada pisaunya. Kibum dengan tangannya yang terluka pun tak dapat menahannya lebih lama pisau yang mengarah pada lehernya.

 _Duaarr.._

Donghae terduduk, nafasnya memburu. Suara pekakan pistol berdenging di telinganya. Liquid merah kental menjadi pemandangan di depan matanya. Aliran darah segar kembali membasahi ruangannya. Menjadikan ia tercengang, menerka apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"Hea-ah, _gwaechanayo?_ Jawab aku Hae-ah." Panggil sosok yang memeluk Donghae. Donghae mendengarnya, sosok itu terus memanggil namanya. Namun pandangannya mengabur, matanya bergeriliya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang kini ramai dipenuhi dengan banyak orang yang berlarian. Hingga datang seseorang lainnya memeluk dirinya, menggantikan sosok sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, kata-kata tersebut seakan mengembalikan semua kesadarannya. Donghae pun menatap wajah sosok yang memeluknya dan membalas pelukan tersebut dengat begitu erat.

"Kibumie.. hiks.. Bumie.." Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terus memanggil nama pria yang memeluknya.

Kini apartemen Donghae ramai dipenuhi banyak orang. Selain dari pihak kepolisian yang menangkap Siwon. Para penghuni apartemen yang lain pun berkumpul ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sana. Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai di apartemen Donghae.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS! ATAS DASAR APA KALIAN MENANGKAPKU, HAH?!" Teriak Siwon, tak terima atas penangkapannya. Ia pun terus memberontak tak memperdulikan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat tembakan tadi.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi, apakah tidak cukup menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk menangkap anda?" Tanya balik seorang polisi yang sedang memborgol Siwon.

"Tuan Choi Siwon, anda kami tahan atas kasus pembangunan vector ilegal dan percobaan pembunuhan. Dan bersiaplah untuk tuntutan selanjutnya." Lanjut polisi lainnya.

"Hae, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tak bersalah Hae. Katakan bahwa Kibum yang bersalah, dialah yang menggambilmu dariku Hae. KATAKAN HAE. KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU HAE-AAAHH!" Siwon terus merancau dan memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri, tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Para polisi pun telah pergi membawa Siwon sebagai tahanan, dengan Kyuhyun dan Jung Ahjuma yang menemani mereka untuk dimintai keterangan atas peristiwa yang terjadi.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Kini semua kembali dengan tenang. Suara hantaman dan pekakan suara pistol tak lagi terdengar. Bau anyir dan bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi lantainya telah bersih dari tempatnya. Hanya menyisakan helaan nafas lega dari tiap mereka yang terlibat.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja Bumie?" Tanya Donghae kepada Kibum. Khawatir dengan tangan Kibum yang terluka akibat tertusuk pisau ketika menyelamatkannya dari serangan Siwon.

"Aku tak apa. Mereka menjahitnya dengan baik." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tak ingin Donghae lebih khawatir lagi.

"Syukurlah."

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa mual? Atau nyeri pada bagian bawah perutmu? Tak ada pendarahan bukan?" Tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi. Terlihat jelas ia lah yang lebih khawatir dari siapa pun.

"Perutku hanya terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi yang lainnya tidak." Jawab Donghae yang disambut helaan lega dari semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Dari semua yang kau alami hari ini pasti sangat membuatmu lelah. Istirahatkan tubuhmu, aku akan menyusul." Pinta Kibum, tak ingin keadaan tubuh Donghae menurun.

"Boleh aku yang menemani, Hyung?" Pinta Sehun kepada Kibum dengan hati-hati. Takut akan kekejaman hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Temanilah Donghae malam ini." Jawab Kibum datar. Berbaik hati pada dongsaengnya sesekali sepertinya tak masalah.

"Ahh.. Terima kathih Dokter Kibum, aku akan menjaga Donghae hyung. Ayo hyung, waktunya tidur heheh." Ajak Sehun, mengantarkan Donghae pada kamarnya.

"Haaah.. Semoga proses kasus ini takkan lama. Ya Tuhan, mulai saat ini biarkan Donghae kami bahagia. _Jebal_." Doa sosok lain yang sejak tadi sudah berada di sana, Hyukjae.

"Amin." Balas Kibum santai. Seakan ia tidak terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang Hyukjae sebut dengan Tuhan.

"Bagaimana kabar di sana?" Tanya Kibum pada Hyukjae.

"Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Pesan terakhirnya cuma mengatakan kalau Siwon mulai gila." Jawab Hyukjae seadanya. Yah, memang hanya itu yang ia ketahui. Sudah sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun tidak lagi memberinya kabar. Mungkin di sana sedang sibuk, mengurusi segala berkas-berkas yang bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatanya pusing.

"Dia sejak dulu memang sudah gila." Sahut Kibum. Mengingat kegilaan apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon untuk membawa Donghae dari dirinya.

"Bukankah dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Celetuk Hyukjae mengenai sahabatnya Donghae.

"Yah. Bahkan aku pun sedikit terkejut. Setelah kejadian tadi, mentalnya bisa dikatakan sangat baik." Balas Kibum yang sedikit lega dengan hal itu.

"Meski dia terlihat rapuh dan mudah menangis, tapi kita semua tahu. Dialah yang paling tegar di antara kita semua." Sambung Hyukjae, menanggapi Kibum.

"Kau benar."

"Mengenai kandungan Donghae, apa benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae masih khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Tak ada keluhan dari Donghae. Tapi.. Posisi janinnya sepertinya berubah." Jawab Kibum ragu. Ia bimbang, apakah hal tersebut baik-baik saja atau justru sebaliknya.

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Hyukjae kembali, takut hal buruk kan terjadi lagi.

"Aku harap tidak." Jawab Kibum kembali meragu.

"AKKHH.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur. Ya Tuhan, bangunkanlah aku esok pagi dengan kabar baik." Doa Hyukjae kembali. Ia kembali ke kamar lainnya, mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya, meredamkan segala pikiran buruknya. Begitupun dengan Kibum, ia rebahkan tubuhnya namun tidak dengan kesadarannya. Menjadikannya tetap terjaga dengan pikiran yang terus berkelut dalam benaknya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Hawa panas menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kini terbaring. Peluh telah melembabkan bermukaan kulitnya. Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan semalam semakin menyerangnya. Tidur lelapnya pun terusik karenanya. Termasuk ia yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Ouhh.." Keluhnya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat pada perutnya. Cengkramannya pada selimut semakin kuat beriring dengan sakitnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang saat itu tidur dengannya.

"Tak apa, sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi." Jawab Donghae, karena kini rasa mulaslah yang mulai menguasainya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun meyakinkan. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melihat apakah thudah ada yang bangun dan membuat tharapan." Sehun pun beranjak keluar kamar.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa mulas dan juga sakit pada perutnya. Namun belum sempat ia menurunkan kakinya, ia harus dikejutkan dengan apa yang ia lihat setelah membuka selimutnya. Tempat tidur berseprai biru muda yang ia tempati kini berubah menjadi merah pekat, yang ia yakin karena darahnya. Melihat demikian ia pun beranjak untuk menemui Kibum.

"Aa.. aahh.."

Rasa sakit itu menyerangnya kembali dan terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ia pun terduduk. Cengkramannya pada tepi tempat tidurnya menggambarkan akan kesakitannya. Ia pun merasakan darahnya kembali mengalir.

"Bumie.. Bayiku.. Hiks.." Panggil Donghae dalam rintihannya. Namun panggilannya teredam akan rintihannya. Menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyeranganya. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah hingga Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau thudah.. _OMONA_! KIBUM HYUUNG!" Teriak Sehun setelah melihat keadaan Donghae.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya Kibum yang langsung melesat setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Astaga. HAE!" Kibum tersentak setelah ia melihat keadaan Donghae. Kibum pun segera berlari menuju lemari dan mengambil mantel untuk Donghae.

"Sehun cepat kau siapkan mobil, kuncinya ada di atas nakas!" Perintah Kibum kepada Sehun.

"Kau tenanglah, Hae. Kita akan segera ke Rumah sakit." Kibum berujar setenang mungkin sambil mengenakan mantel pada Donghae. Tak ingin menjadi panik dalam keadaan ini.

"HYUKJAE?! CEPAT TELPON SOOYOUNG UNTUK MENYIAPKAN RUANG OPERASI!" Teriak Kibum karena Hyukjae yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa me.." Tanyanya terhenti setelah melihat keadaan Donghae. Ia pun segera menelpon Sooyoung sesuai perintah Kibum.

"Hae, kau masih mendengarku?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah khawatir yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Donghae saat ini. Membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

" _Apoyo, Bumie_.. hiks.." Jawab Donghae yang semakin membuat Kibum semakin khawatir.

"Tahan sebentar, Hae. Kita akan ke rumah sakit." Kibum pun memgendong Donghae.

"Bertahanlah, Hae." Gumam Kibum. Dengan perasaan takut yang teramat ia berlari meninggalkan apartemen.

"Pasangkan aku earphone, dan sambungkan aku pada mama." Perintah Kibum kembali pada Hyukjae.

"Cepatlah angkat mama."

"MAMA! Kau di mana?" Tanya Kibum langsung saat panggilannya baru terjawab.

" _Aku baru sampai rumah, ada apa?"_

"Cepat ke Rumah sakit, semua perlengkapanmu sudah dipersiapkan. Jadi kumohon CEPATLAH!" Katakanlah ia tidak sopan, namun ia benar-benar tak bisa menunggu. Keselamatan Donghae adalah yang utama.

" _Yak! Aku baru sampai di rumah sekarang kau dengan seenaknya meny.."_

"Donghae pendarahan!" Ia potong perkataan mamanya, ia tak bisa menunggu.

" _Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dar.."_

 _Tek.._

Lagi-lagi Kibum potong pembicaraannya, sekali lagi ia tak bisa menunggu. Sesampainya mereka di lantai dasar Sehun sudah siap dengan mobilnya. Kibum pun mengambil alih kemudinya. Melaju mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Usahakan ia tetap terjaga." Ujar Kibum dari kemudinya.

"Hae, bertahanlah." Ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Donghae yang kini mulai kehilangan akan kesadarannya karena darahnya yang terus mengalir. Sepertinya Donghae kehilangan banyak darah.

 _Trek.. trek.. trekk.._

Terdengar suara kuku yang beradu dengan setir mobil. Kibumlah pelakunya. Kakinya pun tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ia begitu gelisah menunggu lampu merah di depannya. Dua menit terasa begitu lama saat ini. Membuat ia ingin meruntuki siapa pun yang membuat traffic light tersebut.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka sudah disambut oleh orang tuanya dan dokter lainnya yang akan menangani Donghae. Donghae pun dibawa menuju ruang operasi.

"DIMANA PAKAIANKU?" Teriak Kibum karena tidak mendapatkan perlengkapannya.

"Tahan dia Han." Pinta Heechul kepada suaminya.

"Mama, aku harus menangani Donghae. Aku tidak bisa berdiam di sini!" Bantah Kibum.

"Di sini saja." Pinta Hangeng kepada anaknya, yang kembali dibantah oleh Kibum.

"AKU TAK BISA BERDIAM DIRI DI SINI PAPA! DONGHAE MEMBUTUHKANKU!" Teriak Kibum meninggalkan papanya. Kibum pun berusaha memasuki ruang operasi.

 _Plakk.._

Sebuah tamparan manis mendarat pada pipi Kibum. Membuatnya amarahnya semakin memuncak. Namun tatapannya melemah saat melihat wajah sosok yang menamparnya.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau ingin menangani Donghae? Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Heechul yang langsung menohoknya. Membuatnya merasa telah menjadi orang yang bodoh. Ia meruntukki kebodohannya.

"Serahkan semuanya pada mereka." Sekali lagi Hangeng membujuk anaknya. Ia raih tangan anaknya, membimbingnya keluar ruangan tersebut. Ruang operasi pun tertutup. Lampu tanda dimulainya operasi pun telah menyala.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Suara denting jarum jam terdengar jelas memasuki pendengaran mereka yang menunggu. Tak ada bibir yang berbicara. Semua terpaku akan pikiran masing-masing. Saling merapal mantra yang mereka sebut dengan doa. Memanjatkan doa untuk mereka yang sedang menghadapi akan dua keadaan. Hidup dan mati.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung sesampainya ia di rumah sakit, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari mereka yang sejak tadi menunggu.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun, satu persatu kerabat Donghae berdatangan. Mencari tahu akan keadaan Donghae saat ini. Kabar kedatangan Siwon semalam sudah cukup mengagetkan mereka semua. Kini mereka harus dikejutkan kembali akan kabar pahit lainnya. Membuat mereka dalam kekhawatiran yang tidak berkesudahan. Lagi-lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah merapalkan doa-doa hanya untuk kebaikan Donghae, sosok terkasih mereka.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu, terlihat lampu ruang operasi mati dan seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi yang kemudian disusul oleh Heechul. Kibum ingin menghampiri mamanya, namun terhenti dengan isyarat yang berikan Heechul. Ia pun hanya bisa menurut. Sedang yang lainpun hanya bisa melihat interaksi antara suster dengan dokter itu sambil mencuri dengar. Mereka mendengar hal-hal yang mereka kurang pahami. Yang mereka paham hanyalah bahwa Heechul memerintahkan suster tersebut untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang salah satunya mereka yakin adalah beberapa kantung darah.

" _DOKTER DETAK JANTUNG PASIEN BERHENTI!_ "

Deg..

"Aish, apa yang kalian lakukan, _pabo_."

Mendengar suara tersebut sontak membuat mereka terlonjak. Mereka pun melihat Dokter Heechul kembali bergegas memasuki ruang operasi, pintu kembali tertutup dan lampu kembali menyala. Semua pun terduduk lemas. Isakkan tangis kembali menggema di antara mereka. Untaian doa-doa kembali mengalun semakin intens. Menyampaikan harap mereka kepada-Nya yang mulai mereka lupakan karena lenanya.

"Tuhan, jika kau memang benar-benar ada. Maka ku mohon selamatkanlah Donghae dan anakku. Ku mohon pada-Mu." Ia, Kibum dalam tangisannya. Ia yang selalu meragukan akan keberadaan-Nya. Kini memohon akan-Nya. Di bawah keputus-asaannya ia berdoa. Berdoa untuk mereka yang ia kasihi. Berdoa kepada-Nya yang selama ini ia tinggalkan dalam kepercayaannya.

"Kyu.. hikk.. Kyuu.. apakah Donghae hikk akan baik-baik saja, Kyu? Hiks.." Tanya Hyukjae dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangisannya sudah tak dapat dihentikan lagi. Rasa takut yang teramat sudah merajainya. Rasa takut kehilangan akan sosok yang dikasihnya.

" _Gwaenchana_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Berdoalah terus untuknya." Balas Kyuhyun menyemangati, termasuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua menunggu. Menunggu akan hasil yang diharapkan. Menunggu akan mereka yang berada di dalam untuk memberikan kabar yang diinginkan. Menunggu akan ia yang kini berjuang akan dirinya dan jiwa yang bergantung pada dirinya. Menunggu akan terwujudnya harap mereka yang mereka panjatkan pada-Nya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Wajah-wajah santai terlihat dari mereka yang berseragam. Alat-alat medis dan darah tak menjadikan mereka tak nyaman. Mereka berlaku profesional atas apa yang mereka lakoni. Tak membiarkan sang pasien terbebani.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Heechul pada Donghae yang sepertinya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesadarannya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sampai kau melihat anakmu." Ujar Heechul agar Donghae tetap terjaga. Tersenyum getir pada Donghae yang kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat pada tubuhnya agar tetap tersadar.

" _Kau terlalu lama menahannya sendiri, Hae."_ Heechul membatin. Mengasihani ia yang terbaring.

"Uuh lihat, janinmu sudah terlihat, Oppa. Kami tinggal mengangkatnya." Ujar Sooyoung, membantu Heechul untuk berinteraksi dengan Donghae.

"Dokter, bayinya.." Ujar salah satu suster berbisik, tak membiarkan pasien mendengar percakapan mereka.

Donghae mendengarnya, ia pun melihatnya. Ia melihat bayinya yang tak bersuara. Bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah dengan sebuah alat pada wajah bayinya. Sebuah alat yang ia tidak tahu untuk apa. Yang ia tahu hanya bayinya yang kini tak berdaya dengan sebuah alat yang seperti menyedot sesuatu dari hidung dan mulut bayinya. Melihatnya membuatnya tak tega dan ingin menangis.

"Kami sedang menyedot cairan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak perlu khawatir. Kau cukup hanya menunggu dan berdoa." Ujar Heechul yang mengetahui kekhawatiran Donghae. Setelah menenangkannya, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya akan perut Donghae yang menganga. Menjadikannya sama seperti sedia kala. Dan setelahnya pun terdengar lemah suara bayi yang menangis. Mengundang kembali tangisan dari Donghae dan juga dirinya.

Donghae pandangi bayi yang kini berada di atas dada telanjangnya. Memandangi ia yang kini bergerak mencari sesuatu dalam dekapannya. Senyum merekah pun terkembang pada wajahnya. Air mata haru mengalir deras membasahi pelipisnya. Menyambut gembira akan kehadiran malaikat kecilnya di dunia.

"Kita memang tak dapat menghasilkan susu seperti wanita. Tapi biarkan ia mencari kelenjar susumu. Agar akan ada ikatan batin yang lebih kuat di antara kalian berdua." Terang Heechul sambil membantu Donghae memegang bayinya.

"Bo.. leh a.. aku ti..dur sekarang, aku sudah tidak kuat?" Pinta Donghae terbata.

"Tidurlah, kami akan menjaga anakmu." Izin Heechul dan kemudian mengambil bayi dalam dekapan Donghae.

" _Gomawo, imo._ " Ujar Donghae lirih, tersamar karena terhalang alat bantu pernafasannya.

"Kami mencintaimu." Ungkap Heechul. Ia kecup kening Donghae bersamaan dengan mata Donghae yang perlahan menutup.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Tujuh jam bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka menunggu. Kekalutan dalam tujuh jam yang menyiksa. Membuat mereka tak sabar untuk mendapat jawaban dari mereka yang kini satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan yang mereka tunggu untuk terbuka. Menunggu sang tuan keluar dari peraduannya, menanti jawaban akan setiap tanyanya.

Mereka semua memperhatikan dengan seksama siapa saja yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Mencari sosok Dokter Heechul atau pun Sooyoung keluar dari ruangannya. Ekspresi dari semua orang yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut tidak dapat menjawab akan keingintahuan mereka. Yang terlihat hanyalah raut wajah lelah pada tiap kepala.

"Mama! Bagaimana operasinya? Bagaimana keadaan Donghae dan bayinya?"

"Imo? _Eotthae? Eotthae?"_

"Imo? Semua berjalan lancarkan?"

"Hee? Kau berhasil bukan?"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEJENAK!" Teriak Heechul, menghentikan celotehan mereka yang sudah menunggunya.

" _Aigoo_ , kalian semakin membuatku penat saja." Keluh Heechul atas sikap mereka.

" _Mianhae_ /Maaf/Sorry." Jawab mereka serentak merasa bersalah.

"Jadi bagaimana mama?" Tanya Kibum mewakili, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan Donghae.

"Huftt.. Anaknya laki-laki, beratnya 2,7 kilo dan panjangnya 55 centimeter." Terang Heechul. Menjawab bahwa bayi Donghae lahir dengan selamat. Menciptakan helaan nafas lega dari mereka semua.

"Syukurlah, lalu bagaimana keadaan Donghae Imo?" Tanya Hyukjae yang juga ingin tahu keadaan sahabatnya. Yang lain pun menunggu jawaban tersebut.

"Hm.. Hae-ah.. Maaf.." Heechul berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya menyerukan akan penyesalan yang mendalam. Membuat mereka yang menunggu membelalakan matanya. Dan satu persatu isakkan mulai bersuara dari mulut mereka. Menggambarkan akan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Mama.." Suaranya tertahan. Rasa sesaknya mencekik lehernya. Wajah dinginnya sudah ia buang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hingga kini hanyalah wajah penyesalanlah yang melekat padanya.

 _Jpreet.._

Heechul simpan potret wajah anaknya yang begitu menyedihkan. Menganggap ekspresi anaknya saat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia yang perlu ia abadikan.

 _Jpreet.._

Lagi, ia potret kembali wajah anaknya yang kini menampakkan wajah terdiamnya yang terlihat bodoh baginya. Tertawa puas ia melihat ekspresi langka dari anaknya. Menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang kini menatapnya curiga.

"Sudah Hentikan tangisan kalian. Maaf kalian tidak bisa melihat Donghae sekarang, karena dia baru akan dipindahkan. Jadi tengoklah ia kalau ia sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat inap." Terang Heechul dengan ekspresi puas yang terpantri di wajahnya.

"HEECHUL/MAMA/IMO/BIBI!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, melupakan bahwa mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kesal akan Heechul yang mengerjai mereka. Namun rasa syukur yang teramat menyertai mereka. Menciptakan tangisan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebuah tangisan yang mengungkapkan akan suatu kebahagian.

" _Xiexie mama_." Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia utarakan pada mamanya dan pelukan hangat pun ia dapatkan.

"Temuilah Donghae." Ujar Heechul dengan senyum bangga kepada anaknnya.

" _Thanks god."_ Kibum utarakan rasa syukurnya kepada Ia yang mengabulkan harapnya. Setelahnya ia pun pergi menuju kamar Donghae.

"Kerja bagus." Heechul tersentak dengan kata-kata yang membisikkannya dan juga sosok yang kini mendekapnnya.

"Han?"

 _Chup.._

Hangeng kecup lembut bibir sang pejuang hari ini. Menghantarkan rasa terima kasih dan kasihnya pada sosok terkasih dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah berjuang untuk kami, _Wo ai ni._ " Aku Hangeng pada istri tercintanya, Heechul. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada ia yang telah berjuang demi kebahagiaan mereka dan dirinya.

" _Nado saranghae_." Balas Heechul dengan kecupan lainnya. Saling mengecap akan rasa dari keduanya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

"Ahh _Kyeoptaaa..._ "

"Bukankah mereka lucu dan menggemaskan?"

"Yang mana bayi Donghae?"

"Kyu, aku mau satu."

"Kita masih bisa membuat satu lagi tidak yah?"

Pertanyaan terakhir tersebut sontak membuat mereka yang berada di sana menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Ingat usia istrimu paman?" Celetuk Kyuhyun, yang sontak mendapatkan pukulan manis dari pihak yang dibicarakan.

"Aish.. Kalian, tidak bisakah tenang sebentar saja." Ujar salah satu di antara mereka yang menggunakan seragam seorang dokter, Sooyoung.

"Bayi Donghae oppa masih di dalam inkubator. Jika kalian ingin melihatnya, masuklah bergantian." Terang Sooyoung memberi tahu kepada yang lainnya.

"Ahh.. Tidak, nanti saja. Sekarang kami ingin melihat keadaan Donghae terlebih dahulu." Ujar Nyonya Leeteuk, yang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, kalian sudah tahu kan tempatnya di mana?" Tanya Sooyoung memastikan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari mereka. Setelahnya mereka pun beranjak menuju kamar Donghae dirawat.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan di mana Donghae dirawat, mereka terhenti setelah melihat keadaan di dalam. Di sana terlihat Kibum yang sedang menunggu Donghae terbangun. Tak ingin mengganggu moment romantis Kibum dan Donghae. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melihat bayi Donghae.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Terlihat Kibum yang sedang terduduk pada sisi tempat tidur Donghae. Tangannya bergerak menyisiri helaian lembut rambut Donghae. Memberikan sensai nyaman bagi yang diperlakukan, namun juga terbesit dalam harap sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh.." Terdengar suara Donghae yang melenguh dari tidurnya. Perlahan mata yang terpejam itu pun mulai terbuka.

"Selamat siang, tuan putri. Mimpimu indah?" Sapa Kibum, yang malah terdengar seperti ledekan di telinga Donghae.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya Donghae yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari lawannya.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya Donghae kembali.

"Aku mau melihatnya saat sedang digendong dengan ibunya." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tulus. Membuat Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Uuhh.." Rintih Donghae karena kekehannya. Efek obat biusnya sepertinya mulai menghilang.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

" Kau seperti bukan seorang dokter saja." Donghae kembali terkekeh melihat Kibum yang out of character.

"Salahmu." Tuduh Kibum. Yah, semua perubahannya memang karena Donghae. Donghaelah yang telah membuatnya lebih banyak berekspresi dari sebelumnya. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Ish.."

"Lalu nama bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita sudah menyiapkan banyak nama, tinggal dipilih saja." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Jadi siapa? Joni? Jinu? Juan?" Kibum menawarkan.

"Ahh.. Henry? Yixing? Yifan?" bukan menjawab, Donghae malah menawarkan kembali.

"Ei, kau ingin sekali aku membawamu ke Cina, hm?" Goda Kibum, karena nama yang disarankan Donghae bukanlah nama Korea, melainkan nama asal kelahirannya.

"Menurutmu?" Kembali, mereka menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Hae, kau ingat tanaman yang kita tanam di tanah kering di belakang rumah sakit?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Iya, ada apa memang?" Tanya balik Donghae.

"Mereka mulai berbunga." Jawab Kibum sambil menatap Donghae.

"Wah bukankah itu bagus?" Balas Donghae dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

"Mulai saat ini, mekarlah seperti mereka." Pinta Kibum, ia kecup kening Donghae dan bibir Donghae setelahnya. Menghantarkan rasa cinta yang mendalam pada ia yang telah memberikannya banyak warna dalam hidupnya dan menjadi pelengkap akan kekurangannya.

Layaknya bunga, kehidupan ini memiliki banyak warna yang menghiasinya. Namun semua itu berujung pada satu warna, yakni hitam. Di mana semua akan mencapai titik menyakitkan. Namun semua tak perlu ditakutkan, karena kau hanya perlu menunggu bunga lainnya yang kan menggantikan.

"Dan Hae?"

"Hm?"

"Aku kembali, jadilah pengantinku!"

"Aku pengantinmu, Bumie."

 **-END-**

 **Flashback**

"Kibumie.. Donghae-ah." Panggil Jaejoong kepada keduanya, yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka mendekat, Heechul langsung meraih tangan Kibum dan Yunho meraih Donghae.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke Donghae Kibum-ah?" Tanya Hangeng kepada anaknya sebelum mereka pergi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan papanya, Kibum langsung menghampiri Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana Kibum? Kenapa banyak koper di luar sana?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos khas anak kecilnya. Tangannya saling terpaut menandakan kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Aku akan kembali. Saat kembali aku akan menjadikanmu pengantinku." Ujar Kibum singkat. Ia kecup kening Donghae. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Donghae pun hanya terdiam namun air mata sudah memenuhi pipi gempalnya.

"Aku pengantinmu, Bumie."

.

.

 **Hai.. *bow**

 **Gomenasaaaaiiiii.. setelah 2 bulan kyknya ga update.. yah beginilah mahasiswa semester akhir.. hihihi**

 **hope you enjoyed.. yahh walau kurang sana-sini..**

 **sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya.. pai pai..**


End file.
